Armadilhas de Verão
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Aquele momento finalmente tinha chegado. Embora tivesse tentado evitar, Sakura podia fugir, mas não podia se esconder do destino. E, na Grécia, ao reencontrar o magnata Sasuke Uchiha, após três anos, o amor se revelou em toda a sua plenitude... (UA) - ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto, bem como os seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**Esclarecimento: **Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural (edição 600, publicada no Brasil em 1991).

* * *

**ARMADILHAS DE VERÃO**

_**Capítulo 1**_

\- Você está tão pálida, Sakura. Sente-se bem ?

Atsui se inclinou sobre a outra poltrona, para segurar a mão da moça, tentando confortá-la. Ela forçou um sorriso encorajador.

\- Sim, estou bem, sério ! Apenas um pouco cansada, é tudo. Ficarei contente quando chegarmos ao nosso destino.

\- Bem, vai demorar um pouco mais que o previsto, por causa do desvio que o avião foi obrigado a realizar, mas chegaremos às...

No momento exato em que o rapaz consultava o relógio, a voz da aeromoça grega, através do intercomunicador de bordo, anunciou que aterrissariam em Mykonos dentro de dez minutos. Sakura sorriu para o rapaz e com gentileza libertou a mão.

Suspirou, interiormente. Talvez essa viagem trouxesse conseqüências previsíveis, mais do que ingenuamente presumira. Antes mesmo de o vôo ter terminado, o que ela com otimismo visualizava como um grupo de jovens despreocupados, começara a formar pares. Quanto a Atsui, sua amizade, aparentemente casual, mostrava todos os sinais de querer se tornar algo mais íntimo, e isso ela não podia permitir.

Que loucura se apoderara dela ?, perguntou-se, pela centésima vez, desde que atravessara o portão de embarque em Gatwick. Que insensatez a seduzira assegurando-a que não havia perigo em voltar à Grécia ? Não estaria exagerando ?

Na segurança da antiga mansão, ao norte de Oxford, a Grécia tinha lhe parecido um país suficientemente grande para ela visitar, por poucas semanas, no auge do verão, invadido pelos turistas. Perdida nas multidões, ela seria apenas mais uma jovem de jeans e camiseta, andando pela ilha e deliciando-se ao Sol, assim se persuadira disso com um toque de ousadia.

Mas, no momento em que os primeiros movimentos do avião manifestaram que o piloto já estava começando a descida, o que lhe restava de coragem se esvaiu e, de algum modo, a Grécia começou a parecer menor e ela, mais exposta... e o pior é que não havia calculado a greve no aeroporto de Creta, o que desviara o vôo de Heraklion para o aeroporto de Mykonos, tão mais ao norte; tão mais próximo _dele._

Se seu pai não tivesse partido para os Estados Unidos, numa viagem de conferências, ela jamais teria embarcado nessa viagem. Mas, condenada à perspectiva de um longo e tedioso verão em Oxford, nas férias de seu curso de administração de empresas, ela saltara de entusiasmo quando Atsui, um dos alunos de seu pai, lhe oferecera a oportunidade, no último minuto, de tornar o lugar de uma moça que abandonara o grupo que passaria férias na praia em Creta, preferindo um trabalho fabulosamente bem pago em Florença.

Escrevera ao pai, apresentando-lhe a decisão, e salvara a própria consciência telefonando à tia, que morava muito longe, em Cumbria. De início, tia Madoka tinha ficado chocada, depois a prevenira e, por fim, resignara-se.

\- O que dirá Kizashi, eu não sei, mas suponho que não posso impedi-la. Aos dezenove anos, você já deve ter as próprias idéias e saber como decidir - porém, o longo suspiro implicava que a tia não acreditava nisso - Percebe que está se arriscando, voltando para lá de novo ? Sei que já faz três anos, mas, mesmo assim...

\- Parece que você imagina que eu estou entrando na jaula dos leões - Sakura forçou uma risada.

\- Bem, não é isso mesmo o que está fazendo ? - a voz de Madoka era dura.

\- Mas, um dia, precisarei voltar - era inútil, entretanto, tentar explicar à tia, prática e realista, sobre os apelos e anseios internos que ultimamente a perturbavam - Afinal de contas, eu _sou _metade grega - falou, como argumento.

\- Talvez seja assim - desta vez o suspiro foi mais forte - Mas, felizmente, é a metade que menos aparece. Hum - Sakura sentia, através do fio, a censura que emanava da tia. - Bem, como você está decidida a ir, então, pelo amor de Deus, tome cuidado. Use óculos escuros e cubra os cabelos com um lenço ou qualquer outra coisa. Não confio em nenhum deles.

Sakura sorriu relutante. _Eles, _era como o pai e a tia, nas raras ocasiões em que eram forçados a fazê-lo, se referiam a todos os gregos, e em especial aos membros da família de sua falecida mãe.

\- E, sobretudo - tia Madoka bradou -, não confio em Sasuke. Não sei qual o seu jogo, mas ele tem estado quieto por muito tempo. Seu pai acredita em não incomodar cães que dormem, como todos os homens, aliás - era a implicação sugerida -, mas de qualquer maneira...

"De qualquer maneira", Sakura pensou, apreensiva, enquanto seguia Atsui e os outros, descendo as escadas do avião enfrentando o tórrido ar da tarde, "se pudesse me ver agora, tia Madoka..."

Ser forçada a voar para Mykonos tinha sido o primeiro choque. Tivera dificuldade em convencer a si própria que Creta ficava numa parte do mar Egeu bastante distante da zona perigosa. E, agora, descobrira que pegariam a balsa para Creta a apenas doze milhas de Tinos, a ilha em que Sasuke morava... de repente sobressaltou-se, imaginando que um par de olhos negros e profundos a examinavam. Ajeitou o lenço de cabeça, branco, de algodão rústico, de modo a não deixar escapar um só fio de cabelo e esquivou-se atrás de membros do grupo, acompanhando-os, enquanto atravessavam o saguão do aeroporto.

A área de chegada estava ocupada por uma massa fervilhante de pessoas acaloradas e Sakura se misturou à multidão. No entanto, a sensação de formigamento pelo corpo, de dedos gelados a tocarem suas costas, não a abandonava. O pressentimento de algo perigoso a invadia.

"Faça um esforço, controle-se", obrigou-se a pensar. Com certeza era a lembrança da outra ocasião que estava interferindo em seu sistema nervoso. Recordou-se dos momentos angustiantes pelos quais passara nesse mesmo saguão, esperando a cada momento o grito zangado, a mão a detê-la, e não conseguira acreditar que realmente escapara, tropeçando pelas escadas do avião e voltando à segurança do vôo para Londres.

Era completamente impossível, inimaginável que alguém soubesse de sua vinda ao país. Ainda assim, como se precisasse certificar-se de que estava realmente a salvo, ficou contente com o aperto de mão de Atsui, que a conduzia através da multidão.

Meia hora mais tarde, todos já estavam reunidos com as bagagens e Sakura aguardava a sua, impaciente para subir no ônibus que os levaria à balsa.

\- Olhe, vá andando com os outros - Atsui disse-lhe numa voz que não escondia a própria irritação - Diga ao motorista para esperar, enquanto eu tento localizar a sua bagagem. Vou voltar à alfândega. Creio que os sacos de viagem se perderam no vôo KLM que chegou logo depois de nós.

Sakura sentia muito calor, o cansaço e o medo dominando-a dos pés à cabeça, e agora esta novidade. Desanimada, observou Atsui abrir o caminho de volta entre as pessoas. Apoiou-se num pilar, cruzando os braços no peito e olhando o chão de lajotas.

Ao sentir uma mão tocá-la, de leve, no ombro, teve um sobressalto, mas voltou-se, radiante de alívio.

\- Atsui.

Mas era um oficial do aeroporto, de alta patente, a julgar pelas medalhas douradas do uniforme.

\- Srta. Sakura Haruno ?

\- Sim - ela sorriu ansiosa - Encontraram minha bagagem ? Mas como foi ?...

\- Siga-me, _thespinis _\- o tom da voz era profissionalmente suave e sem expressão, mas havia alguma coisa.

\- Há alguma coisa errada ?

Diante da ausência de resposta, o pânico se apoderou dela, como de um náufrago. Refletiu. "Oh não, eles a perderam. É só isso. Com certeza, neste momento, minha mala está decolando a caminho de Atenas, ou para a Austrália, deixando-me apenas de jeans e com esta camiseta amarrotada que estou usando."

O oficial abriu uma porta e fez um gesto para ela entrar.

\- Por favor, espere um momento aqui, srta. Haruno - a porta se fechou atrás dele com um ruído surdo. A sala era pequena, contendo apenas um arquivo, um par de cadeiras e uma escrivaninha, sobre a qual estavam sua mala e a mochila. Sakura as tocou, apenas para se assegurar de que não eram uma miragem, e então deixou-se cair numa das cadeiras, os joelhos fraquejando de alívio.

Mas o alívio durou pouco. Se sua bagagem não estivera perdida, por que fora trazida para esse lugar ? Haveria algum problema com seu passaporte ? Ela ainda o estava segurando, abriu-o e tirou os óculos escuros para examiná-lo melhor. Era válido por mais três anos, e ali estava seu rosto, a expressão de inocência infantil com a vulnerabilidade típica das fotos sem retoque de todos os passaportes. Sakura Haruno; local de nascimento: Oxford; data de nascimento: há dezenove anos.

Fechou o documento e deixou-o cair na bolsa a tiracolo, começando, então, a andar agitada pela pequena sala, sentindo claustrofobia. Sua bagagem não se perdera, o passaporte estava em ordem. Então, sinais de alarme despontaram em sua mente; será, talvez, que alguém de seu grupo a usara sem ela se dar conta para contrabandear drogas através da alfândega ?

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela abriu primeiro a maleta, depois a mochila, mas ambas estavam exatamente como as preparara ao partir, na tarde anterior. Tentou controlar o medo cego que a tomava, mas um terror ainda mais profundo, superior ao pânico compreensível, começara a se apoderar dela, anuviando-lhe a mente.

Atsui ! Seu único pensamento coerente era que precisava sair desse lugar, encontrá-lo e ao restante do grupo. Se não o fizesse, algo terrível iria acontecer.

Completamente esquecida da bagagem, atirou-se para a porta. A maçaneta girou, mas a porta não abriu. Estava trancada. Ela levou a mão à boca, como se tencionasse impedir-se de gritar, e, enquanto olhava a maçaneta, ela começou a se mover. Recuou, os olhos arregalados, os nós dos dedos comprimidos junto aos lábios, enquanto o homem entrava.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, então encostou-se nela, os braços dobrados, tencionando impedir qualquer tentativa de fuga. Era ainda mais bonito do que ela recordava. Noite após noite, ela o vira em pesadelos, mas numa imagem pouco nítida, em que pequenos fragmentos de um caleidoscópio nunca tinham ajudado a dar uma imagem completa do homem.

O corpo esguio e forte, os ombros largos e as pernas musculosas sob o fino tecido de linho da calça... os cabelos negros espessos, o rosto profundamente bronzeado, em que a dureza era suavizada apenas pela curva sensual da boca, o perfeito nariz grego aquilino, as sobrancelhas negras. E os olhos, negros e profundos, secretos e misteriosos...

E esses mesmos olhos, de cílios negros espessos, a observavam sem expressão. Sob o exame silencioso, seu coração começou a bater, os músculos do estômago se contorcendo. Boa aparência, inteligência penetrante, arrogância: nascido para ser um membro de unia das mais abastadas famílias gregas, tudo contrabalançado por um charme inquietante e cáustico e pela presença de espírito aguda. Para uma tímida moça inglesa de dezesseis anos, todos esses ingredientes haviam formado uma mistura letal, um coquetel estonteante...

\- _Kalimera, _Sakura.

\- Sasuke ?

Era um sussurro estrangulado, a voz emergindo de sua própria garganta quase irreconhecível. Fazia apenas uma hora que estava em solo grego, e ali estava o homem que ela mais temera encontrar. Não acreditara em tal possibilidade, porém, enquanto seu rosto exprimia descrença, o pensamento, com total clareza, saltou em sua mente. Naturalmente, todo o tempo, ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Mas, ainda assim, para Sasuke aparecer no aeroporto justamente no dia da sua chegada... qual era a frase que seu pai costumava citar ? "Os deuses estão rindo." Bem, com certeza deviam estar morrendo de rir nesse momento.

Ela contemplou a aparição, ainda em pé junto à porta. Ele não movia um músculo, ainda assim uma ameaça iminente pairava no ar e, sentindo a mesa atrás de si, ela a contornou, colocando-se atrás do móvel. A madeira polida constituía um apoio sólido para suas mãos trêmulas, oferecendo uma ilusão de segurança.

\- Está tudo bem, Sasuke. Não necessito de sua ajuda. Já encontrei minha bagagem.

Ele lhe devolveu um sorriso breve e felino.

\- Parece que preciso esclarecer tudo, Sakura. Fui eu que providenciei para que sua bagagem sumisse temporariamente, e sob minhas instruções ela foi trazida para cá.

\- _Suas _instruções ? Mas, por quê ?...

Enquanto falava, dava-se conta da estupidez do que dissera. Conhecia Sasuke bem o bastante para entender que ele dominava todas as pessoas certas para assegurar que as coisas ocorressem exatamente da maneira como ele desejava. Mas, ainda assim...

\- Você... você não arrumou o desvio para Mykonos, não é ?

\- Sinto-me lisonjeado, _agape mou _\- ele atirou a cabeça para trás e sorriu - Não, eu tinha feito planos para vê-la em Heraklion - ele levantou as mãos num gesto expressivo - Sua vinda para cá simplificou meus planos.

Seus planos... Mas quais precisamente eram seus planos ? Implacáveis, ela não tinha dúvidas, como ele próprio. E onde, com exatidão, indagou-se amedrontada, ela figurava neles ?

\- Você me ouviu ?

Ele estivera falando, mas ela não tinha ouvido uma palavra. Seu rosto se contorceu como se estivesse diante de um enigma e, depois, quando o significado do que estava acontecendo a alcançou, ela sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto e as pernas enfraquecerem. Caiu numa cadeira.

\- Você - ela passou a língua ressecada sobre os lábios enregelados -, todo o tempo, sabia que eu estava chegando ? - ela murmurou.

\- Naturalmente - ele se endireitou e se aproximou da mesa, inclinando-se para olhá-la de perto - Minha querida Sakura, pensava que seu pai poderia esconder você de mim ? Eu sempre soube onde você tem estado, todos os dias.

_Todos os dias. _Ela estremeceu diante do que tais palavras implicavam: ela, voltando para o colégio interno, conduzida pelo pai zangado e ansioso, pela primeira vez regozijando-se com a rotina maçante das aulas, com as corridas através dos campos nas tardes de inverno, a capela... Depois, de volta a Oxford, para o curso de administração, correndo pelo parque, sempre atrasada para a aula de processamento de dados, na aparência mais uma estudante despreocupada e livre, como todas as outras jovens que a cercavam. E, durante todo o tempo... não, era impensável.

\- Não acredito em você. Se tivesse sabido, teria... - ela se interrompeu.

\- Teria ido procurá-la ? - ele sorriu novamente, a expressão maliciosa - Não, eu preferi esperar que você viesse cair em minha mão como um pêssego maduro - o gesto dos dedos finos ao redor de uma fruta imaginária a repugnou - Eu tinha certeza de que um dia desses você voltaria. Mas você quase esgotou minha paciência. Por isso, passos mais positivos foram tomados. A moça que abandonou o grupo, deixando um lugar livre para você, conseguiu um emprego de sonho em Florença, com um conde que é meu velho amigo. Devo continuar ?

\- Não se incomode - ela interrompeu-o desanimada. Tia Madoka, que ela descartara, impetuosa, como exagerada e super preocupada, estivera certa. Era _ela _a tola, e agora sentia-se como uma mosca, capturada e lutando na teia da intriga de Sasuke. Mas, se ela lutasse com tenacidade, poderia se libertar ? Afinal de contas, não era mais a tímida e maleável mocinha de dezesseis anos e desta vez não estava sozinha.

Nesse exato momento, Atsui abriu a porta com violência, o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto sua camiseta e tentando, zangado, libertar-se de dois oficiais do aeroporto. Mas foi Sasuke, ela não pôde evitar perceber, quem deu a ordem curta e autoritária para que soltassem o rapaz e se retirassem.

\- Sakura, o que está acontecendo ? - Atsui olhou carrancudo para Sasuke, e sua voz era alta e beligerante.

\- Por favor, Atsui... - ela começou e então se interrompeu abrupta. "_Seja cuidadoso", _era o que ela queria dizer, mas não ousava - Olhe - recomeçou -, está tudo bem, honestamente - ela precisava evitar, a qualquer preço, um confronto entre os dois homens.

\- É claro que não está tudo bem. Trazem a sua bagagem para cá, sem uma palavra. Se não começarmos a nos movimentar, perderemos a balsa. E, afinal de contas, quem é esse sujeito ?

Apontou o dedo na direção de Sasuke, que se apoiava despreocupadamente contra a parede, embora seu olhar fosse ameaçador.

\- Olhe, Atsui - ela tentou, apressada -, espere por mim lá fora, está bem ?

\- Esperar lá fora ? - ele fuzilou Sasuke com um olhar enviesado - Eu não saio desta sala sem você - pôs seu braço sobre os ombros da moça - Venha, querida, vamos embora.

Sakura não tinha certeza se fora por causa do braço ou do "querida" ou do "sujeito", mas ela viu o rosto zangando de Sasuke se contrair e depois assumir um ar de suavidade irritante, quando Atsui se voltou para ele.

\- _Er parakalo, kyrie..._

\- _Boro na sas voithissol _\- Sasuke alçou as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh, não, Atsui - ela irrompeu, de súbito enojada com o jogo cruel que Sasuke estava claramente pretendendo - O inglês dele é perfeito.

Atsui olhou devagar para Sasuke e depois pareceu perceber um pouco de tensão que se espalhava no pequeno ambiente.

\- Quer dizer que o conhece ? - perguntou - Quem é ele, afinal ?

Ela só conseguia olhar de um para outro, do rosto aberto, agradável de Atsui, agora exprimindo estranheza, para o semblante sombrio e impenetrável de Sasuke.

\- Ele, ele é meu primo em segundo grau - conseguiu articular e enviou a Sasuke um olhar suplicante, que não o atingiu. Ao contrário, o seu ar era de franca reprovação.

\- Que falta de consideração a sua, Sakura. É evidente que não informou este jovem de nosso verdadeiro parentesco.

Ele voltou-se com frieza para Atsui.

\- Permita que me apresente. Sou Sasuke Uchiha, primo de segundo grau de Sakura e - havia um ar de cruel ironia - seu marido.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

\- Marido ?

Em outras circunstâncias, Sakura acharia a expressão do rosto de Atsui quase engraçada.

\- É verdade, Sakura ? - ele olhou, pálido, de um para o outro. Ela assentiu de leve, incapaz de confiar na própria voz.

\- Mas, há quanto tempo ? - também Atsui estava tendo problemas com a própria voz.

\- Três anos - era um sussurro quase inaudível.

\- Três ? Mas você era apenas uma criança e só tinha dezesseis anos... - ele se virou acusador para Sasuke, que permanecera apoiado na parede durante a troca de palavras, com um sorriso meio divertido nos lábios.

\- Foi um casamento perfeitamente legal, se você está pensando em algo diferente - o sorriso desaparecera e a voz era gélida - Não foi um rapto ou um casamento forçado.

Atsui lançou a cabeça para trás, tentando se libertar do descaso.

\- Você esteve vivendo na Inglaterra todo esse tempo, morando na escola, depois em Oxford com o professor Haruno, seu pai... ele está a par, ou foi um tipo de casamento maluco e secreto ?

\- Oh, ele tem pleno conhecimento - Sasuke interrompeu sorridente.

Ela percebeu-lhe o longo olhar pelo canto dos olhos e desviou os seus com rapidez, apoiando as mãos cruzadas no colo com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos sob a pele tensa.

\- Entendo - Atsui articulou lentamente - Bem, é isso aí, então - o rapaz hesitou um momento e, depois, encaminhou-se para a porta. Sakura empurrou a cadeira desajeitada.

\- Onde você está indo ?

\- Preciso pegar a balsa, lembra-se ?

Havia tamanha raiva em sua voz que ela piscou, assustada. Oh, que tola tinha sido, que idiota cega.

\- Por favor, Atsui, tente entender - ela implorou.

\- Tentar entender ? Todo este tempo você esteve me encorajando e era uma mulher casada !

\- Encorajando-o ? Não é verdade, Atsui, e você sabe bem disso - sentia-se culpada, mas diante do estranho em que o jovem havia se transformado e terrivelmente consciente da presença de Sasuke, ouvindo todas as palavras humilhantes que estavam sendo trocadas, ela precisava se defender - Sabe que não é verdade - repetiu com doçura.

Mas Atsui lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo à moça e voltou-se, novamente, para Sasuke.

\- Ela é toda sua, talvez seja mais prudente você marcá-la e controlá-la melhor no futuro.

\- Atsui ! - Sakura levantou-se e estendeu as mãos, suplicante.

Ela simplesmente não podia deixá-lo partir desta maneira, sem explicação. Mas o que poderia dizer ? Como explicar, voltar atrás vinte anos, quando as sementes do desastre tinham sido semeadas ?

Seu pai, um pobre professor universitário de letras clássicas, já beirando a meia-idade, obcecado pelas línguas mortas, que eram a razão de sua vida... sua mãe, Mebuki Haruno, de uma rica família grega, linda, mimada, tendo qualquer desejo seu atendido: exceto aquilo que mais desejara de verdade. Aos dezesseis anos, adorara seu primo, o pai de Sasuke, que se casara com a filha de um magnata grego. Não se tratara de uma união de amor, mas de um casamento promovido pelas famílias, interessadas em unir as respectivas fortunas.

Por vários anos, Mebuki se recusara a casar-se com inúmeros pretendentes gregos de grande fortuna que a ela se apresentavam. Afinal, tendo encontrado um inglês completamente fora de seu mundo, e portanto inelegível, durante as férias em Tinos, decidira esposá-lo. Quase como uma vingança contra a família Uchiha, com suas tradições fechadas.

Mas a faísca de desafio por parte da mulher mimada levara a uma paixão pelo professor que se incendiara e durara apenas o suficiente para que uma única criança fosse concebida. Depois de três anos, e totalmente alienada das atividades dele na universidade de Oxford, Mebuki, um dia, simplesmente desaparecera da vida da filha.

Seu pai nunca mencionava o nome da mãe e jamais permitira que Sakura o fizesse. Todas as vezes que pacotes com selos exóticos, contendo presentes de Natal e de aniversário, caríssimos, chegavam, a excitação da criança era abafada pelos olhares de fria reprovação do pai, fazendo-a sentir-se culpada por querer abri-los. E quando _Kyria_ Uchiha, sua avó, escrevera, fazendo um convite formal para a menina de doze anos passar as férias de verão na _villa_ da família em Tinos, a reação de ambos fora de recusa pura e simples. Mas, para surpresa geral, foi tia Madoka que interferiu. Sakura ouviu trechos da conversa.

\- Você deve deixá-la ir, Kizashi. Afinal de contas, goste ou não, eles são seus parentes e o fato de Mebuki ter agido de maneira tão infame não altera o fato de que é mãe dela.

Ela não conseguiu ouvir a resposta do pai, mas percebeu que a tia ria e murmurava algo sobre "não há nada com que se preocupar..." "muito sensata para tal..."

E então, aos cuidados da aeromoça da Olympic Airways, Sakura voou para o Egeu e seus lugares exóticos, de cores vibrantes. E encontrou sua "outra" família: a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, da qual vagamente se lembrava como mãe, os primos exuberantes e extrovertidos. E Sasuke...

A menina inglesa calada, reprimida e quase gordinha, não estivera preparada para o impacto do encontro e o verão inteiro tinha sido um completo desastre: ou melhor, não tão completo como na segunda visita, quatro anos depois...

\- Então ? - Atsui a contemplava com frieza.

\- Oh, tudo é muito complicado - ela sacudiu os ombros, cansada, deixando os braços caírem, desanimada.

\- Até logo, Sakura - ele abriu a porta e, sem olhar para ela, acenou com um gesto de cabeça e se retirou.

Ela fez um pequeno movimento involuntário, tencionando segui-lo, mas Sasuke, rápido como um gato, atravessou a sala e passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura, aprisionando-a.

No momento em que a porta se fechou, entretanto, ela se libertou do abraço e virou-se para olhar pela janela empoeirada. Alguns segundos depois, percebeu Atsui se encaminhando às pressas para o ônibus. Dois jovens do grupo estavam nos degraus de escada do veículo e ela observou, com curiosa sensação de frieza, que o rapaz dizia algo aos que esperavam. Um deles pareceu discutir um pouco, gesticulando em direção ao prédio do aeroporto, e então todos subiram e o ônibus começou a se movimentar.

Ela o observou afastar-se até desaparecer de sua linha de visão, e refletiu, então, que não era verdade. Que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que bastaria esfregar os olhos para que tudo sumisse.

\- Está pronta, Sakura ?

\- Mas para onde iremos ?

\- Para casa, é claro.

\- Casa ? - ela repetiu fracamente.

\- Para Tinos.

Tinos. Quase três anos já, mas apenas o nome era suficiente para conjurar imagens do passado... a _Villa _Ariadne; a mais espaçosa casa cor-de-rosa de estilo veneziano, cercada por ciprestes e oliveiras cinza-esverdeadas e animada pelos risos e vitalidade de uma família grega poderosa.

\- Eles não estarão todos lá, estarão ? - conseguiu perguntar, umedecendo os lábios, nervosa.

\- Mas é claro que sim - Sasuke estendeu as mãos como se estivesse se desculpando, mas ela percebeu o brilho irônico e divertido de seu olhar - Onde mais estariam, nesta época do ano ? É exigência de sua avó, para com todos nós - ele fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou com frieza: - Qual é o problema, Sakura ? Você está muito pálida.

Eram as mesmas palavras que Atsui usara no avião, porém ela não achava graça na coincidência. Só conseguia pensar: sua avó... todos os outros... como seria recebida, depois de tudo o que acontecera, do que fizera ?

\- Não irei com você - ela falou em voz baixa. Sasuke a contemplou por um momento, os olhos escuros se estreitando como a examiná-la.

\- Você não tem escolha - ele comunicou com dureza - Desta vez vai me obedecer, em tudo. E, se for preciso, vou carregá-la à força daqui para fora, o que, garanto, você lamentará bastante, depois.

O medo tomava conta dela como lenha pegando fogo, quase fora de controle, mas de algum modo ela tinha de disfarçar o que sentia. Invocou dentro de si um espírito cuja existência desconhecia e exibiu uma aparência de desafio, levantando o queixo com orgulho.

\- Isso é ridículo, Sasuke, e você sabe disso. Se eu decidir pegar as minhas coisas e sair daqui neste instante, não haverá nada que você, ou qualquer um de seus lacaios cobertos de medalhas, poderá fazer para me impedir - ela esbravejou.

\- Oh, eu tenho certeza de que você não seria tão tola para tentar algo do gênero - ele retrucou numa voz suave e dura como aço. Por um momento, ela o contemplou, com desagrado, depois, lançou-lhe um olhar irado, e pegou a maleta com mãos firmes.

No mesmo instante, ele apertou sua mão com tal força que ela soltou a mala com uma exclamação de dor. Ela mediu a distância para a porta, e então decidiu que outras táticas seriam necessárias.

\- Com certeza você não está pensando em me levar a Tinos contra a minha vontade, está ? - sua risada soou forçada para si própria e ela lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante, numa tentativa desesperada de reviver um resto de afeto que, uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, ele sentira por ela.

Porém ele nada respondeu.

\- Por quanto tempo pensa em me manter lá ? - ela indagou, ríspida.

\- Oh, até... até eu decidir deixá-la partir.

\- Nunca vai conseguir nada, Sasuke, nunca. Meu pai vai...

\- Seu pai ! - ele cortou brutal - Seu pai, _agape mou, _não está em posição de interferir em meus assuntos. De qualquer maneira, esqueceu que ele está na Califórnia ?

Era verdade, então ele os controlava a distância. Ela ficou mais pálida, porém, antes de poder replicar, ele continuou:

\- Parece que você ainda não entendeu a situação. Eu poderia ter trazido você de volta para cá, a qualquer momento, nos últimos três anos, se assim tivesse decidido, e seu pai não teria nenhuma possibilidade de me impedir. E agora que você foi tão insensata a ponto de retornar, ele pode ajudá-la ainda menos - ele fez uma pausa - Sou seu marido e você deve me obedecer.

Apesar da perturbação interior, ela se forçou a encará-lo, desafiadora.

\- Obedecê-lo ? Oh, não, eu...

\- E a propósito, o que queria dizer aquele rapaz encantador sobre você encorajá-lo ?

\- Eu... - ela começou, mas se interrompeu. Uma parte, em sua consciência, lhe dizia que não havia necessidade de justificar suas ações, ainda que inocentes, para aquele homem. Mas outra, mais cautelosa, lhe pedia que deixasse o assunto bem claro.

\- Não, Sasuke, não importa o que Atsui diz, juro que não o encorajei... - sua voz tremeu miseravelmente por um momento, ao lembrar-se do rosto zangado de Atsui - Juro-lhe, nunca esqueci que sou sua esposa.

\- Oh, deixe disso, _koukla mou, _esteve tentando esquecer esse assunto de pouca importância desde que a festa do casamento acabou, ou já esqueceu disso ?

\- Não, não esqueci - ela mordeu os lábios - Mas pode me censurar pela maneira como agi ? Todo mundo me pressionando, meu pai longe naquele verão, numa escola no Canadá, empurrada às pressas para a cerimônia, sem ter tido tempo de pensar. Eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos, lembra-se ? - ela continuou zangada - Ou também esqueceu disso ?

\- Não - ele retrucou sombrio -, eu não esqueci.

\- Minha avó, minha mãe, praticamente em seu leito de morte, você, todos me implorando para...

\- Oh, não, Sakura - ele interveio com frieza - Você deve saber que não está em minha natureza implorar, e certamente não implorei para que fosse minha esposa.

\- Mas poderia ter impedido tudo. _Voc__ê _não era uma criança. Tinha vinte e seis anos, era o chefe da família - ele abanou a cabeça, indiferente, mas ela prosseguiu: - E foi justamente por sua preciosa família; porque minha mãe e minha avó assim o desejavam.

\- Não faço nada, e muito menos me casaria, apenas para agradar outras pessoas.

\- Mas por que eu ?

Ela o contemplou desesperançada, vendo na mente as mulheres glamourosas e sofisticadas que naquele fatídico verão tentavam, algumas de modo sutil, outras bastante diretas, atrair a atenção de Sasuke, e todas fazendo com que ela se sentisse a menina gordinha e desajeitada que fora aos doze anos.

Ao invés de replicar, ele deu uma risadinha e com gentileza beijou-lhe a palma de uma das mãos, no mais suave dos beijos. Diante do toque, ela sentiu a pele queimar, enviando uma estranha sensação de formigamento ao longo do braço, mas, quando tentou retirar a mão, seu aperto ficou mais forte.

\- Sim - ele comentou, olhando os dedos finos da moça -, acho que aquele jovem estava certo em uma coisa, ao menos. Terei de pôr minha _marca _em você de agora em diante.

Com um sentimento de fatalidade e sem esperança, como Cassandra, a profetisa grega do destino, ela o viu tirar uma caixinha do bolso de sua jaqueta. Abriu-a e ela viu no interior o seu anel de casamento. Enquanto o observava, paralisada, ele retirou a jóia.

\- Dê-me a sua mão - a voz, agora, era desprovida de qualquer emoção, mas quando ela, instintivamente, escondeu as mãos para trás, ele rebateu zangado: - Não brinque, Sakura !

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela estendeu a mão, mas, quando ele ia colocar o anel, ressurgiu o pânico e ela se afastou. Com uma imprecação surda, ele segurou-lhe o pulso e enfiou o anel à força. Entrou com muito mais facilidade que na vez anterior, ela refletiu, pois, naquela ocasião, os dedos ainda eram roliços como os de uma criança.

Ela contemplou o anel, por uma fração de segundo, e viu o aro de pesado ouro antigo, feito, como todos os anéis de casamento da família Uchiha, da enorme pepita que Hikaku Uchiha encontrara no Klondike em 1849 e trouxera para Tinos quando viera clamar a noiva, e que era, desde então, mantido nos cofres do banco de Platia Syntagma, em Atenas. Sua imaginação reportou-se a três anos atrás, ao dia em que Sasuke, com mãos pouco firmes, deslizara o anel em seu dedo gélido. E essa cena assumira uma dimensão estranha, quase irreal, em sua mente...

A família, o sorriso da avó, de silencioso triunfo; a mãe, já marcada pela morte, quase muito doente para estar presente, com os olhos brilhando de satisfação na face cinzenta; a minúscula capela branca nos arredores da vila, o doce canto que se estendia além do círculo das chamas das velas douradas; o perfume das flores; as vestes reluzentes do padre; os ícones dourados de suave olhar... até que tudo se esmaeceu, e havia apenas os dois: ela, como uma obediente boneca de cera e, afinal de contas, é o que fora exatamente, no fabuloso vestido de casamento de seda da avó, o corpete incrustado de pérolas verdadeiras, e Sasuke...

Sasuke ! Ela lançou a cabeça para trás, mas ele olhava com o cenho carregado e distraidamente para o anel. De novo, frente a frente, os dois, ela era forçada a imaginar, amedrontada, pela milésima vez, como ele teria suportado o golpe. Um homem tão orgulhoso, e os gregos davam tanta importância para as formalidades. Com certeza a família devia ter se unido e guardado tudo o que se relacionava ao casamento e à sua fuga como um segredo. Ele teria ficado muitíssimo zangado com ela, aliás ainda estava, um sentimento que fora alimentado durante três anos...

Ela estremeceu, atraindo o olhar de Sasuke. Suas faces estavam tão próximas que o calor da respiração dele tocava a boca da jovem.

Ele afinal soltou-a, mas, quando Sakura deu um passo para trás, ele levantou a mão e, deslizando os dedos pelo nó de seu lenço de cabeça, com destreza desmanchou-o, libertando os cabelos tão cuidadosamente escondidos. Eles caíram como uma cascata cor-de-rosa sobre os ombros delicados.

Ela percebeu a respiração dele acelerar e, enquanto se forçava com docilidade a ficar imóvel, ele apanhou algumas mechas, levantando-as e deixando-as cair através dos dedos.

\- Eu tinha esquecido - ele falou baixo, como que para si mesmo - esta cor tão especial - dos cabelos, ele voltou o olhar para ela, e por um momento seus olhares se sustentaram - O que eu disse, uma vez, que eles pareciam ?

\- Sorvete de morango - ela respondeu, com voz quase inaudível, e o ouviu dar uma leve risada.

\- Achava que eu tinha dito algo mais romântico, mas, sim, você tem razão, eu lembro agora - Ele se virou abruptamente e apanhou a bagagem sobre a mesa - Venha.

Por um momento, ela hesitou e então apanhou a bolsa a tiracolo e seguiu-o através da porta, a cabeça levantada, sem sentir o próprio corpo sobre os pés. Parecia viver um sonho.

Ao invés de se dirigirem para o saguão principal do aeroporto, ele a conduziu através de uma porta lateral, para fora, direto do calor sufocante, onde um Mercedes preto estava estacionado, o porta-malas já aberto. O jovem que se encontrava na direção saiu rápido, apanhou a bagagem e a acomodou no carro. Sasuke a ajudou, na verdade conduziu-a ao banco de trás, apertando-lhe o cotovelo com força. Depois sentou-se ao seu lado.

Os dois homens conversaram com animação durante todo o percurso para o porto, mas Sakura, incapaz de compreender uma palavra do que diziam, e consciente de estar sendo examinada com franca curiosidade através do espelho pelo chofer, aninhou-se no canto do banco, bem distante de Sasuke, e passou a olhar para fora, pela janela, a expressão indecifrável.

O carro parou junto ao cais. O jovem descarregou a bagagem, despediu-se de Sasuke com um aperto de mão, disse algo que fez ambos rirem, acenou um polido "_Herete" _em sua direção e partiu.

Havia uma imponente lancha a motor estacionada ao longo do cais. Sasuke acomodou a bagagem na popa e saltou a bordo. Nesse momento, o apito estridente de um navio chamou a atenção de Sakura que, ao voltar-se, avistou uma enorme barcaça branca se afastando do cais. Entre os inúmeros passageiros que se inclinavam sobre a amurada, ela distinguiu, de relance, cabelos loiros e uma camiseta vermelha. Atsui ! Devia ser a balsa para Heraklion. Por um momento o pensamento maluco de correr ao longo do cais e se atirar sobre a balsa passou-lhe pela mente. Mas era tarde demais e, de qualquer maneira, Sasuke jamais a deixaria fugir uma segunda vez.

Ele a olhou como se lesse seus pensamentos, e estendeu a mão, que ela preferiu ignorar, entrando sozinha no barco. Antes mesmo de ter tempo de acomodar-se no banco estreito, ele deu partida no motor e manobrou no porto, lotado de barcos de luxo, em direção ao mar aberto.

Sakura virou-se de lado, apoiando os cotovelos na grade lateral do barco e espreitou, indiferente, a cidade de Mykonos, insensível à beleza das casas brancas, resplandecentes ao Sol, e dispostas ao longo da colina como blocos de um brinquedo gigantesco.

Aos poucos, a faixa de água atrás deles se alargou e mudou a cor para um profundo azul-marinho, pequenas ondas se levantando como renda branca. Ao olhar para trás, quase hipnotizada, quase sem ouvir o bater das ondas sobre o casco, ela reviu mentalmente sua última jornada através do mesmo estreito marítimo...

Nos poucos dias de noivado, após finalmente ter sucumbido aos urgentes rogos da mãe e antes da cerimônia, Sasuke fora muito correto, beijando-a apenas uma vez, de maneira formal, um beijo de primo, os lábios frios apenas tocando sua pele escaldante.

Exceto em uma ocasião; a respiração acelerou-se ante a memória do que acontecera, e estivera nervosa durante o dia inteiro, e terminara descendo muito cedo para jantar. Por isso se pusera a perambular pelo jardim deserto. De repente, vira Sasuke se aproximar, mas antes de poder escapar, ele tomara-lhe mão e conduzira-a ao longo do caminho entre os ciprestes atrás da _villa._

Na conversa casual, ela sentiu a tensão interna que ele transmitia para sua mão e daí para todo o seu corpo, até ela começar a se retrair, tomada de nervosa apreensão, como um gato antes de uma tempestade. O caminho se estreitara e ela conseguira se libertar, andando na frente, quando soou a chamada para o jantar. Aliviada, ela se voltara, colidindo com violência contra ele. No momento seguinte, ele a abraçava com força.

\- Sakura ! - a voz era baixa e ela sentiu-se presa contra o corpo forte. Quando ele baixou a cabeça, ela gritou.

\- Não ! - conseguindo se libertar com um movimento brusco, ela saiu correndo, de volta para a segurança das luzes e das pessoas no terraço.

Quando Sasuke apareceu, pálido, e com os lábios apertados, mostrando a tensão interna, a refeição estava quase terminada. Depois desta ocasião, vira-o tão poucas vezes que chegou a pensar que ele a evitava.

Mas, na festa de casamento, sentada ao seu lado, na enorme mesa do terraço, sombreado por videiras, ela só sentira a presença dele. Tudo o mais, as risadas, as conversas animadas, o retinir dos brindes, os empregados passando e servindo comida, se esmaecera como um borrão.

Num dado momento, ele se inclinara sobre uma mesa para falar com alguém sentado a uma pequena distância e seu braço roçara no dela e a perna forte e musculosa se movera contra a de Sakura.

No mesmo instante, os dois se entreolharam e ela percebera, nos maravilhosos olhos negros, a mesma faísca em iminente ignição. Ele desviara o olhar de imediato e o substituíra por uma expressão fria e informal. Mas ela continuara sentada, imóvel, as mãos cruzadas no colo, cobertas pela toalha branca da mesa, as unhas se enterrando com selvageria nas palmas úmidas, lutando para recompor-se, enquanto rostos sorridentes a observavam. Sentira a face familiar de Sasuke se transformar, de maneira inesperada, na de um desconhecido ameaçador.

Levantara-se, murmurando uma desculpa incoerente, e apressara-se a entrar na casa. Enquanto abria a porta de seu quarto, ainda não tinha idéia do que pretendia fazer, e dirigira-se ao banheiro, para borrifar o rosto com água fria, evitando com cuidado olhar-se ao espelho.

De volta ao quarto, ficara parada alguns minutos e depois, subitamente, tirou o vestido de seda, jogando-o ao chão, apressada. Vestira saia e blusa, apanhara uma mala no armário, arrancara roupas dos cabides e jogara-as dentro, de qualquer jeito. Verificara, dentro da bolsa, a tiracolo, se lá estavam a carteira, o passaporte e o bilhete de retorno, uma passagem que, alguns minutos atrás, ela pensara nunca mais usar e, ouvindo as risadas no terraço lá embaixo, sentiu-se congelar. Mas a casa continuava silenciosa.

Ao abrir a porta, percebera na mão o anel de casamento. Ela olhara-o fascinada, enquanto sentimentos estranhos a invadiam e acabou por retirá-lo e colocá-lo, com precisão geométrica, no centro da mesa de cabeceira.

Agarrando a maleta, fugira pelas escadas abaixo, esperando a qualquer momento sentir, nos ombros, uma mão a impedi-la de continuar. Forçara-se a andar nas pontas dos pés, a respiração presa. Passara pela cozinha barulhenta e saíra, enfim, correndo, através das oliveiras, para a estrada que levava à cidade de Tinos. Continuara a correr até que um carro cheio de jovens turistas alemães parou a seu lado. Quase gritou de terror.

Eles a deixaram junto ao porto, mas a balsa para Mykonos acabara de partir. Ficara ali de pé, vendo-a se afastar, e ela devia ter demonstrado um pouco de ansiedade para um casal de ingleses, num iate próximo, pois eles a chamaram. Estavam partindo para Mykonos e, se ela desejasse uma carona...

Um borrifo de água salgada cegou-a por um momento. Afastou o queixo da amurada e olhou para Sasuke. Ele tirara o blusão e ela podia ver os braços fortes e os músculos dos ombros tensos enquanto ele dirigia, aproximando-se rapidamente da terra. Seus cabelos negros, ligeiramente alongados, exatamente como se lembrava, formavam anéis junto ao colarinho da camisa branca.

Sasuke... por que ele não a perseguira ? Ela se questionara tantas vezes, mas jamais chegara perto da resposta. Ele poderia tê-la detido com tanta facilidade, tanto durante a travessia lenta no barco a vela para Mykonos, como no aeroporto. E por que não a seguira à Inglaterra ? Ela imaginara que ele o faria, e sentia pavor ao pensar na inevitável confrontação furiosa entre ele e o pai.

Mas, aos poucos, o medo cedera. O pai ficara furioso de início, menos com ela do que com "aquele clã Uchiha", e falara zangado sobre obter uma anulação imediata. Porém, sua cautela inata reaparecera junto com a costumeira crença de que se um problema fosse ignorado por tempo suficiente, acabaria desaparecendo, e ele nada fizera, resumindo-se a comentar que haveria tempo suficiente para esse tipo de coisa no futuro.

Assim, tudo tinha ficado em segredo, partilhado apenas com tia Madoka, e ela voltara à escola, ainda como Sakura Haruno. Na normalidade da vida escolar, o episódio assumira a natureza de um desvio, um sonho efêmero, uma versão um pouco mais exagerada das histórias românticas de férias que os amigos costumavam narrar.

Realidade impossível de fugir que surgira apenas uma vez, poucas semanas depois de o semestre escolar ter se iniciado. Uma breve carta ao pai informava que Mebuki Haruno, nascida Uchiha, falecera. Após o casamento forçado de Sakura e sua fuga, estava fora de questão a presença dela ou do pai no funeral. Mas, mesmo assim, por várias semanas a jovem chorara até adormecer, lamentando a perda da relação com a mãe, que, na verdade, jamais acontecera.

Ela percebeu o motor parar e, levantando os olhos, viu que haviam chegado. À frente, reconheceu a pequena enseada, margeada por altos ciprestes dos quais se lembrava tão bem, e avistou a estreita faixa de areia dourada separando as árvores da água. Adiante, cobrindo a colina, a espessa folhagem mal deixava entrever a mancha rosada da casa entre os altos pinheiros.

Sasuke deixou o barco derivar até que um dos lados se alinhou ao lado do suporte de madeira do pequeno cais, enquanto ela permanecia sentada, calada, as mãos apertando com força a bolsa.

\- Vamos.

Ele a esperava em pé, ao lado. Sem uma palavra, ela se levantou com dificuldade, mas uma vertigem a fez tropeçar e cair sobre ele, que a segurou pelo braço. Ele ficou tenso ao perceber a extrema palidez da moça.

\- Não fique assim, _koukla mou._

\- A-assim como ?

\- Como se fosse ser devorada por leões - ele sorriu a contragosto.

"Entrando na jaula dos leões". Ao eco destas palavras, seu corpo estremeceu numa forte convulsão e ele a forçou a sentar no banco.

\- Sakura - os olhos escuros estavam muito sérios - Você precisa parar de agir como um animal indefeso sendo caçado. Ninguém dirá uma palavra a você sobre o que aconteceu, prometo-lhe. Está tudo esquecido.

\- É claro que não está - ela interrompeu, brusca - Como poderia estar ?

Ela tentou libertar a mão, mas ele apertou-a ainda mais.

\- Bem, talvez não esteja esquecido, mas _nada _\- por um segundo ela distinguiu a despótica segurança da família Uchiha - será dito. Você sabe - seus olhos se estreitaram, pensativos -, se continuar desta maneira melodramática, começarei a pensar que você sente-se culpada por todo o caso.

\- É o que sinto de verdade - seus nervos sobrecarregados abafavam as palavras - Sinto-me culpada por ter me deixado levar nessa estúpida charada - ela estremeceu ante a expressão dele, mas continuou: - E, para sua informação, desprezo a mim mesma por ter sido tão fraca. Assim, se você acha...

\- Cale-se - ele falou baixinho, mas por um momento ela sentiu-se desconcertada.

\- Não, não me calarei. Deixe-me perguntar-lhe apenas uma coisa: eu já o abandonei uma vez. O que o torna tão seguro de que não farei exatamente a mesma coisa no primeiro momento em que tiver a possibilidade ?

Os dedos dele se apertavam com violência maior no braço da jovem, como se quisesse sacudi-la. Porém ele conseguiu se controlar.

\- Sabe, minha cara, aos doze anos, você era exasperante e agora me parece mais exasperante ainda - ele a olhou pensativo - Terei apenas de me certificar de que você não tenha chance de desaparecer novamente.

Apesar do calor, o tom ameaçador da voz, aparentemente gentil, a fez sentir-se gelada.

\- Agora, venha - e ele a levantou.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Atravessaram a floresta de pinheiros sem uma palavra. O único som era o de seus pés amassando as agulhas dos pinheiros caídas no chão. Embora Sakura soubesse que Sasuke tencionava manter-se em silêncio, ainda assim a total falta de comunicação a enervava. De vez em quando, ele a olhava de relance, mas seu rosto taciturno repelia a idéia de qualquer tipo de conversa. Além disso, a subida era tão íngreme que, embora ele carregasse sua bagagem, ela aos poucos ficou para trás, acalorada e arquejante.

Finalmente alcançaram o bosque de oliveiras. Na primeira vez que viera a Tinos, aquele lugar lhe provocara uma fascinação infantil. Ela amara os cinzentos troncos nodosos, os ramos retorcidos e, nas tardes quentes, muitas vezes ela se esgueirava para lá com um livro, grata pela solidão e pelo silêncio.

Tinha sua árvore preferida, muito antiga. Era tão sua favorita que a família, em tom de brincadeira, a chamava a ''árvore de Sakura''. Uma vez, Sasuke a encontrara lá e lhe dissera que esta árvore tinha quase mil anos de idade. Ela costumava sentar-se à sombra, apoiada contra o tronco áspero, ou ficava deitada sobre um tapete, contemplando a luz do Sol filtrar-se através da folhagem dourada.

\- Qual é o problema ? - ele parou, esperando que ela o alcançasse.

\- Oh, eu estava apenas procurando aquela velha árvore. Você se lembra, a que eu costumava procurar. Era bem ali !

\- Morreu há dois invernos atrás - ele comentou brevemente.

\- Oh, não, que pena ! - ela deixou escapar, horrorizada, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Sabia que o olhar penetrante dele a examinava e se virou, zangada consigo mesma. Chorar por uma árvore, por todos os céus !

\- Mas nós pegamos uma muda dela e a plantamos no mesmo lugar. Olhe, está ali - ele apontou para um pequeno arbusto e depois acrescentou, casualmente: - Parecia uma pena deixar morrer a "árvore de Sakura".

\- Oh - sentia-se tocada e só conseguia olhar para ele através da largura do caminho, mas seu rosto era inescrutável na densa sombra, e depois de alguns momentos ele continuou a caminhar, deixando-a para trás, a segui-lo.

As oliveiras rodeavam os campos da _villa_ como um mar verde-cinzento e, por detrás de uma cerca viva florida, podiam-se ouvir gritos e risadas. A piscina, estavam todos lá. Quase sem perceber, ela ficou mais próxima de Sasuke, o coração batendo violentamente. Ele não comentou nada, mas segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza e levou-a rapidamente através da grama banhada de Sol para a sombra do terraço.

Felizmente tanto o _hall_ de entrada como o pátio estavam desertos, embora um par de marcas de pés pequenos e úmidos formassem uma trilha através dos ladrilhos rústicos de cor avermelhada. Ela o seguiu escada acima e então, sem refletir, encaminhou-se para o pequeno quarto que ocupara nas visitas anteriores.

Sasuke, entretanto, continuou ao longo da passagem aberta em direção ao fundo da velha casa onde, no outro extremo, uma janela estava aberta, deixando entrar o ar frio das colinas para dentro da _villa._ Ele abriu uma porta e gesticulou, chamando-a. As persianas fechadas tornavam o quarto fresco e quase escuro, mas ele logo abriu uma pela metade. Ela olhou ao redor, rápido, e então, avistando um par de jeans masculinos jogado numa cadeira, um par de alpargatas pretas ao lado, sua boca ficou seca e ela recuou, deixando-se cair numa cadeira.

\- É o seu quarto, não é ?

\- É - ele anuiu.

É claro. Como fora ingênua, para onde mais ele a levaria ? Seus olhos deslizaram sobre a pesada cama de casal, coberta com uma colcha de algodão rústico, bordada, de cor creme, e depois ela desviou o olhar, confusa.

\- Bem, eu não... - ela o desafiou.

\- Não imaginei que você estaria disposta - ele comentou, com os lábios retorcidos - Ao menos - ele fez uma pausa para conseguir um efeito maior - ainda não - seu olhar significativo a fez corar, mas ele continuou: - Mas você _vai _ficar nesta ala da casa. Tenho meu velho quarto de vestir preparado, ali.

Um amplo banheiro, bastante antiquado, conduzia ao quarto que ele mencionara. De má vontade, ela o seguiu até uma porta no fundo do banheiro. Atravessando-a, entraram no quarto, que ficava no ângulo da casa. Era pequeno, com janelas altas, protegidas por persianas e, embora simples, de decoração bastante acolhedora, com uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda de pinho, uma mesa e um armário.

Ele deixou cair a mala sobre um dos tapetes de lã de colorido alegre e brilhante que cobria o chão.

\- Este é o seu quarto. Ao menos até que...

Ele deixou a sentença inacabada e ela se voltou, apoiando o mais devagar possível a bolsa a tiracolo sobre a mesa.

\- A propósito - ele continuou -, talvez tenha escapado à sua atenção, mas receio que terá de partilhar meu banheiro. No entanto, nós podemos chegar a um arranjo amigável, não tenho dúvidas.

Ao olhar para a porta, ela percebeu, horrorizada, que não tinha chave nem fechadura.

\- E, talvez, também não tenha percebido que o único caminho para este quarto passa pelo meu próprio.

Ela o contemplou, tensa. Então, era uma prisioneira e Sasuke, seu carcereiro; estava completamente indefesa. Um sentimento de completo desamparo a inundou, paralisando-a de tal maneira que ela caiu em estado de letargia. Desta vez, sabia, não haveria escapatória...

Ele a olhou por um breve momento, acenou de leve com um gesto de cabeça, bastante satisfeito pelo óbvio efeito de suas palavras.

\- Sua avó desejava vê-la assim que chegássemos, mas pensei que talvez você necessitasse de alguns minutos para se preparar.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, ela se deixou cair sobre a cama, alguns segundos antes de as forças a abandonarem por completo.

Ela estava sonhando, precisava estar. Era mais um dos inúmeros pesadelos que tivera durante vários meses após sua fuga, mas, agora, quando mordeu com selvageria os próprios lábios, a dor que sentiu foi bastante real. O que faria ? A questão agitava o seu cérebro, mas depois, com surpreendente calma, ordenou a si própria: lavar o rosto e pentear os cabelos. Se Sasuke, ao voltar, não a encontrasse pronta, ficaria zangado.

Ela o vira furioso de fato apenas uma vez, quando Sai, seu irmão caçula, já interditado de dirigir por excesso de velocidade, "emprestara" seu novo Aston-Martin esporte e se chocara contra uma parede de tijolos. Mas a lembrança da fúria de Sasuke, sete anos atrás, ainda estava fresca em sua memória...

No banheiro, ela borrifou o rosto e os pulsos com água fria. Queria desesperadamente uma ducha fria, mas já percebera que também no banheiro não havia fechadura e, ainda que nenhum som viesse do quarto de Sasuke, ela não ousava se despir.

Na tentativa de mostrar desafio, pensara em não se trocar, mas, após refletir, concluiu que uma camiseta suada e um jeans velho dariam a todos uma vantagem bastante considerável. Por isso ela voltou ao quarto, abriu a maleta e tirou a primeira coisa que avistou: um vestido simples, de mangas curtas, de algodão, estampado com pequenas flores, e o vestiu.

Sentou-se no banco da penteadeira, ao lado da qual havia um espelho e, desajeitada, começou a passar o pente pelos cabelos sedosos. A impaciência inicial foi dando lugar, aos poucos, ao costumeiro sentimento sensual que lhe provocava o pente, fazendo-a sentir-se como um gato sendo acariciado. Apoiou o pente afinal, levantou-se ajeitando o vestido e, com vagar, observou-se à meia-luz. Pernas longas e bem torneadas, o busto arredondado, os quadris formando uma curva suave... embora não fosse uma rainha da beleza, ao menos deixara de ser a adolescente roliça, que costumava chorar desesperançada achando que jamais teria um corpo esbelto. Porém, da noite para o dia, seu corpo se afinara e uma linda jovem surgira.

E também tinha boa postura, analisou-se serena. Os exercícios antiquados do departamento de ginástica da escola, equilibrando na cabeça um livro pesado, e a voz da professora advertindo-a "Cabeça para cima, Sakura, peito para fora, barriga para dentro", haviam dado bons resultados.

O rosto que via no espelho era pálido, as feições delicadas tensas de apreensão, os grandes olhos verdes agora quase tão escurecidos quanto os de Sasuke.

Ela percebeu um leve movimento e viu-o atrás de si, refletido no espelho, observando-a. Ela se voltou rápida.

\- Você deveria bater.

\- Foi o que fiz, mas você estava muito ocupada admirando a si própria - a voz era calma, baixa, mas seus nervos aguçados captaram qualquer coisa diferente. Zanga ? Não, nada disso, ela pensou, de repente em pânico... e a expressão nos olhos dele só fizeram aumentar seu senso de isolamento e vulnerabilidade.

\- Estou pronta - ela conseguiu pronunciar, depois de respirar fundo.

Em silêncio andaram, juntos, pelo corredor, as tábuas do assoalho rangendo sob seus passos. Desceram uma escada e, afinal, Sasuke bateu numa porta.

\- _Peraste._

Por um instante, Sakura teve a idéia instintiva de fugir, mas Sasuke, com um ligeiro aperto em seu braço, mais uma advertência que um apoio, a orientou para dentro do quarto.

\- Sakura está aqui, _Thia _Yukino.

E antes mesmo que seus olhos tivessem se acostumado à escuridão das cortinas fechadas, ele partira...

* * *

Sakura escovava os cabelos metodicamente. Não fora tão mau assim. Fora como uma visita ao dentista quando, apesar do medo, necessitava de uma revisão.

A avó não poderia ter sido mais gentil. Havia beijado Sakura em ambas as faces, envolvendo-a numa nuvem de fragrância de Balenciaga, dera-lhe algumas amêndoas açucaradas de cor rosa, guardadas numa caixa de _papier-maché _que sempre mantinha para os membros mais jovens da família, a fizera sentar-se num banquinho para examiná-la. Afinal, com a mão coberta de jóias, acariciara o seu rosto e declarara que ela estava ainda mais bonita do que na última vez em que a vira.

Fora tudo. Nenhuma acusação, muito menos admoestações. Uma Sakura confusa emergira, sentindo-se vagamente como Alice no País das Maravilhas ao sair do toca do coelho. Sasuke estava certo. Ele lhe dissera que ninguém faria comentários sobre a sua ausência, o que parecia verdadeiro. Seus terríveis delitos, sua fuga e, pior ainda, a permanência longa, que devia ter chocado toda a família Uchiha até o mais fundo âmago do coração grego, deviam ser ignorados, permanecer como um segredo, como se jamais tivessem acontecido...

Uma batida despertou-a do devaneio; uma batida que parecia significar: "Estou batendo apenas porque decidi que quero fazê-lo, mas não me faça esperar", e Sasuke entrou no quarto. Havia trocado de roupa. Agora usava uma calça de tecido rústico e uma camisa de algodão de cor limão claro. Esquecera que, na _villa, _os membros mais jovens da família abandonavam as roupas formais que usavam quase o ano inteiro, por outras bem esportivas. O vestido que trouxera, de jersey de algodão azul pálido, comprado para as noitadas em Creta, seria adequado para o ambiente da ilha.

Desta vez ela não se voltou, mas olhou para ele através do espelho, a escova suspensa sobre o cabelo, enquanto ele atravessava o quarto e se colocava atrás dela. Como se se tratasse de outra pessoa, ela observou enquanto os olhos dele a examinavam com vagar, passando pela curva dos seios e quadris, sugeridos através do sutiã de renda de algodão branca e calcinha igual. De repente sentiu-se ruborizar e todo o corpo tremer.

Desejava com desespero levantar-se e vestir o roupão que deixara sobre uma cadeira, há alguns minutos. Mas conseguiu se controlar, antecipando o sorriso irônico que essa atitude provocaria. Contentou-se em sentar-se mais à frente, de modo a impedir que a calça dele encostasse em suas costas nuas, provocando um formigamento na fina pele dourada.

Desde que Sasuke a capturara no aeroporto, ela sentira-se como se estivesse boiando com dificuldade na água, tentando desesperadamente ficar à tona. Mas agora, encontrando o olhar impenetrável no espelho, sentiu correntes invisíveis a percorrê-la inexoravelmente, ameaçando tragá-la e levá-la à destruição. Não podia, de maneira nenhuma, enfrentar o olhar de Sasuke refletido no espelho, por isso transferiu toda a atenção para o ato de escovar os cabelos, o que passou a fazer com os dedos, devagar, separando mecha por mecha.

\- Já está pronta ? - ele interrogou abruptamente - O jantar será servido dentro de alguns minutos.

\- S-sim, quase. Irei ao seu quarto, se quiser me esperar lá - mas ele preferiu ignorar a sugestão e sentou-se sobre a cama.

\- Obrigado, mas prefiro ficar.

Ela se levantou, tentando agarrar o vestido, que estava sobre a cama, ao lado dele. Porém, intencionalmente ou não, a perna dele prendia a roupa.

\- Desculpe-me - ela disse entredentes, e puxou-o com força.

Dando as costas para ele, vestiu-se logo, passando o vestido pela cabeça e ombros. Teve um violento sobressalto ao sentir o ligeiro toque de dedos em suas costas, fechando o longo zíper com habilidade. Ordenou-se a não tentar resistir quando ele lhe virou o rosto com vagar. Fixou os olhos no terceiro botão de sua camisa, mas depois sentiu-se gelar quando ele levantou seus cabelos para libertá-los da gola do vestido, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros.

Afinal, levantou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo. Estudou seu rosto por longos momentos e depois murmurou baixinho, quase como se estivesse falando sozinho.

\- Aos dezesseis anos, Sakura _mou, _você prometia uma grande beleza, e agora esta promessa está plenamente cumprida.

Ela o olhava hipnotizada, os olhos verdes se abrindo cada vez mais.

\- Aos doze - ele deu uma risada estranha, quase contida -, você era surpreendente. Gorducha, os cabelos maravilhosos presos em dois feios rabos-de-cavalo, aparelho nos dentes, e suas roupas...

Ele revirou os olhos de modo expressivo e com angústia. Sakura lembrou-se das blusas de algodão fechadas, o short bege, as sandálias confortáveis mas sem nenhuma graça que a velha governanta de seu pai comprara para ela...

Amolada de modo insuportável pelos novos primos e por uma em particular, Matsuri, de cabelos castanhos e brilhantes, um dia ela se refugiara entre as oliveiras, soluçando baixinho com o rosto apoiado entre os joelhos, até que Sasuke a encontrara. Ele vinha subindo da praia, com a última namorada, uma criatura bela e sofisticada, que, para Sakura, mais se assemelhava a uma deusa. Mas, ao avistar a menina imersa em lágrimas, ele se afastara da moça e sentara-se ao seu lado, pondo um braço ao seu redor e insistindo para que lhe contasse o que estava errado.

Apesar da dificuldade em se exprimir, ele captara, afinal, que uma pequena parte de tanto sofrimento provinha da desprezada roupa que ela usava. Com rispidez, ele ordenara que ela secasse os olhos, depois levou-a de barco a Mykonos, onde se encaminharam para a loja mais chique da cidade.

\- Sente-se melhor, agora ? - ele perguntara ao ajudá-la a desembarcar, quando voltaram. Ela segurava, maravilhada, os olhos parecendo estrelas brilhantes, o lindo pacote, amarrado com uma fita dourada e contendo a nova camiseta cor de pêssego e short combinando, uma saia rodada com margaridas estampadas e, o melhor de tudo, o lindo e brilhante vestido de praia cor-de-rosa.

Incapaz de confiar na própria voz, ela apenas acenara com um gesto de assentimento e depois, vencendo a própria timidez, o abraçara convulsivamente, dizendo a si própria que amaria esse generoso primo para sempre...

De algum lugar, ecoou o som suave de um gongo por toda a casa.

\- Jantar - disse Sasuke.

Ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela, que se permitiu ser conduzida para fora do quarto.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

A longa mesa de cavalete estava posta, exatamente como Sakura se lembrava, no terraço sombreado por videiras e primaveras. A maior parte da família já estava lá e o som de animada conversa alcançou Sakura enquanto ela se detinha incerta na porta. Mas a mão de Sasuke, bem nas suas costas, a impelia para a frente. O bate-papo animado se interrompeu e o silêncio predominou, dando-lhe a certeza de que toda a família conseguia ouvir o seu coração batendo com força.

Entre os inúmeros e surpresos primos de segundo e terceiro grau que a encaravam, ela reconheceu algumas faces. A avó, é claro, estava na cabeceira da mesa, resplandecente em seda negra e pérolas... Shizune, a versão mais suave de Sasuke, sua irmã mais velha, com o marido, Kakashi... e aqueles deviam ser seus filhos adolescentes, bem mais crescidos que da última vez que os vira... E, também, a caçula da família, Maho, sentada serena entre a mãe e o pai e que não passava de um bebê quando Sakura deixara a ilha. Era, agora, uma linda menininha de olhos escuros vestida de branco... _Thia_ Chiyo, a tia-avó de Sakura, cujo noivo fora morto na guerra civil e que nunca se casara, ainda de luto há quarenta anos...

A mãe de Sasuke não estava presente. Quando o marido morrera, ela cortara todas as ligações com a família e agora passava os verões num iate ancorado na Cote d'Azur, a Riviera francesa. Aliás, não viera nem mesmo ao casamento... no outro extremo da mesa, entretanto, aquele devia ser Shinji, o irmão mais velho de sua mãe, com a elegante esposa, Risa e a filha Matsuri, sim, ela se lembrava bem de Matsuri, que costumava atormentá-la até que Sasuke a fizesse parar. Que idade teria agora ? Vinte e cinco, com certeza, quatro anos mais jovem que Sasuke, e ainda mais bonita, com os cabelos castanhos emoldurando o dourado da pele bronzeada, estonteante num simples, aliás enganadoramente simples, Sakura refletiu, vestido branco, e pesadas jóias de ouro cintilando no pescoço e nos pulsos. Os olhos das duas moças se encontraram e, durante um breve momento, Sakura sentiu-se como a desajeitada estudante de doze anos...

Sasuke deve ter sentido o tremor que percorreu todo o seu corpo, pois aumentou a pressão da mão e empurrou-a para a frente. Mais uma vez, ela sentiu o ar de autoridade, sem dúvida adquirido por ter sido obrigado a assumir a chefia da família muito cedo, em virtude da morte prematura do pai, e ela quase podia distinguir as ondas de alerta que emanavam dele. Nenhuma palavra fora de lugar, era a sua advertência para todos.

Como se fosse uma resposta à ameaça implícita, houve um polido coro de _"Kalispera, _Sasuke, _Kalispera, _Sakura", e então ela se deixou cair na cadeira que ele puxava para ela, grata pelo sorriso caloroso e aparentemente sincero da irmã de Sasuke. E de novo as conversas recomeçaram.

Ele deslizou para o lugar ao seu lado, a perna encostando na dela, o que a fez afastar-se um pouco, e então ele começou uma animada conversa com o cunhado. O grego clássico que ela estudara na escola, e aperfeiçoado pelo pai, era suficientemente próximo ao idioma moderno para ela poder acompanhar o que se dizia a seu redor, e, de qualquer modo, sempre que alguém lhe dirigia alguma observação, tomava o máximo cuidado de usar um inglês impecável.

Mas, na maior parte do tempo, Sakura, os nervos à flor da pele e consciente dos olhares de esguelha, ainda que veladamente cuidadosos, com que era examinada, manteve os olhos abaixados para o próprio prato, incapaz de falar.

Com esforço conseguiu mastigar e mesmo engolir um pouco do delicioso suflê de queijo _fetta _colocado à sua frente.

\- _Oriste, _todo mundo - saudou um jovem, de short de brim desbotado e blusa preta, entrando a largos passos pelo terraço - Sakura, querida.

Antes que ela pudesse se esquivar, ele a levantara e estava plantando um amplo beijo em seus lábios.

\- Está muito atrasado, Sai - admoestou a voz severa da avó.

Sai, o irmão mais jovem de Sasuke, mais exuberante que nunca. Afinal, ele libertou a moça e lançou à tia um amplo sorriso nada arrependido.

\- Desculpe, _Thia _Yukino - e sentou-se no único lugar vazio, bem em frente a Sakura.

Ela conseguira voltar ao próprio lugar e se esforçava para engolir mais um pouco de suflê quando ouviu Sai dirigir-se alegremente a todo o grupo.

\- O que há no menu hoje ? Carne de cordeiro, suponho.

Desta vez, Sakura foi mais rápida que Sasuke em entender. Ela lhe lançou um rápido olhar de lado e o viu franzir a testa, aborrecido.

\- O que você quer dizer, Sai ? - perguntou, gélida, a avó.

\- Bem, com certeza, deve ser cordeiro, para celebrar o retorno de minha linda cunhada pródiga !

Um ligeiro choque pareceu perturbar a respiração de todos à mesa, mas Sai não pareceu dar a menor importância. Sakura tinha certeza de que não havia nenhuma malícia na observação de Sai; ao contrário, ele estava apenas tentando dizer, ao seu modo, "bem-vinda", e ao mesmo tempo desanuviar a tensão que parecia ter se apoderado de todos no terraço. Mas, ainda assim, suas mãos agarraram a faca e o garfo com força...

\- E o que teremos mais tarde ? - Sai continuava, sem se deixar abater - Torta humilde, suponho ?

Sakura, vermelha devido ao constrangimento, ouviu uma risadinha, de Matsuri, tinha certeza.

\- Basta, Sai.

Sasuke não levantara a voz, mas ela distinguiu a advertência gelada por trás da superfície.

\- Ou eu estou excessivamente atrasado? Eles já a obrigaram a comer, Sakura _mou ?_

\- Sai...

Sasuke ainda não movera um músculo, mas Sakura, quase se retorcendo na cadeira, estremeceu diante da fúria impressa no tom de voz dele, e Sai, após trocar um longo olhar com o irmão, hesitou e finalmente calou-se, não cometendo mais nenhuma indiscrição.

Em vez disso, pôs-se a dar um vívido relato de uma operação de apendicite de emergência a que assistira na semana anterior, no hospital da Escola de Medicina na qual ele estudava em Atenas. Embora a descrição sangrenta ameaçasse claramente impedir o resto da família de saborear o _garithespilafi, _o pilau, a comida oriental com enormes camarões cozidos em especiarias aromáticas e que tinha sido colocado à mesa em dois enormes recipientes de cerâmica, Sakura sentiu que todos estavam aliviados por ele ter abandonado o assunto proibido da sua volta.

O resto da refeição decorreu em lentidão agoniante, mas, na hora em que a deliciosa sobremesa de _baklava _foi servida, com suas camadas de massa folhada finíssima embebidas em mel e recheadas com amêndoas, ela conseguira, com a ajuda de um copo do leve vinho branco grego, coragem suficiente para trocar umas poucas palavras com Shizune. Mas ela sabia que seria incapaz de agüentar o que seria a ainda mais demorada cerimônia do café e dos licores. Desajeitada, levantou-se.

\- Desculpem-me, eu estou muito cansada - murmurou, sem ousar olhar para Sasuke. E, no meio de um coro murmurado de "_Kalinikta, _Sakura", ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e fugiu.

De volta à escuridão refrescante de seu quarto, ela sentou-se à beira da cama, respirando fundo, numa tentativa vã de acalmar-se.

A família tinha aprendido bem a lição, obedecendo ao pé da letra as instruções severas de Sasuke, exceto, é claro, o irreprimível Sai, mas, ainda assim, ela não podia ficar. Seria um completo desastre, em todos os sentidos, se o fizesse. Partiria amanhã. Precisaria contar a Sasuke. Desta vez, não fugiria covardemente, escondida, mas iria de fato, e ele teria de compreender. Por mais zangado que ficasse, com certeza o orgulho não lhe permitiria detê-la pela força.

Tensa, olhou, pela janela, para a noite estrelada lá fora, os sentidos aguçados pela escuridão, esperando a qualquer momento ouvir o som da porta do quarto abrindo. Mas a única coisa que ouviu, por um longo tempo, além do bater violento de seu coração e do distante zumbido dos insetos no bosque de oliveiras, foi o tilintar delicado de taças, proveniente do terraço, o baixo murmúrio da conversação, e em meio a todas as vozes, o timbre profundo e inconfundível da voz de Sasuke.

Ao que tudo indicava, ele decidira que ela estava de fato exausta e, não receando que ela tentasse outra fuga, tivera tato suficiente para deixá-la sozinha nessa noite. Ela teria preferido informá-lo de sua decisão de imediato, enquanto a resolução era bastante firme, mas teria de esperar até a manhã seguinte.

Enquanto isso, o torpor provocado pela fadiga começava a tomar conta de sua mente e de seu corpo, e ela sentia dificuldade em permanecer sentada na cama. Lavou-se rapidamente, nervosa por ficar demasiado tempo no banheiro partilhado, e depois vestiu a camisola cor-de-rosa, salpicada de pequenas flores, e desabou na cama.

As oliveiras agitadas pela brisa quente ressoavam no ar e além delas o mar batia na praia coberta de seixos. Lá embaixo, no terraço, a conversação suave e fluente parecia amainar...

* * *

Ela acordou com um violento sobressalto, a boca seca, o pânico a invadi-la. Perscrutou a escuridão. A casa estava silenciosa, mas algo a perturbara. Quem sabe uma coruja caçando no bosque de oliveiras ou, talvez, Sasuke, que já teria subido.

Por longos minutos, ficou contemplando a porta de comunicação, sem se mexer, tendo certeza de que só ficaria sossegada quando soubesse que ele estava no próprio quarto. Saiu da cama e, com o coração batendo diante de cada ruído do assoalho de tábuas, encaminhou-se, pé ante pé, à porta e abriu-a com cuidado. Não havia nenhuma luz, nenhum som, porém o suave aroma de colônia de sândalo permanecia no ar, e ela estava quase certa de distinguir o som de uma respiração regular.

Expelindo o ar retido, com alívio, ela fechou a porta de novo, voltou à cama, virou-se, puxou o lençol até os ombros e então ficou petrificada.

Uma sombra escura estava sentada no banco da penteadeira, a silhueta sombreada com nitidez contra o pálido semicírculo do espelho.

\- O-o q-que você está fazendo aqui ? - ela sentou-se, envolvendo-se ainda mais no lençol.

\- Não pretendia perturbá-la.

\- Então por que veio ? - desconfiança e medo permeavam-lhe a voz.

A escuridão foi iluminada por um rápido brilho do sorriso de dentes brancos.

\- Será que um marido necessita de motivos para ficar junto à cama da esposa ?

\- N-não, é claro que não. Ao menos... - ela se interrompeu, ao ouvi-lo dar uma risada.

\- Não se preocupe, _koukla mou. _Sairei daqui a pouco e não perturbarei mais o seu sono.

Porém Sasuke atravessou o quarto na direção da cama, e, antes que ela pudesse se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis, ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Tomou-a pelos ombros, transmitindo o calor das mãos através do fino algodão até a pele delicada. Puxou-a com gentileza num abraço forçado.

Pousou os lábios sobre a boca fechada da jovem. A princípio era um beijo gentil, sem urgência. Mas a sensualidade da pele dele contra a sua levou-a involuntariamente a relaxar-se e distender a tensão da própria boca. Nesse minuto traiçoeiro, em que as defesas se enfraqueceram, ele deslizou a língua dentro da boca úmida e quente, acariciando-a, brincando, persuadindo uma rendição, provocando uma resposta que ela, no íntimo, procurava desesperadamente não corresponder.

Mas sua resolução foi em vão, ela só conseguia saboreá-lo e senti-lo, e ouviu o próprio gemido fraco. Podia sentir uma de suas mãos na nuca, brincando com as longas mechas sedosas, enquanto a outra se movia para se apoderar do queixo, os dedos firmes sobre a pele macia. Distinguia o bater de seu pulso se acelerando.

E foi esse mesmo pulso errático que a salvou, ela teve a súbita certeza de que Sasuke não era nem frio nem controlado como supusera. De fato, longe disso, ela podia sentir a chama do desejo a impulsioná-lo e ela afastou a cabeça com força, empurrando seu dorso, irritada. Jamais Sasuke a beijara daquela forma e, ao sentir as ondas que atravessavam seu corpo e a tragavam, o pânico se apoderou dela.

\- Não, não, Sasuke, pare.

Mas ele ainda a reteve, tão apertada que ela podia sentir as batidas irregulares do coração, por longos minutos, antes de finalmente soltá-la.

\- Tudo bem, _koukla mou._

Aparentemente, ele estaria acalmando uma criança assustada, que despertara de um pesadelo, mas sob a calma ela ainda distinguia a respiração, que não voltara ao normal, e uma pulsação denunciantes. Ele pegou-lhe a mão, levou-a aos lábios num gentil beijo na palma e largou-a.

\- Boa noite, Sakura

\- Não, não vá embora ainda, Sasuke - ela sentiu-o hesitar, ao levantar-se.

\- Não ?

\- Eu, eu preciso falar com você - ela acrescentou rápida, receosa de que ele a interpretasse erroneamente. De fato, ela desejava com desespero ficar sozinha, mas seria melhor conversar com ele agora que esperar até a manhã seguinte. E, também, ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria mais dormir nessa noite - Não posso ficar, Sasuke - ela explodiu - Partirei amanhã cedo.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

\- Foi tudo um terrível erro. Você sabe disso muito bem. Foi um erro na última vez, e ainda é.

Ele não replicou.

\- Por favor, tente entender - havia uma nota de súplica na voz dela - Eu era jovem demais.

\- Sim, você tem razão - a voz sombria de Sasuke ressoou na escuridão - Nesse ponto, ao menos, nós a julgamos mal; você, aos dezesseis anos, em nada se assemelhava a uma moça grega da mesma idade. E concordo que foi sujeita a uma pressão que muitos poderiam considerar injusta. Chantagem emocional, inclusive, ser solicitada a aceitar o desejo da mãe moribunda.

\- Mas por quê - ela hesitou -, por que ela queria com tanto desespero que eu ?...

\- Que você se casasse comigo ? - havia dureza na voz - Talvez ache difícil de acreditar, mas ela pensava com sinceridade no seu próprio bem. É claro que ela tinha consciência da própria morte iminente e acho que queria deixá-la sob minha proteção legal.

\- Sob sua proteção ? Mas eu já estava sob os cuidados de meu pai. Aliás, lembre-se, desde que ela nos abandonou, estive sempre aos cuidados de meu pai.

\- Sim - a voz era gentil novamente - Mas você deve saber muito bem o que ela pensava sobre ele. E desejava com desespero libertar você dessa influência.

Sakura sentiu-se enrijecer de cólera. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, ele continuou:

\- Quando você veio para cá, há três anos, todos vimos que havia mudado. Você tinha sido uma criança retraída e inibida. Tornara-se uma jovem rígida, encerrada em si mesma, receosa da própria beleza, do próprio corpo, com medo dos sentimentos naturais. Percebemos que você corria perigo de ficar à margem da vida, tornando-se uma réplica gélida de seu pai.

\- Meu pai ! - a cor surgiu no rosto da jovem - Você não o conhece como...

\- Não, mas sua mãe sim - ela estremeceu diante do frio desprezo na voz - E, por isso, quando você, com tanta alegria, contou-lhe dos futuros planos que ele reservava para você, de como ele já arranjara um trabalho na biblioteca de sua própria faculdade...

\- Mas não estou fazendo nada disso. Recusei-me, aliás - na verdade, sair de casa e matricular-se num curso de administração de empresas fora sua única reação de independência em toda a vida.

\- Mas não sabíamos que isso ocorreria. E parecia _obsceno _deixar que uma linda jovem se enterrasse entre prateleiras de velhos livros empoeirados, como a princesa posta a dormir para sempre no caixão de vidro, justo quando ela estava às vésperas de tornar-se mulher - ele se interrompeu - Sua mãe parecia achar que casar comigo seria a sua salvação - ela percebeu o tom de auto-desvalorização, mas não conseguia falar nada, e ele continuou: - Sakura, ela se importava com você. Amava-a muito, de verdade.

\- Oh, sim - ela não conseguiu esconder a amargura - Amava tanto que me abandonou quando eu tinha dois anos de idade.

\- E quanta culpa ela sofreu por isso, não imagina, pelo resto da vida, pela escolha que fizera: entre você e o amante que se recusara a incumbir-se de uma criança ?

Sakura olhou para ele, horrorizada.

\- Sim, é verdade. Seu pai jamais lhe contou toda a verdade, mas agora que você não é mais uma criança, é hora de saber de tudo.

Sakura continuou perdida em meio a um redemoinho de pensamentos.

\- Você deve compreender que a tragédia de sua mãe - ele prosseguiu - começou quando ela tinha dezesseis anos e foi impedida de casar com o único homem que amaria. Acho que ela queria reviver em nós o amor que ela sentiu por meu pai, e foi correspondida.

Mais uma vez ele se interrompeu, mas ela ainda continuava incapaz de replicar, os dedos agarrando nervosamente o lençol.

\- Você precisa entender, Sakura, que ela amava meu pai tão apaixonadamente que, em nosso casamento, ela via a cura final da ferida terrível em seu próprio ser.

Ela não queria, não _podia _pensar nisso, não se permitiria enxergar o acontecimento traumático do próprio casamento nessa nova perspectiva. E, de qualquer modo, como podia Sasuke falar de amor nos termos de sua própria união _arranjada, _sem afeto ?

\- Mas era errado da parte dela - ela finalmente conseguiu falar - Ela nunca deveria ter feito tal proposta, e você não deveria ter concordado. Eu _tinha _apenas dezesseis anos.

\- Mas não tem mais dezesseis anos - por trás da irritação, havia um _frisson _macio de sensualidade, levando-a mais uma vez a agarrar o lençol - E agora que é mais velha, você pode, com certeza, decidir por si própria e, se desejar, ignorar tais pressões. Além disso, prometo-lhe, desta vez não haverá pressões familiares.

Mas não estava ali a família de Sasuke, em dobro de novo ? A prima em segundo grau, e o marido. E com certeza haveria inexorável pressão, aberta ou mais sutil, da parte dele ?...

\- Sim, eu posso decidir por mim mesma agora, e é por isso que partirei amanhã cedo. Eu, eu não o amo e...

\- Amor ? - ele interrompeu, rude - O que tem o amor a ver com isto ? Você sabe muito bem que sua mãe não amava seu pai. Acha que sua avó amava o homem que foi escolhido para ela, ou que minha mãe amava meu pai ?

\- Não, mas...

\- Aonde pretende ir ? Reencontrar os amiguinhos em Creta ?

\- Não. Voltar à Inglaterra. Voltarei para meu pai e procurarei meu advogado, iniciarei o processo de anulação do casamento.

\- Sobre qual base ?

Ela sentia-se grata pela escuridão, pois podia sentir o rubor tomar conta de seu corpo.

\- Não consumação. Meu pai disse que o casamento pode ser anulado...

\- E quando ele disse tal coisa ? - sua voz era fria e calculada, enervante.

\- Quando voltei pela primeira vez.

\- E ele continuou a falar no assunto desde então ? - definitivamente, havia algo que ela desconhecia.

\- Bem, não - ela admitiu relutante – Mas, em todo caso - ela injetou um tom de desafio na voz - , tenho idade suficiente para me ocupar de meus próprios assuntos. Portanto...

\- E suponho que você também esteja planejando devolver o dote.

\- Dote ? Que dote ? - ela teve um sobressalto.

\- Oh, seu pai esqueceu de mencioná-lo ? - ele prosseguiu, com voz suave - Que descuido o dele !

\- Mas não houve dote - ela argumentou surpresa - Como poderia ter havido ? Mesmo na Grécia, os dotes, se é que ainda existem, são dados _pela _noiva, não para ela. Até eu sei disso - ela prosseguiu mais confiante. Se ele estava tentando confundi-la, não fora bem-sucedido.

Mas Sasuke ignorou suas palavras.

\- É claro que eu não quis um dote - a arrogância em sua voz a irritou ainda mais -, mas sua mãe e sua avó insistiram que tudo fosse feito do jeito certo, à moda antiga. E, entre ambas, providenciaram um dote para você.

Ela não entendia mais nada. Ninguém falara sobre esse assunto antes do casamento. Mas, afinal de contas, ela fora apenas uma marionete...

\- Neste caso, não precisa se preocupar - ela replicou com frieza -, não precisa me devolver nada. Vovó também estará de acordo, quando aceitar que é melhor que nos separemos.

\- Você não entendeu nada, minha querida - antes mesmo de vê-lo, ela pressentiu o seu sorriso irônico - Eu já o devolvi. Dois dias depois de você ter partido, eu o enviei à Inglaterra - a surpresa dela era completa agora.

\- Mas... eu não entendo. Deve haver algum engano.

\- Nenhum engano, eu posso lhe assegurar - ele retrucou, severo - O dinheiro foi depositado na conta de seu pai em Oxford e descontado no prazo de quarenta e oito horas...

Sakura o esquadrinhou através da escuridão, sentindo os olhos dilatarem. Não tinha mais dúvidas de que ele falava a verdade. Mas por que havia feito aquilo ? Que pergunta tola. Conhecendo Sasuke, sabia bem que ele fizera isso como um gesto de desprezo por ela e o pai. Mas por que seu pai nunca lhe falara a respeito ? Certa de que Sasuke estava deleitando-se com a sua desolação, ela tentou se recompor.

\- Nesse caso, nós... eu devolverei o que lhe devemos - ela afirmou resoluta, embora estremecesse ao pensar no seu magro saldo bancário.

\- Tem certeza ?

\- É claro.

\- Acha mesmo que poderá me devolver o dinheiro ? - sua voz era mais branda ainda.

\- Quanto é ?

\- Um milhão de libras.

\- Um milhão ! Mas isso é impossível - as palavras saíram abruptamente, sem controle.

\- Posso lhe garantir que é verdade.

\- Não acredito em você.

\- Duvida de minha palavra?

Ela precisava, do contrário...

\- Um milhão de libras foi o que sua mãe estimou ser seu mérito. Não esqueça, quer queira ou não, você é uma Uchiha..

A arrogância da voz bastava como prova.

\- Bem, o dinheiro estará ainda intacto. Não deve ter sido tocado.

\- Tem certeza, Sakura ?

\- Sim, claro que eu tenho certeza - ela retorquiu, indignada - O que você pensa que nós somos ? Ladrões? Podemos ser pobres, comparados a vocês, mas...

Ela se interrompeu abruptamente, quase desfalecendo de raiva, não apenas por si mesma, mas também pelo pai. E então, de repente, a indignação, a fúria que a inflara, estourou como um balão furado. Sua mente foi obscurecida por uma suspeita que a aterrorizou, pois logo se transformou em terrível certeza.

A mudança, poucas semanas após sua volta, das acomodações da faculdade para a bela casa de estilo Eduardiano, com um grande jardim... a mobília antiga... os livros... a estátua valiosa de mármore de um jovem grego que adornava o estúdio do pai ...

Quando ela perguntara, ele apenas comentara, hesitante, o que ela atribuíra ao embaraço natural, que a esposa lhe deixara um legado em seu testamento, e ela aceitara a explicação, contente, pensando que a mãe tentara, após a morte, se relacionar com ele como não o conseguira em vida. Não se falara mais em anulação de casamento. O pai lhe dissera para deixar as coisas como estavam, na ocasião, deixar tudo a seu cargo. E ela aceitara, pensou abatida...

Sentiu o coração afundar em desespero. Como ele pudera agir dessa maneira ? E como poderiam pagar Sasuke? Bem, para começar, teriam de vender a casa. E a estatueta grega, ao menos. Os preços relativos a propriedades imobiliárias e antigüidades, haviam subido nos últimos anos... seu rosto mostrava a determinação do que pretendia empreender.

\- Não se aborreça - Sasuke comentou distraidamente, como se estivesse lendo-lhe os pensamentos - O dinheiro não tem importância.

\- Talvez não para você, mas para mim é importante - seu desespero a deixava cada vez mais zangada - Eu fui passada de uma mão para outra, vendida, de mãos atadas, como um animal no mercado - porém o desespero venceu novamente, afastando a irritação - Um milhão de libras, como poderei pagar ?

\- Oh, há muitas maneiras, eu posso lhe assegurar - a vibração rouca voltara à voz e ela o sentiu afastar com gentileza uma mecha de seu cabelo - Afinal de contas, Sakura, você é uma mulher que qualquer homem se orgulharia de ter como esposa.

"Mas eu não quero ser sua esposa", ela queria gritar.

\- Tudo o que você me contou não mudou nada – ela replicou, controlada - Partirei amanhã cedo.

Os dedos dele se apertaram momentaneamente na mecha de cabelos até ela gemer de dor.

\- Você não partirá amanhã - ela sentiu que ele mantinha a voz baixa com um tremendo esforço - Nem amanhã, nem nenhum outro dia. Eu a previno de que não tente escapar. Aprendemos muito bem a nossa lição desde sua última loucura. Dei ordens para você ser observada, a cada segundo do dia. E, quanto às noites, bem, é o que veremos - ele se levantou e saiu do quarto.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Bem, ao menos num ponto Sakura estivera certa. Ela teve uma noite sem sono, conseguindo apenas cochilar quando a luz do dia começava a atravessar as persianas...

Apanhou uma laranja numa cesta sobre a mesa, descascou-a, cortou-a em partes iguais e começou a chupar o suco despreocupadamente. Sentia-se grata por estar sozinha no terraço. A família já tomara o café da manhã, era o que podia deduzir das xícaras vazias de café e restos de pão sobre a mesa.

Ela pegou um pequeno cacho de uvas da ilha, sem sementes, e inclinou-se, quando um ligeiro movimento no jardim chamou sua atenção. O jardineiro, ainda no mesmo lugar, mexendo nos mesmos gerânios vermelhos, bem próximos... do mesmo modo que, ao sair do banheiro e entrando no quarto de Sasuke, encontrara uma das empregadas no chão, ocupada em encerar o assoalho já brilhante.

"Dei ordens para que você seja vigiada a cada segundo do dia." A advertência pronunciada em voz suave ecoou em seus ouvidos. Desta vez não haveria fuga mágica, e ela podia ir se acostumando a tal fato. De qualquer modo, se conseguisse escapar, voltar à Inglaterra, haveria o inevitável confronto com o pai.

Como ele pudera agir daquela maneira ? Ela se perguntou, pela centésima vez. E mais uma vez, também, encolheu-se envergonhada ao pensar no desprezo de Sasuke por eles durante os três longos anos. Naturalmente, seu pai _era _fraco; ela não lembrava bem a idade que tinha quando percebeu que o ídolo da infância tinha pés de barro. Mas _ela _não era fraca, pelo menos agora não o era.

De alguma maneira, independente do tempo que levasse, ela devolveria o dinheiro, cada centavo. E até consegui-lo, o dinheiro representava um peso em sua cabeça, um elo gigantesco da corrente que a ligava a Sasuke. De repente ela percebeu que girava sem cessar o anel de ouro que ele pusera em seu dedo à força, no dia anterior.

Nesta situação de pesadelo, ela estava totalmente sozinha. O pai a traíra, e a família Uchiha, por sua parte, conspirava contra ela... de repente percebeu, no próprio rosto, um sorriso envergonhado. Mas seria mesmo exagero ? Certamente fora enganada e manipulada por todos. Mas isso fora há três anos. Agora ela era uma pessoa diferente, inclusive nem mesmo se assemelhava mais à garota que voara para a Grécia há vinte e quatro horas. Tinha dezenove anos e, de agora em diante, ia dirigir a própria vida. Ninguém mais iria manipulá-la de novo, não, nem mesmo, e principalmente, Sasuke.

\- Gostaria de mais café, _Kyria_ Uchiha ?

A mocinha, segurando o bule de café, a fez sobressaltar-se.

\- E, quando estiver pronta, _Kyrios_ Sasuke disse para ir encontrá-lo na praia.

\- Oh, ele falou ? - Sakura sorriu agradecida para a jovem e, no íntimo, tomou a decisão de passar o dia inteiro entre as oliveiras, ou, melhor ainda, trancada no quarto. Ficou sentada observando a empregada se retirar ao longo do terraço e, distraída, bateu a faca contra o prato. _Kyria Uchiha... _o novo título lhe provocava um sentimento desagradável, como o roçar de uma unha quebrada sobre uma meia de náilon. Era como se Sakura Haruno começasse inexoravelmente a desaparecer, sua identidade imergindo na de Sasuke, tornando-se uma de suas posses; uma posse dos Uchiha, ela acrescentou silenciosa.

Não podia escapar, isso era óbvio, até Sasuke decidir-se a libertá-la. Mas ele não era um homem paciente, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ficaria cansado de esperar e, talvez, afinal, decidisse deixá-la partir. E a melhor maneira de assegurar isto, ela pensou com cínica frieza, era manter o casamento na mesma postura em que se encontrava.

Mas então, de repente, ela sentiu novamente o toque de suas mãos sobre os ombros, os lábios apertados contra os seus, a língua invadindo o calor úmido de sua boca... como seria, de fato, ser acariciada pelos dedos longos, fazer amor com ele ?...

O pensamento ardiloso se infiltrara nas profundezas de seu subconsciente e ela o descartou, zangada. "Não seja tão fraca, sua louca", disse a si própria com orgulho. "Se você se entregar a ele uma única vez, se lhe permitir tornar o casamento uma realidade, estará perdida. Está tomando as próprias decisões de agora em diante, lembra ? E isso inclui escolher o próprio marido. Sair da concha de um casamento dissolvido, tão cedo quanto possível, e então quando, não, _se _você casar novamente, deverá amar o homem que _v__ocê _escolher, e ele deve amar você".

Engoliu o resto do café forte e cheiroso, levantou-se e de repente parou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e remoendo o lábio num pensamento repentino. Talvez devesse descer para a praia, afinal. Se ela se afastasse o dia inteiro, Sasuke e os outros adivinhariam que ela estava se escondendo, do mesmo modo como fazia quando tinha doze anos. Sentiria mais uma vez a mistura de piedade e desprezo que sempre receara e que até então não conseguira superar. Desta vez enfrentaria a todos e iniciaria seu jogo de espera com Sasuke, e eles veriam quem se cansaria primeiro.

Subiu correndo pelas escadas para se trocar, quando um pensamento a invadiu como um raio e ela sentiu-se paralisada, agarrando o corrimão, a garganta seca. Sasuke não ousaria, _não podia _possuí-la à força ! Com certeza o orgulho o impediria de infligir-lhe tal degradação ? Mas, ao se despedir, quais tinham sido as suas últimas palavras ? "Quanto às noites... bem, veremos..."

Ela avistou a empregada, aplicada em esfregar a cerâmica do _hall_ e, com o máximo de sobriedade, subiu para o seu quarto.

Pouco antes de alcançar a parte baixa do caminho, já invadida pela brisa marítima, pôde distinguir gritos e, ao emergir da sombra agradável azul-esverdeada dos pinheiros para o surpreendente calor, ela avistou dois altos postes e uma rede, colocados sobre a areia macia, e um barulhento jogo de vôlei se desenrolando.

Dois sobrinhos adolescentes de Sasuke lançavam contra ele e, com um sentimento estranho que não conseguiu identificar, registrou a presença de Matsuri.

Os meninos lhe acenaram alegremente, Matsuri a ignorou, mas Sasuke jogou a bola na areia, interrompendo por um momento o jogo, e se dirigiu a ela. Quando ele se aproximava, ela se virou, deixando cair a sacola, estendeu a toalha de praia em tons branco e preto sobre a areia, ajoelhou-se, ajeitando-a com calma deliberação.

Ela não olhou ao redor, nem quando ouviu seus passos na areia, bem próximos. Somente quando, com o canto do olho, avistou-lhe as pernas nuas e bronzeadas bem ao seu lado, uma delas encostando em sua coxa, ela se endireitou bem devagar.

A despeito de si mesma, seus olhos relancearam pelo corpo másculo observando o contorno bem formado que se percebia através da velha camiseta e do short curto de algodão azul, envolvendo os quadris esbeltos e o abdômen liso.

\- _Kalimera - _a saudação saiu meio sem graça. Ela não conseguia enfrentar-lhe o olhar, o que deixava-a irritada consigo mesma.

\- Você demorou bastante.

O tom distraído aumentou a irritação que sentia. Pôs os óculos escuros e olhou para ele de má vontade.

\- É claro que nunca lhe ocorreu que eu não estaria disposta a correr para obedecer às suas ordens, não é ?

\- É evidente que não pensei nisso - ele levantou um ombro num gesto despreocupado - Por que eu esperaria tal atitude ?

\- Talvez eu tivesse preferido fazer alguma outra coisa pela manhã.

\- Como esconder-se no bosque de oliveiras, você quer dizer ? - seu tom de voz não era agradável - Bem, pelo menos seria como nos velhos tempos, não seria ? - ele a olhou com frieza por alguns instantes - Eu ia perguntar se você dormiu bem, mas é óbvio que não.

\- Claro que não dormi bem - ela rebateu - Você se assegurou desta impossibilidade antes de partir.

\- Desculpe-me - sua expressão demonstrava uma perplexidade inocente - Foi algo que eu disse ?

Seus lábios ficaram tensos, mas antes que pudesse pensar numa réplica, ficou consciente dos dois meninos, deixando-se cair pesadamente na areia, enquanto observavam a cena marido-mulher com indisfarçada curiosidade, e Matsuri de pé, atirando a bola de um lado para o outro com impaciência.

\- Tenho a impressão de que sua _companheira _o reclama. Não interrompa o jogo por minha causa.

E, ao avistar a expressão de Sasuke ficar irritada, ela deixou-se cair sobre a toalha e começou a remexer na sacola, como se ele já tivesse se afastado. Ela o ouviu murmurar algo ininteligível e então se voltar, espalhando um pouco de areia sobre ela. Aproximou-se dos outros, tirou a camiseta e jogou-a no chão.

Assim que o jogo recomeçou, entretanto, Sakura abandonou a loção para bronzear que estivera segurando, sentou-se, o queixo nos joelhos, espectadora compulsiva do jogo. Sasuke estava junto à rede e ela observava como seu corpo largo e esbelto se estendia ao máximo para alcançar a bola, bem acima da cabeça, os músculos sobressaindo sob a macia pele bronzeada. Com um grito de triunfo ele a apanhou no ar e a rebateu, esmagando-a sobre a areia bem longe do outro lado.

Mesmo àquela distância, ele exalava uma sensualidade desembaraçada e instintiva e, enquanto ela o contemplava, fascinada, sentia sua própria respiração se acelerar descontrolada e ouvia o sangue latejar em sua cabeça.

\- Sasuke.

O choque de ouvir a própria voz pronunciar alto o nome dele devolveu-a à realidade. Lançou a cabeça para trás, bruscamente, como se alguém a tivesse atingido e, à medida que a sua respiração se acalmava, desviou os olhos para observar os outros jogadores, que por alguns momentos haviam deixado de existir.

Matsuri, ela notou, tirara a toalha de praia verde-esmeralda enrolada no corpo, revelando o biquíni mais minúsculo que ela jamais vira: dois minúsculos retalhos cor de esmeralda como parte superior e uma estreita faixa amarrada por um cordão na parte de baixo.

Provavelmente, a avó jamais viera à praia, Sakura refletiu, sardônica. O que pensaria dos seios quase nus de Matsuri, aliás quase todo o resto também, ela mal podia imaginar. Engraçado, ela sempre pensara que as moças gregas fossem mais reservadas, não exibindo os próprios atrativos de modo tão liberal. Mas, sem dúvida, Matsuri era diferente, fazendo as próprias leis.

Contemplou a outra moça por mais alguns instantes, depois, ficou em pé, desabotoando a saída de banho de cor turquesa, e atirou-a dentro da bolsa de praia. Olhou para o próprio biquíni, que combinava com a saída, comprado de última hora numa rápida expedição em Oxford. Estivera um pouco preocupada, então, que fosse muito revelador, mas, nesse ano, todos os modelos pareciam bem mais ousados. E a roupa de banho era para ser usada com o grupo em Creta. Agora, sentia-se muito tímida ao pensamento de tão alarmante exposição do corpo ante os olhos negros de Sasuke...

Por outro lado, entretanto, agora que o vestia pela primeira vez desde que o experimentara na loja, podia ver como se ajustava bem, o top desestruturado e as alças bem apartadas dos ombros realçavam com perfeição os seus seios, enquanto a cintura fina e a longa e graciosa curva dos quadris era enfatizada com delicadeza pelo corte alto da calcinha.

Tudo o que ela precisava era de um bom bronzeado. Esfregou com cuidado um pouco da loção solar especial que trouxera para proteger a pele delicada, ao menos nos primeiros dias, tirou os óculos escuros e sentou-se novamente. O Sol e o alto dos pinheiros, balançando com suavidade, movidos pela brisa quente, combinavam formando um padrão dourado contra os seus olhos fechados. Sentia o intenso calor atravessar a pele, entrar fundo no corpo, eliminando pequenos nós de tensão, até que ela permaneceu deitada completamente relaxada, dormitando, abençoadamente esquecida de tudo, até do jogo de vôlei que se desenrolava ao lado...

Quando uma chuva de gotas de água fria tocou sua pele, ela levantou-se assustada, avistando Sai, de calção de banho azul-marinho, se agitando e sacudindo a água do próprio corpo como um cachorrinho.

\- Oh, Sai, vá embora ! - ela exclamou, exasperada.

\- Desculpe-me, Sakura - ele se deixou cair ao seu lado, sorridente.

\- Vencemos, Sasuke querido ! - eles ouviram a voz triunfante de Matsuri.

Sem conseguir desviar os olhos, Sakura observou a moça se agarrar ao corpo de Sasuke. Bem, ao menos ele não fazia nenhuma tentativa de devolver seus beijos; mas, também, não fazia muito esforço para se libertar do abraço, ela refletiu com azedume.

Ao se voltar para Sai, percebeu que ele a observava com atenção. Nesse momento, os rapazes correram para a água e Sai, levantando-se também, obrigou-a a acompanhá-lo.

\- Venha, Sakura. Vamos mostrar para eles.

\- Oh, não, Sai, por favor - ela começou, mas ele já a empurrava com determinação através da areia quente.

Sasuke finalmente se desembaraçou do abraço de Matsuri e ficou parado, de pé, observando-os se aproximar. Quando Sakura se aproximou, percebeu que ele a observava com intensidade. Sua expressão era enigmática, mas, de repente, ela desejou, tarde demais, não ter tirado a saída de praia.

\- Sakura e eu os desafiamos para uma partida ! - Sai exclamou - Não é verdade ? - ele indagou, voltando-se para ela.

\- Bem... - ela hesitava.

\- Talvez Sakura _não jogue _vôlei - Matsuri insinuava com o olhar gélido - Talvez você devesse tê-la consultado antes, Sai.

\- Você joga, não é mesmo ? - ele voltou-se para ela.

Ela se sentia como um rato numa armadilha. Seu olhar pousou lento da expressão insolente de Matsuri para os olhos negros e enigmáticos de Sasuke, e o velho pânico se apoderou dela. Nunca jogara vôlei em toda a sua vida, e com certeza não aprenderia nesta partida.

Ela fez um pequeno movimento, quase involuntário, tencionando se virar, mas captou o brilho de triunfo malicioso nos olhos negros de Matsuri e ouviu a si própria dizendo:

\- Não tenho jogado muito, mas é claro que sim, isto é, se você não se importar em fazer a maior parte do trabalho, Sai.

Sorriu calorosamente para o cunhado e, mesmo sem ter dado o menor relance de olhos a Sasuke, sentiu-o relaxar.

No início foi um pesadelo. Ela perdeu quase todos os arremessos, de modo que Sai precisava percorrer toda a quadra, para dar-lhe cobertura, e perdeu ponto após ponto, enquanto seus braços e pernas se recusavam duramente a reagir às mensagens do cérebro tenso. Mesmo os arremessos fáceis, que ela tinha certeza de que Sasuke lhe enviava para ajudá-la, terminavam na rede ou fora da quadra.

E então, quando se estendia desesperada para rebater uma cortada de Matsuri, ela tropeçou e caiu sobre a areia. Enquanto se levantava, bem devagar, pensou de repente: "Isto é ridículo. Tudo bem, eu nunca joguei este estúpido jogo durante a minha vida, mas _fui _capitã de basquete feminino e hóquei, e veterana do campeonato de tênis feminino, não fui ?"

De fato, quando voltara à escola, há três anos, ela atirara-se às atividades esportivas com afinco, pela primeira vez, descobrindo, para sua própria surpresa, que tinha aptidão natural para jogos de bola. E agora, lá estava ela, permitindo que as tensões e as neuroses da menina gorducha de doze anos a dominassem uma vez mais, levando-a a se comportar desajeitadamente.

\- Pronto ! - ela bateu a areia do próprio corpo e respirou fundo. Matsuri fez um arremesso alto e extenso, mas ela rebateu e cortou a bola do outro lado da rede, esmagando-a bem aos pés da oponente.

\- Oh, belo arremesso, Sakura !

O grito de Sasuke a fez brilhar de prazer, do mesmo modo como antigamente bastava uma pequena palavra de elogio por parte dele para deixá-la feliz. Porém, o entusiasmo arrefeceu. Afinal de contas, por que ficaria tão grata e ansiosa por uma migalha de congratulações _dele ?_

Cerrando os dentes com determinação, ela lhe passou a bola e depois rebateu-a de volta com violência e fora de alcance. De repente, a partida mudara de figura. Não se tratava mais de um jogo de praia descontraído. Era muito mais uma competição aguçada, e cada lado lutava silenciosamente pela vitória. Sasuke e Sai eram muito bons, jogavam corretamente, mas Matsuri, Sakura percebeu, estava preocupada demais em fazer lances graciosos, e saltos destinados mais a exibir suas curvas do que a manter a bola em jogo.

Aos poucos, a diferença de pontos foi diminuindo e Matsuri, começando a mostrar frustração, começou a jogar apenas contra a sua oponente. Muitas vezes, os duros arremessos dirigiam-se a Sakura, jamais a Sai, e finalmente atingiu-a no ombro. Bem, ela pensou sombria, enquanto esfregava o local atingido, se Matsuri queria jogar desse jeito...

No próximo _set,_ os dois lados empatados, cada um precisando apenas de dois pontos para a vitória, Sakura, pela primeira vez, usou o poderoso arremesso duplo, com ambos os pulsos, aperfeiçoado após longas horas nas quadras para uma partida vital de tênis contra outra faculdade. Enviou a bola diretamente para Matsuri. De algum modo, entretanto, Sasuke interceptou-a e devolveu-a, mas no arremesso seguinte, Sakura, agora zangada com os dois, arremessou contra o diafragma de Matsuri.

\- Oh, isso dói - Sai comentou com uma estrondosa gargalhada.

\- É contra as regras, e você sabe muito bem que é proibido - Matsuri a olhava com indignação.

\- Oh, eu sinto muito - a voz de Sakura parecia de veludo - Não pretendia machucá-la. Eu estava apenas seguindo o que outras pessoas pareciam estar fazendo.

E Matsuri, com o rosto escarlate, lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e tomou novamente seu lugar.

Saque de reinicio de jogo. Enquanto Sakura se preparava para lançar, Sasuke captou em seu olhar um brilho que parecia uma diversão secreta. De repente, toda a sua frustração e zanga reprimida, consigo mesma e contra ele, explodiram em seu cérebro e se transferiram para o saque que ela arremessou contra ele. Rápido em seus reflexos, ele conseguiu alcançar a bola e devolvê-la, mas Sakura a rebateu.

Os outros dois participantes pareceram esmaecer, não passavam de duas figuras secundárias enquanto Sasuke e Sakura lutavam pela supremacia. Pela primeira vez ela percebia que ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela para vencer, e tal constatação alimentou sua determinação em vencer a única batalha, ao menos, que não perderia para ele. Estava sendo conduzida cada vez mais para longe da rede; era agora ou nunca. Levantou ambas as mãos, com toda a força do próprio corpo, conseguiu colocar um efeito na bola, de modo que ela caiu na areia do outro lado da rede.

\- _Travma, _Sakura !

Com um grito de triunfo, Sai a abraçou e levantou-a acima dos pés e beijou-a, radiante. Sakura, numa felicidade efervescente, riu alto e devolveu o beijo.

Mas, nesse momento, quando ele a levantou ainda mais alto, acima da cabeça, o riso morreu abruptamente nos lábios quando ela avistou Sasuke, em pé, imóvel na areia, mãos nos quadris, observando-os, o rosto zangado como uma nuvem de tempestade.

Ela se libertou dos braços de Sai, enquanto Sasuke se aproximava.

\- Bom jogo, o de ambos - ele pronunciou o mais claro possível, mas seu olhar, sustentando o dela, era frio.

\- Sim, eu acho que nós formamos um bom time - Sai se intrometeu - Não acha, Matsuri ?

A moça não confirmou. Ao invés disso, virou-se com um abrupto movimento dos cabelos castanhos, apanhou sua saída de praia e se dirigiu ao caminho que conduzia para a vila.

Observaram-na retirar-se em silêncio.

\- Cara, cara - comentou Sai -, acho que estamos num dia difícil, hoje. Porém eu estou fervendo. Vamos tomar uma bebida - ele apontou para uma geladeira portátil à sombra dos pinheiros.

\- Agora, não, Sai - Sasuke replicou, sem alterar a voz.

\- E você, então, Sakura ?

\- Não - Sasuke falara com bastante suavidade, mas algo no tom de voz a fez enrijecer - A bebida pode esperar - ele estendeu a mão para a moça - Venha nadar agora.

Mas ela não queria, e estava ansiosa por um bebida gelada. Estava preparada para desafiá-lo, quando captou a advertência ameaçadora em seu olhar.

\- Um minuto, então. Espere enquanto eu prendo o meu cabelo.

Sasuke a acompanhou em silêncio, deixando Sai, que se encaminhava aos pinheiros. Com mãos trêmulas, ela remexeu na bolsa, até encontrar uma fivela azul de plástico. Prendeu, no alto da cabeça, a trança com que amarrara os cabelos, para maior conforto. Enquanto isso, Sasuke a examinava, seu silêncio tornando-se cada vez mais opressivo.

Como ela ainda hesitava, ele pegou-a pelo pulso e levou-a à praia, os dedos apertando-lhe o pulso com força.

\- Solte-me, Sasuke. V-você está me machucando - a voz tremia, menos de dor que do súbito medo provocado pelo olhar estranho ao seu lado. O que havia de errado com ele ? Por que estava tão zangado ? Ele era bastante maduro para partilhar a irritação de Matsuri pela perda de uma partida. Então, de que se tratava ? Ela sabia, por intuição, que sem saber cometera algum tipo de crime; mas qual ?

\- Não tente lutar, ou doerá muito mais - ele comentou entredentes, mas ela recuou, o que o levou a apertar ainda mais seu pulso, com tanta selvageria que ela precisou abafar um grito. Forçou-a a entrar na água sem ondas.

Os dois meninos estavam no fim da praia, mergulhando do cais onde o barco ainda estava atracado desde o dia anterior, mas para ela parecia que haviam chegado lá há um século. Sasuke continuava com a expressão fechada, com ela presa ao seu lado, e quando um dos meninos os saudou ele soltou uma exclamação de impaciência e gesticulou em direção a uma curva na praia, margeada por escuras rochas.

\- Vamos para lá.

Ele soltou seu braço, tirou o short, revelando uma sunga preta e minúscula, que mal cobria os quadris, e mergulhou na água, dirigindo-se para os rochedos com um rápido _crawl. _Sakura ficou parada por um momento, a água ao redor dos joelhos, ainda agora brincando com a idéia de desafiá-lo voltando à praia. Mas, incapaz de esquecer a imagem sombria, andou um pouco na margem esverdeada e límpida e, depois, começou a nadar em direção a lugares mais profundos, de uma linda cor azul-escuro.

A sensação da água fria ao redor do corpo era deliciosa, mas ela estava tão preocupada que mal sentia qualquer bem-estar. Encaminhou-se para a direção apontada, alcançou-o e começou a nadar ao seu lado. Quando estavam completamente fora do campo de visão da praia, ele se deteve diante de uma rocha achatada.

\- Aqui. Suba.

Ele se içou primeiro e depois estendeu as mãos para ajudá-la.

\- Eu posso me arranjar sozinha, obrigada - ela replicou, ignorando as mãos estendidas.

Uma vez sobre a rocha, ela se levantou devagar, desconfortável com a proximidade do corpo quase nu, das gotas de água brilhando através dos finos pêlos negros que cobriam-lhe o peito, da água escorrendo pelo corpo forte, sobre as coxas musculosas.

Desviou os olhos e começou a observar com atenção a encosta íngreme da colina ao longo da costa, a princípio ressecada e árida, dando lugar, mais acima, a terraços verdes cobertos de vinhedos e figueiras e, mais acima, a uma faixa verde-escura de pinheiros e eucaliptos.

Ainda sentia-se furiosa por tê-lo obedecido tão docemente, mas reconheceu com relutância que não tivera escolha, estava bastante consciente de seu mau humor para ousar agir de outra maneira. Ela deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre o rochedo e começou a espremer com afinco a grossa trança de cabelos. Mas, de repente, suas mãos ficaram paradas.

\- O que você disse ? - a pergunta parecia engasgada.

\- Eu dsse - Sasuke repetiu, sombrio - que você parece correr o risco de esquecer com qual dos irmãos Uchiha está casada.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

O olhar de Sakura se anuviou e por alguns momentos ela o encarou, estupefata.

\- Oh, não seja ridículo ! - ela conseguiu pronunciar, afinal - Você não está com ciúme de Sai, não é ? - continuou, percebendo que ele continuava com a expressão irritada.

\- Quando eu a vejo beijá-lo daquele modo fico, sim, com ciúme. Como ficaria de qualquer homem que você beijasse. Você é minha esposa - ele acrescentou, rude - Pertence a mim.

\- Não pertenço a ninguém - ela esbravejou, imprudente - Mas no caso de você estar preocupado, posso lhe assegurar de que não há a menor chance de que eu esqueça, por um minuto apenas, que _perten__ç__o _a você; ainda que você tenha se esforçado, durante os últimos três anos, para esquecer que _tamb__é__m _estava casado comigo.

\- Explique melhor o que está insinuando, Sakura _mou _\- a voz dele era gélida.

\- O que quero dizer é que - a voz dela estremecia de raiva - todas as vezes que eu abria uma revista especializada em reportagens sobre o _jet set _internacional, encontrava sua foto com a última, como se chama, oh, sim, _companheira, _agarrada a você...

\- Cale-se ! - ela silenciou ante a fúria transparente na voz dele - As fotos, as histórias, os mexericos, não percebe que tudo funcionava como uma charada arquitetada para protegê-la ?

\- Para me proteger ! Oh, sim, eu...

\- Sim. Para salvá-la da humilhação de sua história patética sendo espalhada através das primeiras páginas dos jornais e revistas européias.

\- E suponho que você não estava preocupado com sua própria humilhação ?

\- Claro que sim. Qual homem gostaria que o mundo soubesse que a mulher com quem ele se casara há menos de duas horas o abandonou ?

A despeito da raiva em ebulição, Sakura sentiu um súbito aperto que não sabia como explicar. Sua culpa ?

\- Por sorte, a cerimônia foi em nossa capela particular e todos, padres, empregados, a família, é claro, juraram segredo... - então ela estava certa, refletiu; uma conspiração de silêncio fora tecida sobre o seu desaparecimento - Mas - ele continuou -, se da noite para o dia Sasuke Uchiha parasse de sair com lindas mulheres - seus lábios se contorceram num riso forçado e cínico -, então, as pessoas começariam a questionar. Os farejadores de escândalos, os _paparazzi, _bem - ele fez um gesto desanimado -, eu precisava mantê-los felizes e afastá-los de você.

Ela continuava a olhá-lo sem expressão, o que aumentou-lhe a impaciência.

\- Será que você gostaria, ou a diretora de sua escola teria apreciado ter o estabelecimento feminino tão exclusivo invadido pelos ratos do jornalismo sórdido à procura da noiva fujona de Sasuke Uchiha ? Mas tudo não passou de um plano deliberado para despistar intrometidos.

\- Você espera que eu realmente acredite no que está me contando ? - ela explodiu - A mim, parecia que você estava aproveitando cada minuto. Todas aquelas fotos no Festival de Cinema de Cannes no ano passado, com você e...

Ela se interrompeu abruptamente, a despeito de si própria, ao lembrar com dor como, durante as últimas férias escolares, deparara, por acaso, com as fotos numa velha revista. Enfiara-se na cama, sentindo-se miserável, caindo numa torrente de lágrimas. Descera para jantar abatida e de olhos vermelhos, mas, felizmente, o pai estava tão absorvido com dois erros de impressão que descobrira num artigo seu recentemente publicado que nada percebera.

Tentou recompor-se, mas não pôde evitar o comentário em tom queixoso...

\- Bem, não tente me dizer que não estava se divertindo, e muito...

\- E se assim for ? O fato de você ter resolvido encerrar-se num convento de freiras por três anos não justifica que eu tenha de levar uma existência monástica.

No íntimo ela sabia que não deveria ter se incomodado, mas por alguma razão ainda inconsciente, aquela situação a perturbara muito. Sasuke percebeu sua expressão desorientada, pois tentou uma conciliação.

\- Não, _koukla mou, _não foi nada disso; nada do que está pensando, eu posso lhe garantir.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão e começou a acariciar a palma. Esfregando o polegar para cima e para baixo, com um movimento sensual e quase hipnótico dos longos dedos sensíveis. Havia tanta beleza naquelas mãos, tanto poder...

\- Oh, Sakura _\- _ela o ouviu suspirar -, por que você sempre provoca o que há de pior em mim ?

Ela o encarou por um momento fugaz e ele lhe sorriu, o velho Sasuke. Oh, por que as coisas devem ser feitas deste jeito ? Por que tudo mudara para pior ?, ela pensou. Seu relacionamento fora sempre tão bom, tão descomplicado: um caso simples de adoração de um herói, de um lado, ela sorriu ao lembrar-se, e um primo mais velho e afetuoso do outro. Se tudo pudesse ter continuado daquela maneira para sempre...

"Oh, acorde", ela se repreendeu. É claro que não era possível. Sasuke se tornara seu marido, agora, e tudo era diferente. Todas as vezes que se falavam, ou melhor, discutiam, a tensão os rondava, envolvendo-os num turbilhão de emoções. Mas não poderiam ainda ser amigos ? Seria tão impossível ?

\- Desculpe-me, Sasuke - ela lhe lançou um sorriso trêmulo - Não houve provocação na minha atitude com Sai - enquanto ele levantava as sobrancelhas escuras com ar indagador, ela prosseguiu: - Quero dizer... é que, bem, eu gosto muito dele. É tão divertido. Ele é como o irmão mais velho que eu costumava imaginar quando era criança. Mas você... é muito mais... - a voz lhe faltou e ela não conseguia continuar.

\- Gostaria que prosseguisse... - ele apertou o seu braço ligeiramente e ela mordeu o lábio.

\- T-tão mais... - ela estivera para dizer ameaçador, mas se interrompeu, procurando outra palavra menos provocadora e afinal encontrou "exigente". Mas a esperança fora em vão.

\- Exigente ? - era quase um grito - Fui mesmo tão exigente, Sakura ? - ele agarrou o seu braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo, e ela sentiu-se aterrorizada pela raiva que vislumbrou nos olhos flamejantes - Talvez eu não tenha sido exigente o bastante, ao permitir-lhe agir como a criança insensata e mimada que ainda é. Talvez devesse tê-la seguido à Inglaterra e exigido que voltasse para mim. Talvez, ao invés de tratá-la como uma preciosa peça de porcelana, eu devesse ter me imposto à força, exigido meus direitos ao seu corpo. É isso que teria preferido, Sakura _mou !_

A voz soou áspera em seus ouvidos e ela instintivamente tentou libertar as mãos, mas tarde demais. Ignorando os golpes furiosos em seus braços, ele a puxou para si. Ela saboreou o gosto de sal dos lábios dele, e então sentiu a boca feroz contra a sua, a língua forçando seu caminho com selvageria. Ela soltou um gemido, implorando para ser solta, mas a única resposta foi ele apertá-la ainda mais, como se desejasse fundir os dois corpos num só.

Sasuke arrancou-lhe a parte superior do biquíni, jogando-o longe, num movimento seco e pousou os dedos sobre os seios nus, acariciando-os com avidez. Por um momento ficou parado, desfrutando do contato macio. À medida que os dedos se moviam, Sakura sentiu o corpo reagir, o seio ficando tenso e ereto ante o toque.

Sasuke recomeçou a beijá-la ao longo da linha do queixo, descendo aos poucos para os bicos dos seios, começando a sugá-los vorazmente, provocando uma resposta involuntária, pois os seios pareciam ter vida própria, respondendo ao que lhes era exigido.

Sakura sentia-se perdida na turbulência das emoções estranhas e excitantes, percebendo que o centro de suas sensações estava na aréola dos seios. Porém Sasuke, impaciente, continuou a explorar-lhe o corpo, deslizando os lábios pelo abdômen macio e provocando sensações intensas e jamais imaginadas.

Quando os dedos másculos dele se fecharam sobre a calcinha do biquíni, Sakura despertou do torpor que as carícias de Sasuke lhe provocavam e, deixando escapar um soluço estrangulado, ela lhe segurou os braços, os olhos arregalados. Lutando para controlar a respiração, Sasuke se afastou com um movimento brusco e ela percebeu a emoção quase incontrolável que o dominava. Ele voltou os olhos, escuros e brilhantes, para a boca intumescida, depois seus próprios lábios se contorceram e ele a afastou de repente, fazendo-a quase perder o equilíbrio.

Logo em seguida, ele mergulhou de cabeça bem fundo nas águas azuis, o corpo esbelto cortando a água como uma flecha. Veio à tona alguns metros adiante, sacudiu a água dos cabelos negros e, sem olhar para ela, começou a nadar, afastando-se, com tanta pressa como se pretendesse alcançar a costa da África.

Sakura ficou sentada ali por um longo tempo, aninhada no rochedo, olhando sem enxergar até muito tempo depois de ele ter desaparecido de vista. Levantou-se, afinal, entrou na água e nadou devagar de volta à enseada.

Sasuke não reapareceu até o final do dia. Somente quando se vestia para o jantar, ela ouviu ruídos em seu quarto e, depois, o barulho do chuveiro.

Ela estava começando a vestir seu vestido branco quando o chuveiro foi desligado, e apressou-se a amarrar as alças que prendiam a parte de cima. Recostou-se à parede, esperando tensa pela inevitável chegada de Sasuke.

Porém, alguns minutos depois, distinguiu a voz dele se elevando do terraço, numa conversa com a irmã e o cunhado. Ela percebeu que estavaem pé, como se estivesse enraizada no chão, e conseguiu afinal dirigir-se à penteadeira, onde terminou de se arrumar, puxando os cabelos cor-de-rosa para trás e amarrando-os na nuca.

Ao ouvir o gongo anunciando o jantar, hesitou. A maior parte da família já estava à mesa quando ela entrou no terraço, evitando olhar para a área onde o instinto lhe dizia que Sasuke estava sentado.

Ela beijou a avó e _Thia_ Chiyo e, ao sentar-se, forçou-se a levantar os olhos e enfrentá-lo. Mas ele não estava olhando para ela e sim brincando com Maho, que estava em seu colo, as mãozinhas roliças cheias de conchas que ela mostrava ao tio. As duas cabeças, uma grande, outra pequena, estavam inclinadas juntas na mesma contemplação interessada, e Sakura olhava-os fixamente, sentindo um estranho aperto no peito...

Shizune estava lhe falando e ela forçou-se a se concentrar o suficiente para sorrir e deslizar na cadeira vazia ao lado da cunhada, aliviada ao perceber que estava bem distante de Sasuke.

Não que isso fosse de grande importância, ela pensou, desolada, duas horas depois. A refeição se arrastou, e ele mal lhe dirigiu a palavra e, sempre que olhava em sua direção, dava um rápido olhar, os olhos de ambos se desviando logo. Por sorte, todos os outros estavam empenhados em conversas barulhentas, no jeito bem típico dos gregos, por isso o fato de dois membros da família estarem se alimentando em total silêncio passou despercebido.

Quando o jantar terminou, ela sonhava em repetir a retirada estratégica da noite anterior, mas o orgulho, alimentado pela reação de indiferença de Sasuke, forçou-a a unir-se ao êxodo geral para a varanda em frente à casa, onde o café estava sendo servido. Sasuke, entretanto, não os acompanhou. Seguindo-o com o olhar de esguelha, ela o viu levantar-se e desaparecer dentro da casa com Shizune, carregando a adormecida Maho nos braços.

Ela retirou-se para o extremo da varanda e sentou-se num velho sofá. Uma empregada ofereceu-lhe uma xícara de café que ela apoiou no colo, inclinando a cabeça contra as costas almofadadas e distraidamente prestando atenção na conversa geral, mais suavizada agora, e no agradável tilintar das xícaras e copos. Podia distinguir fracamente, do _hall_ de entrada, a voz de Sasuke. Era a conversa de uma pessoa apenas, ele devia estar ao telefone...

Ela semicerrou os olhos. No céu a Lua brilhava, e no terraço algumas lâmpadas haviam sido apagadas e uma suave luz amarela se filtrava através das folhas do vinhedo sobre sua cabeça. Sentia-se levar em suave abandono.

\- Gostaria de um licor ?

Arrancada do seu devaneio, viu Sasuke em pé à sua frente, as luzes piscando através das folhas e formando sombras sobre seu rosto, de modo que ela mal podia discernir as suas feições.

\- Oh, não, obrigada.

Com destreza, ele apoiou a xícara de café e o copo de conhaque que estava segurando sobre uma pequena mesa de vime e deixou-se cair no sofá.

Ao tentar pegar o copo, Sasuke roçou seus dedos nos ombros nus de Sakura. Com os sentidos alertas, ela olhou-o justamente quando ele se virava e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, seus olhos se encontraram. No mesmo instante, com um esboço de contrariedade que somente ela percebeu, ele afastou o braço, como se o contato o queimasse.

Lado a lado, eles sorriam para os outros, unidos aos protestos suscitados por mais uma das anedotas estarrecedoras de estudante de medicina de Sai. O tempo todo, entretanto, ela sentia a presença de Sasuke. Juntos, eles representavam o casal perfeito. O pensamento amargo brotou nela, e então, conscientizando-se de que estava roendo as unhas, apoiou ambas as mãos no colo.

A presença dele ao seu lado, tão perto fisicamente e tão distante em espírito, foi tornando-se insuportável para Sakura. Ela relanceou o olhar ao redor furtivamente, enquanto Sasuke tomava um gole de conhaque. Algo de sua inquietação foi captada por ele, pois ele perguntou com voz neutra e calma:

\- Está se sentindo bem ?

\- S-sim - A voz era tão baixa que ele precisou se inclinar para ouvi-la - Acha que também posso tomar um pouco de conhaque ?

\- Vou buscar um pouco - ele murmurou

\- Não é preciso - ela recusava-se a chamar atenção sobre si mesma, certa de que tinha o rosto pálido devido à tensão - Se concordar, tomarei um golinho de seu copo, por favor - ele deu de ombros e estendeu-lhe o copo. Ao beber, sentiu o calor dos dedos ainda no vidro, e aspirou o poderoso perfume da bebida. Engoliu, deixando o calor do líquido aquecer a boca e a garganta, revitalizando-se, até quase engasgar. Respirou fundo, determinada a ainda engolir mais alguns goles.

Com firmeza, ele tomou o copo de suas mãos, mas a bebida ingerida já fazia efeito. Havia dominado todo o pânico que a invadia, e assim ela encontrou coragem para levantar-se, murmurar algo sobre estar muito cansada e, antes que ele pudesse detê-la, sorriu vagamente para todos e retirou-se.

Em seu quarto, entretanto, não conseguia se acalmar. A mente parecia um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos. Talvez fosse efeito do forte café grego que tomara. Puxou a camisola debaixo do travesseiro, mas, ao invés de se despir, sentou-se ao lado da balaustrada da janela, olhando para fora. A Lua cheia brilhava no azul-escuro do céu, banhando de prata o topo das oliveiras e lançando um pálido reflexo no mar logo abaixo. As ondas batiam suavemente contra as pedras que ficavam ao longo da linha da maré.

A voz de Sasuke fazia-se ouvir a distância. Era óbvio que ele não tinha pressa de subir, e, no entanto, cedo ou tarde, ele _viria. _E quando ele chegasse, ela percebeu que as palmas das mãos estavam frias, a despeito do calor da noite de verão, com certeza pretenderia continuar o que iniciara pela manhã ? O fato de ter agido com a máxima indiferença durante a tarde significava apenas que ele recuperara seu controle e superara a raiva que a salvara temporariamente.

No entanto, aquela aparente despreocupação devia ser uma máscara para o turbilhão em que ele também deveria estar mergulha do. Afinal de contas, seu orgulho, mais do que qualquer outra razão, o determinaria a assegurar que nem os membros mais próximos da família tomassem conhecimento da situação carregada que existia entre ambos.

Ao lado dele, no terraço, ela sentira a tensão se estender cada vez mais, como um fio de aço esticado no seu limite máximo e que arrebentaria a qualquer momento, ricocheteando de volta sobre o rosto dos dois antagonistas.

Com certeza ele a procuraria durante a noite, para resolver tudo sem mais delongas. E desta vez ela não seria capaz de interrompê-lo. Passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios, sentindo-os ainda mais sensíveis devido à investida violenta que sofrera.

Contemplou a porta do banheiro, como se esperasse vê-la aberta a qualquer momento. Ao ouvir o ranger de uma tábua no assoalho, em alguma parte da casa, levantou-se de repente, abriu a porta abruptamente e atravessou o quarto de Sasuke, também banhado pelo luar.

Correu ao longo do corredor e desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, os pulmões quase estourando pela tensão acumulada. Estava aterrorizada, com medo que um dos empregados pudesse estar no _hall,_ mas não havia ninguém. À noite eles relaxavam a guarda, contando com a vigilância da família e do próprio Sasuke.

Através da porta entreaberta, podia distinguir melhor o som da conversa. Andava junto à parede da casa. Uma risada, uma cadeira arrastada, e então uma sombra, negra e angulosa, contra a lâmpada de luz amarela como se alguém, - Sasuke ? - , se levantasse e se dirigisse a ela.

Com rapidez, ela atravessou o terraço e começou a correr pelo jardim iluminado pelo luar. Correu às cegas, sem saber para onde se dirigia, mas, de algum modo, seus pés a conduziram para o bosque de oliveiras, o velho santuário infantil.

Nenhuma brisa agitava os ramos das árvores, que pareciam pintados com filigranas de prata. Ela vagueou ao longo dos caminhos estreitos, a ampla saia de seu vestido branco roçando suave contra a alta grama, e finalmente sentou-se, inclinando-se contra o tronco áspero de uma árvore.

A imobilidade absoluta, a paz do lugar, contribuíram para acalmar seus nervos extenuados, e o bater descompassado do coração voltou ao normal...

\- Achei que a encontraria aqui - ela abriu os olhos, avistando Sasuke - Não sabia que é perigoso dormir debaixo de uma oliveira ? - ele continuou - Ainda mais em noite de Lua cheia ? Roubará sua alma.

Ele parecia brincar com ela mas, quando se abaixou, ela percebeu-lhe a expressão sombria.

\- E-eu não conseguia dormir - os dedos se ocupavam nervosamente a preguear o algodão do vestido, aliás já pregueado - Deve ser o café. Eu não estou acostumada.

\- É claro.

Ele se acomodou no chão ao lado dela e segurou-lhe a mão. De algum modo ela se forçou a não reagir, mas Sasuke sentiu o tremor que a percorria e começou a dar leves pancadinhas em sua mão. Depois, seus dedos ficaram imóveis. Ele olhou ao redor. Embora sua expressão fosse impenetrável, Sakura percebeu que ele olhava o largo anel de ouro de casamento.

\- Eu precisava encontrá-la - ele sussurrou - Não podia deixá-la esta noite sem antes... - ao avistar a expressão de pânico no rosto da jovem, interrompeu-se e deu um sorriso melancólico - Não precisava se preocupar, _agape mou. _Eu estava decidido a deixar você sozinha esta noite. Mas queria lhe dar isto.

Do bolso, ele tirou uma caixinha e a estendeu a Sakura. Pensativa, ela a abriu e avistou, acomodado em seda branca, um anel de ouro em que uma grande pedra brilhava com leitosa luminescência ao luar. Desviou o olhar do objeto para o rosto impenetrável de Sasuke.

\- É lindo - ela murmurou - Que pedra é ?

\- É uma pedra da Lua.

Sakura tirou o anel da caixa e o levantou, percebendo que ele brilhava como fogo branco translúcido.

\- É - ela hesitava -, é um anel de noivado ?

\- Bem, talvez. O caminho normal, acredito eu - sua voz era ríspida - é dar o anel de noivado antes do casamento. Em nosso caso, as circunstâncias foram excepcionais e agora, bem, encare como quiser. Mas comprei-o para você e nenhuma outra mulher jamais o usará.

\- Oh...

Ainda incapaz de encará-lo, ela estava devolvendo o anel de volta à caixa quando ele disse:

\- Use-o, por mim, Sakura, pelo menos...

Sasuke se interrompeu, mas, movida por algo indefinível em sua voz, ela o atendeu e, obedientemente, estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda. Ele se levantou, levando-a junto, e enfiou o anel em seu dedo.

\- Uma pedra da Lua é a mais apropriada para você. Essa pedra representa Selene, a caçadora, a deusa da Lua. Acho que você se assemelha a ela. Esta noite, sobretudo...

Seu olhar se moveu sobre o vestido branco, reluzente como prata, e então, bem devagar ele se inclinou até ela, que sentiu a respiração cálida próxima ao rosto. O luar estava lhe provocando estranhas sensações, fazendo seu pulso bater descompassado mais uma vez. Sasuke ia beijá-la de novo, e desta vez ela não resistiria.

Semicerrou os olhos para receber o beijo, mas ele se limitou a soltar-lhe os cabelos, com gentileza e deixá-los cair sobre os ombros, escorrendo-os entre os dedos como faixas de seda pálida.

\- Como você é linda ! - ela ouviu a respiração entrecortada na garganta - Mas, _agape mou _\- ele lhe deu a sombra de um sorriso triste -, você ainda me lembra uma jovem estátua do Museu da Acrópole. Ela está em pé, o rosto voltado para escuridão, o desconhecido, adiante dela, mas uma de suas mãos está erguida e sua cabeça voltada para trás como se temesse deixar a segurança da luz. E assim ela permanece, encerrada em mármore, congelada para sempre entre a luz e a escuridão.

Levantando-lhe o rosto, ele começou a traçar com os dedos o contorno da boca macia e quase sem perceber ela começou a se inclinar para ele...

Pesados passos foram ouvidos ali perto e eles se separaram abruptamente. Dois meninos, segurando toalhas de banho, irromperam entre as árvores, poucos passos adiante, mas mudaram de direção ao avistá-los e se dirigiram correndo à praia.

Ambos permaneceram imóveis, até que os sons desapareceram e então Sasuke tomou-lhe as mãos, levou-as aos lábios e as beijou. Ela contemplou sua cabeça inclinada, sentindo estranhas emoções se confrontarem em seu íntimo.

\- Sasuke... - ela balbuciou rouca, mas ele já dera um passo para trás, afastando-se.

\- Volte para a _villa,_ agora - e, como ela não se movia, acrescentou: - Ficarei aqui mais um pouco; como você, acho que não dormirei bem esta noite - deu-lhe um rápido sorriso - Você tem razão, deve ser aquele café. Mas não se preocupe, eu não a perturbarei - e ele se afastou.

O gesto significava uma abrupta despedida, mas Sakura, as mãos ainda formigando pelo toque do calor de seus lábios, ficou a examiná-lo por alguns momentos. E então caminhou lentamente de volta à vila, sentindo a mente agitada em turbulentos pensamentos, afastando qualquer racionalidade. Olhou ainda uma vez para trás e o viu inclinado sob a mesma árvore. Os braços estavam dobrados e ele contemplava o chão.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de, Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Sakura abriu os olhos com a luz do dia e seu primeiro pensamento consciente foi que, contra todas as expectativas, dormira. Logo depois de ter voltado ao quarto e se despido, de fato ela mergulhou num sono profundo.

Ficou deitada por alguns minutos, atenta a qualquer sinal de movimento no quarto de Sasuke. Não tendo ouvido nada, tomou um rápido banho e se vestiu. Abriu, hesitante, a porta do quarto e espiou para dentro, esperando avistar a cabeça escura sobre o travesseiro. Mas a cama estava vazia. O lençol estava amarrotado, sinal de que ele voltara. Felizmente não passara, como ela havia temido, a noite inteira no bosque de oliveiras. Já devia ter descido à piscina para um rápido mergulho antes do café da manhã. Talvez devesse se reunir a ele, uma primeira tentativa, talvez, de tornar a relação entre ambos menos pesada.

Mas Sasuke não estava na piscina, e sim sentado, sozinho, à mesa do café; quando a avistou, sorriu, polido e impessoal.

\- _Kalimera, _Sakura - e voltou a atenção para um maço de papéis que estivera examinando.

Ela deslizou para a cadeira em frente a ele, serviu-se de café, e depois, de maneira disfarçada, começou a observá-lo por cima da borda da xícara, vendo-lhe os olhos negros, meio escondidos pelos espessos cílios negros, movimentando-se ao examinar uma folha de cada vez. Seu rosto parecia preocupado. Finas linhas marcavam o canto externo dos olhos, brancas contra a pele bronzeada, e havia tensão nos lábios... ela contemplou cada uma das linhas tão familiares, demorando-se um pouco até que, de repente, como se sentisse o exame sobre sua pessoa, ele levantou os olhos.

Encararam-se por um momento e, então, ele bebeu, de um longo trago, o que restava do café, empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

\- Preciso ir a Atenas esta manhã.

\- Oh...

Sakura apoiou a xícara com tanta força sobre o pires que quase o quebrou e, pela primeira vez, reparou que ele não estava vestindo suas roupas esportivas de praia, e sim uma camisa branca muito formal, embora os dois botões de cima estivessem abertos, e uma calça cinza-prateada muito leve.

\- E-eu não sabia.

\- Bem, algo urgente surgiu; a minha presença é exigida.

\- Mas quanto tempo você ficará fora ? - ela perguntou sem pensar. Ele deu de ombros, despreocupado.

\- Talvez uns dois dias - ele apanhou a pilha de papéis, rearranjou-os, então foi para perto dela e pôs-se a olhá-la - Você ainda está muito pálida, _koukla. _Divirta-se enquanto eu estiver fora; lembre-se, está de férias.

Ela o olhou de relance, mas não distinguiu a menor ironia por trás de suas palavras. E então partiu, sem um beijo, um até logo, um olhar para trás, quase como se estivesse contente de partir, ela pensou, com uma alfinetada de ressentimento.

Sakura continuou sentada, ouvindo os passos se afastarem. Apanhou um pãozinho macio e, com cuidado, começou a espalhar a pálida manteiga grega, mas, num súbito impulso, afastou o prato e levantou-se.

Encontrou-o no amplo escritório nos fundos da _villa,_ o qual, com seus terminais de computadores, máquinas de fax e teleimpressora, servia como centro de verão para o império de negócios diversificados da família Uchiha. Ele estava de pé junto à escrivaninha, de costas para ela, guardando pastas numa maleta negra para documentos.

Ela ficou parada olhando-o, observando as mãos ocupadas. Então, embora não tivesse feito nenhum som, ele deve tê-la sentido atrás de si, pois se virou. Por um breve momento, parecia haver _algo _em seus olhos, mas desapareceu rápido, e ela achou que era a sua imaginação.

\- Sim ? - a polidez formal a fez sentir um arrepio e, ao perceber que ela nada respondia, ele acrescentou impaciente: - Quer alguma coisa, Sakura ?

De repente, ela sabia bem o que desejava. Pedir-lhe para acompanhá-lo a Atenas. É claro que não ousaria, não seria sensato. Mas, de qualquer maneira...

\- Sasuke - ela começou, mas, ao se aproximar um pouco dele, ouviu passos se aproximando rápidos pela passagem atrás de si.

\- Bom dia, Sakura. Acordou cedo, hein ? Veio se despedir ?

Os cabelos negros de Sai estavam despenteados e ele estava ainda enfiando a camiseta dentro do short. Deu-lhe um amplo sorriso ao passar por ela, e então, ao olhar rápido de um para o outro, acrescentou:

\- Se quiser, voltarei mais tarde, Sasuke...

\- Não - a voz do irmão era cortante - Eu estou pronto - olhou de relance para Sakura - Sai vai me levar até a cidade de Tinos para pegar a balsa matinal até Mykonos, onde pretendo alcançar o avião para Atenas. Não é preciso que você venha conosco.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele voltou-se, apanhou uma folha de papel do maço de uma das ruidosas máquinas e após examiná-la brevemente amassou-a e jogou-a no cesto de papéis. Vestiu um paletó cinzento, apertou o nó da gravata de seda azul e finalmente apanhou a maleta.

Ela continuou imóvel, respondendo automaticamente às despedidas de ambos os homens e observando-os descer a rampa, as altas figuras emolduradas contra a luz do Sol pela porta aberta. Devagar, começou a caminhar de volta ao terraço.

Uma empregada trouxera um bule de café fresco. Ao se servir de uma xícara, ela ouviu o ruído de um motor sendo acionado e avistou o carro se afastar por trás da _villa_ e subir o caminho que conduzia, através dos ciprestes, à estrada para Tinos.

O primeiro longo dia passou, e o segundo, entrando no terceiro. A crise, qualquer que fosse, estava demorando para ser resolvida, ou Sasuke não tinha pressa de voltar. De qualquer modo, ela não podia se permitir perguntar à família, nem mesmo a Sai, se tinham alguma idéia de quando ele voltaria.

Passava horas descansando junto à piscina ou tomando banho de Sol na praia. A delicada pele fora cuidadosamente protegida e, em vez de se tornar vermelha como camarão, como muitas vezes acontecera, desenvolvera um bronzeado leve e dourado.

Ela poderia ter se sentido solitária. Com a partida abrupta de Sasuke, Matsuri se tornara mais taciturna ainda e Sai encerrara-se no quarto, inteiramente imerso em seus estudos médicos, uma vez que deveria prestar exames brevemente numa matéria em que fora reprovado. Mas havia Maho, a pequenina parecia ter se afeiçoado a ela. Sakura começou a lhe dar aulas de natação na piscina todas as manhãs, e sua companhia descomplicada e o grego balbuciante de alguma maneira acalmava os seus nervos em frangalhos.

No calor das tardes, enquanto todos os outros cochilavam, ela vagava sem rumo ao redor da _villa_ até seus passos a conduzirem ao quarto de Sasuke. Acariciava o algodão macio da coberta da cama, esticava com cuidado cada um dos tapetes, apanhava e recolocava as coisas na penteadeira: escovas e pentes, uma porção de chaves e uma foto dos pais.

Uma tarde, ao sentar-se no banquinho da penteadeira, sua mão soltou-se para a gaveta de cima. Hesitou e abriu-a. Lenços e gravatas de seda. Um sentimento aflorou em seu íntimo e ela ergueu devagar uma foto em sua moldura. Lembrava-se claramente de quando fora tirada: apenas alguns dias após ter chegado na segunda visita à ilha, quando Sasuke era ainda apenas seu primo.

Quem a tirara ? Tentou se lembrar, como se fosse importante. Sim, fora Shizune. Ela e Sai estavam sentados lado a lado na beira da piscina, as pernas balançando dentro da água azul. O rapaz sorria para ela, que, entretanto, estava olhando para alguém acima de seu ombro, alguém que não apareceria na fotografia. Nesse exato momento, Sasuke aparecera, de calção de banho, uma toalha apoiada no braço e ela o olhava, os lábios entreabertos, com uma intensa emoção no rosto, um elo, quase desejo. Mas era impossível, completamente impossível...

Contemplou a foto por mais um momento e colocou-a de novo dentro da gaveta. Levantou-se rapidamente. A porta do guarda-roupa estava entreaberta. Aproximou-se tímida de início, mas, de repente, abriu-a por completo. Por alguns minutos ficou imóvel, depois começou a passar as mãos pelas camisas, calças, paletós esporte, ainda imbuídos do aroma de sândalo do corpo dele.

Não havia roupas de inverno ali, e somente sapatos de praia e sapatilhas. A _villa_ era para o verão, e quando o breve inverno grego chegasse, ele voltaria para Atenas de novo... e ela, onde estaria ? Fechou a porta do armário, atravessou o quarto e deitou-se na própria cama, numa vã tentativa de adormecer à tarde.

Na quinta manhã, após Sakura ter dado sua aula de natação a Maho, Sai pediu-lhe para ajudá-lo a rever a matéria, e ambos trabalharam com afinco sobre as páginas de patologia, que a língua grega tornava ainda mais ininteligível para ela. De repente, ele fechou o livro com impaciência.

\- Chega. Não agüento mais. Venha, vamos até a cidade.

Eles correram a toda velocidade para Tinos no MG escarlate de Sai. Ao chegarem, começaram a vaguear pelas ruas estreitas e animadas, olhando, através das portas abertas, para dentro das lojas como bazares, admirando os tapetes bordados, as blusas de lã trabalhadas, maletas de couro, objetos de cobre batido, tudo espalhado pelo chão de modo convidativo.

\- Quer alguma coisa ? - Sai perguntou.

\- Não, não hoje, obrigada.

Mas havia algo que ela precisava fazer, e que não poderia mais ser adiado. Sai continuara a andar numa rua abaixo, deixando-a junto a uma pequena loja de _souvenirs. _Ela entrou rapidamente, comprou dois cartões postais idênticos e dois selos e escreveu duas mensagens idênticas: "Mudei de planos. Estou com Sasuke em Tinos".

Contemplou as poucas palavras, sabendo que deveria ter escrito mais, mas era incapaz de fazê-lo. Endereçou um cartão ao pai e o outro à tia Madoka. Enquanto enfiava os cartões na caixa postal, pensou: "Uma vez enviados ao seu destino, o que acontecerá ?". Mas Sai voltou e ela se livrou deles.

\- Que tal uma bebida ? - ele a orientou através das ruas congestionadas, até alcançarem o pavimento de um café ao longo do porto - Que multidão ! Cada ano que passa parece que vêm mais pessoas para o _Paniytrie._

\- O _Paniytrie ? _\- Sakura perguntou.

\- Sim, você sabe, a peregrinação para a imagem da Virgem.

Claro. Ela se lembrava agora de terem lhe contado, nas visitas anteriores que fizera, sobre como, a cada dia quinze de agosto, metade dos habitantes da Grécia, ou ao menos assim parecia, se apertavam em Tinos para celebrar o aparecimento miraculoso da imagem extraordinária, incrustada de jóias. Também ela a vira, muda de espanto, quando, na época de sua primeira visita, a avó a levara à igreja de mármore branco de Panagia Evangelistria.

\- No ano passado, nesta ocasião, nós saímos da _villa_ \- Sai continuou - Estava bastante apinhada, não havia um quarto vazio em toda a ilha. Fomos para a ilhota de sua avó por alguns dias. É muito primitiva, é claro, mas estamos planejando ir para lá de novo este ano, dentro de um ou dois dias - ele se interrompeu para tomar um longo gole de cerveja típica grega, chamada _lager, _ultragelada, e depois continuou com voz suave: - Sasuke, então, estará de volta.

\- Oh, claro que sim - ela olhava para o seu copo de suco de laranja gelado, os dedos desenhando círculos sobre a borda.

\- Estamos tão contentes por você ter voltado para ficar conosco, Sakura. Sabe disso, não é ?

Ela levantou os olhos, confusa, e percebeu que os olhos do rapaz, usualmente brilhantes de bom humor, a estavam contemplando com bastante seriedade. Desviou o olhar para a ampla baía, em cujo cais inúmeros barcos brancos estavam ancorados.

\- Sim, é claro - ela pronunciou afinal, e se ouviu acrescentar: - Bem, _quase _todos vocês, de qualquer maneira.

\- Você está pensando na prima Matsuri ? - quando ela anuiu relutante, ele continuou: - Sim, como você viu no outro dia, ela nunca foi boa perdedora.

Ela hesitou, mas precisava saber.

\- Você está querendo dizer, quanto a Sasuke ?

Sai demorou um pouco para responder, mas olhou para ela, os lábios contraídos, como se estivesse tomando alguma decisão clínica.

\- Ela sempre foi louca por Sasuke, e seus pais a estimularam nesse sentido - comunicou ele, decidido.

\- Estimularam ? - ela repetiu tolamente.

\- Eram a favor do casamento dos dois. Foi há cinco ou seis anos. Houve uma terrível discussão, uma verdadeira explosão dos Uchiha - ele sorriu devido à lembrança, mas, ao captar o olhar inquiridor dela, continuou: - Mas Sasuke já se havia decidido sobre ela há muito tempo e, de qualquer maneira - sua ampla mão bronzeada fechou confortadora sobre a de Sakura -, ele casou com você, não foi ?

\- Mas isso só porque minha mãe e minha avó quiseram... - ela interrompeu.

\- Queriam que ele casasse com você, quer dizer ? Sim, é um fato. Mas, minha querida Sakura - ele revirou os olhos expressivamente -, você ainda não conhece meu irmão bastante bem para entender que não nasceu a pessoa que obrigue Sasuke Uchiha a fazer qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa, _que ele não deseje ? A menos, é claro - ele sorriu malicioso -, que essa pessoa seja você.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele se levantou e estava tirando moedas do bolso do jeans.

\- O dever chama, receio eu. De volta à patologia.

* * *

\- Venha, Maho, aproxime-se.

Sakura estendeu os braços, e enquanto a menina chapinhava na água, ela segurou seus pulsos e aproximou Maho, levantando-a com gentileza.

\- Consegui, não foi, Sakura ?

\- Sim, minha bonequinha. Você se saiu muito bem.

Abraçando Maho, beijou-lhe o nariz, e a menina devolveu-lhe o abraço, feliz.

\- Mais uma vez, Sakura.

\- Não - ela negou com firmeza - Você está cansada - mas ao ver a expressão de desalento no rosto da menina, acrescentou: - Faremos nova tentativa hoje à tarde.

Maho sorriu e, olhando para cima, exclamou:

\- Oh, _Thios_ Sasuke_,_ _Thios_ Sasuke !

Ela virou-se. Ele estivera encostado à base do trampolim, mas agora caminhava até elas. Obviamente acabara de chegar, ainda usava a calça, e o paletó pendia de um ombro. Sakura, ao observá-lo se aproximar, foi invadida por uma onda de intensa alegria. Precisou se agarrar um momento à escada da piscina para se controlar.

\- _Thios_ Sasuke, Sakura está me ensinando a nadar. Olhe.

A menina começou a bater com as mãos na água, chapinhando em direção ao tio. Sasuke apoiou o paletó numa espreguiçadeira e se abaixou à beira da piscina.

\- Muito bem, _koukla. _Continue assim e estará competindo nas próximas Olimpíadas - ele se inclinou para a frente e, ignorando seus protestos, levantou-a - Não ouviu Sakura dizer que você está cansada ?

Envolveu-a numa toalha de praia cor-de-rosa, e a menina, com um último sorriso inocente para ambos, saiu correndo em direção à _villa._

O que restava da alegria desapareceu. Sakura alçou-se com dificuldade para fora da água e, como ele não se movia, aproximou-se.

\- O-olá, Sasuke - estava prestes a levantar a mão, mas ao percebê-lo imóvel, deixou-a cair novamente. Não sentiu nele calor nem alegria por estar de volta; _nada _transparecia nos altivos olhos negros - Você fez boa viagem ? - desta vez as palavras pareciam roucas.

\- Sim, obrigado - a voz dele era indiferente - Consegui completar o que precisava fazer.

\- Que bom - ela replicou meio indecisa, mas sem estar certa do que ele pretendera dizer, incapaz de encará-lo, deixou o olhar voltar-se para os próprios pés, que faziam círculos no chão turquesa.

\- Vim para dizer-lhe que se apronte. Nós vamos partir.

\- Partir ? - era quase um grito. O que ele pretenderia ? Será que ele cansara afinal do jogo, admitia a derrota e a estava deixando partir ? Mas, não, ele dissera _vamos. _Ela percebeu que ele continuava a falar.

\- Iremos à ilha de sua avó por alguns dias...

\- Oh, entendi - sentiu tudo ficar mais claro - Partimos por causa da _Paniytr__í__e._

Sentiu um estranho sentimento. O desapontamento e a frustração de que afinal ele não a estava libertando cederam lugar a uma emoção que ela não conseguia identificar.

\- Sai contou-me que vocês estavam planejando ir para lá - ela balbuciou, para encobrir a própria incerteza - Mas eu não sabia que a minha avó possuía uma ilha.

\- É uma pequena ilha - ele sorriu - Como poderá ver. Tão pequena que nem aparece nos mapas. Mas acredito que você gostará dela - olhou-a, sombrio, e continuou: - Então, é melhor começar a arrumar as coisas imediatamente...

Ela sentiu a tensão destas palavras finais. Olhou-o e percebeu as linhas ao lado da boca, ainda mais contraídas que antes. Esta viagem de negócios obviamente o irritara, e agora ele estava ansioso para partir o mais rápido possível.

\- Bem, estou indo, então - rápida, ela se envolveu na saída de banho. Parou, na expectativa de que ele fosse acompanhá-la.

\- Tudo bem, eu irei vê-la mais tarde - ele se limitou a comentar e, apanhando o paletó, virou-se, deixando-a. Ela apanhou os óculos de Sol, a loção de bronzear e o livro e colocou tudo na bolsa de praia.

De volta à _villa,_ não avistou ninguém. Todos deviam estar nos quartos, fazendo as malas, confusos com a decisão de Sasuke de partir imediatamente, sem nem sequer esperar pelo almoço.

Sakura tirou o biquíni molhado, tomou uma ducha, vestiu um short de algodão rosa e uma blusa de gola branca. Passou um pente pelos cabelos molhados, amarrando-os num rabo-de-cavalo com uma fita azul. Abrindo o armário, pegou algumas blusas de algodão e saias, shorts de brim e camisetas. Hesitou. Era suficiente; ficariam fora provavelmente apenas dois ou três dias. Por outro lado, no entanto, podia imaginar Matsuri, nesse exato instante. enchendo uma dúzia de malas com roupas glamourosas que dariam para passar um mês em Atenas...

Bem, talvez fosse conveniente algo para usar à noite. Ela pegou o vestido simples de verão, de alças de amarrar nos ombros, e procurou, no fundo do guarda-roupa, um vestido que uma amiga de Oxford insistira em lhe emprestar, e que era muito mais sofisticado do que qualquer coisa que ela normalmente usava: jérsei de algodão preto, com uma saia colante drapeada, corpete justo e um decote imenso na parte de trás.

Parou indecisa, a mão no cabide, depois apanhou-o e o colocou sobre o vestido branco. Pôs o biquíni molhado num saco plástico, apertando-o sobre o topo da maleta junto com a bolsa de toalete.

Sem fôlego, enquanto tentava fechar o zíper da maleta, ouviu lá embaixo o som alto de vozes. "Oh, não, chega da exuberância grega, não agora!" Porém, aguçando o ouvido, percebeu que se tratava de mais uma discussão inflamada.

Ela foi até à janela aberta e inclinou-se para fora, mas não avistou ninguém. Podia ouvir Sai, entretanto, discutindo algo; era rápido demais para ela acompanhar as palavras, os tons mais comedidos de Sasuke, depois Sai de novo, desta vez mais apaziguado.

Porém ouviu Matsuri intervir, num protesto agudo, tendo Sasuke como provável alvo; depois de um longo intervalo, Sakura o ouviu irromper autoritário, silenciando a moça imediatamente. Poucos segundos depois, uma porta bateu, fazendo ranger todas as persianas da casa.

Ela ainda estava junto à janela quando ouviu-o no quarto ao lado. Contou até dez e então bateu.

\- _Peraste._

Ele já havia trocado de roupa. Vestia agora short de brim e uma blusa de marinheiro. Ele atirava roupas dentro de uma maleta aberta sobre a cama.

\- Sim ?

\- Estou pronta.

\- Bom - ele mal a olhou.

\- Posso ajudá-lo a arrumar as coisas ?

\- Se quiser, Sakura - seu sorriso era irônico. Ele fez um gesto em direção ao terno, apoiado sobre uma cadeira - Pode guardá-lo no armário e também isto - apanhando um terno de seda de cor creme da cama, ele o atirou para ela. Virou-se e continuou a pôr roupas na mala.

Ela pendurou o terno e depois o de cor creme nos respectivos cabides. Ajeitou o terno de seda com a mão, eliminando um vinco. Como ele deveria ficar bem vestido com essa roupa, mas nunca o veria nela... se fosse uma esposa de verdade, poderia ajudá-lo desta maneira todas as vezes que ele viajasse a negócios... ao encontrar os olhos dele no espelho, ela apressou-se a acabar de pendurar as roupas e tentou esconder o rubor que inflamara-lhe as faces.

De volta ao próprio quarto, estava apanhando a mala quando avistou a caixinha sobre a penteadeira, onde ficara intocada desde a noite no bosque de oliveiras. Contemplou-a um longo momento, então abriu de novo sua maleta e atirou a caixa dentro.

Ele estava esperando-a no terraço, batendo os dedos impacientemente na madeira do corrimão.

\- Tudo bem, vamos - apanhou a maleta de sua mão - Eu já disse até logo por você a sua avó e a _Thia_ Chiyo.

\- Por quê ? - ela olhou-o, espantada - Elas não irão ?

\- Não, não irão - ele respondeu - Agora vamos.

Apenas quando ele diminuiu o passo junto ao cais, ela finalmente conseguiu alcançá-lo. Gotas de suor afloravam sobre seu lábio superior e ela as enxugou com as costas da mão. Lançou-lhe um olhar queixoso.

\- Você está com pressa, não ?

Ao invés de replicar, ele continuou a andar pelo cais e atirou as duas maletas dentro do barco. Voltou-se para ela, que, no entanto, permanecia imóvel, ignorando sua mão estendida. Enquanto caminhavam rápidos através das oliveiras, uma idéia lhe surgira.

\- Onde estão os outros ?

A _villa_ parecia envolta em silêncio quando haviam partido. Seus olhos verdes se voltaram indagadores para Sasuke.

\- É isso mesmo. Nós vamos sozinhos.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

\- Sozinhos ? - Sakura repetiu as palavras de Sasuke com dificuldade, como se estivesse hipnotizada, enquanto o pânico tomava conta dela - Claro que não iremos !

Enquanto Sasuke ainda lhe estendia a mão, os lábios apertados numa expressão de irritação, ela deu alguns passos para trás e escondeu as mãos nas costas. Desde seu retorno, ele parecera diferente. Mais irritável e impaciente, sim, mas de algum modo, de uma maneira estranha e impalpável, menos ameaçador. Agora, no entanto, a expectativa do que aconteceria quando estivessem totalmente sozinhos e ela à sua mercê pareceu-lhe um monstro marinho saindo das profundezas de sua mente.

\- Não irei - ela repetiu desafiadora e, aterrorizada ante a fúria que os olhos de Sasuke expressavam, começou a correr de volta.

Ele a agarrou com duas passadas, obrigando-a a dar meia-volta com tanta força que ela se viu comprimida contra o seu peito.

\- Você virá, Sakura - ele afirmou duramente -, nem que seja pela única razão de que nesta ocasião, ao menos, não permitirei que me faça de tolo.

Empurrando-a para a frente, os joelhos encostados aos dela, forçou-a a entrar no barco. Ela deixou-se cair no assento estreito, enquanto Sasuke soltava as amarras e saltava para dentro para ligar o poderoso motor. Deu marcha a ré muito rápido, quase batendo nas aparas do cais e então conduziu o barco na velocidade máxima para o mar aberto.

A ilhota, de fato, era minúscula. Tudo parecia em miniatura: uma pequena baía, limitada por dois rochedos avançando para o mar, e um minúsculo semicírculo de areia úmida, e logo atrás trechos íngremes que conduziam para um topo encimado por altos pinheiros.

Ele desligou o motor e deixou o barco flutuar com maestria, alinhando-o ao lado das pranchas de desembarque. Não a olhara nem ao menos uma vez durante a travessia, concentrando toda a atenção no caminho. Algo na postura zangada dos ombros e na expressão determinada do queixo aumentou ainda mais a sua apreensão. Sentia o estômago revoltado. Mas, desta vez, jurou a si mesma com firmeza, seu medo não transpareceria.

De repente ele se virou, percebendo o olhar reprovador que ela lhe dirigira. Ele se levantou, encarando-a como se ela fosse uma criatura desprezível que acabara de se arrastar de sua toca para o assoalho cheio de água.

\- Por que será - ele falou afinal - que inevitavelmente você faz vir à tona o que há de pior em mim mesmo quanto estou tentando... evitá-lo com o máximo empenho ?

\- Oh, está ? Eu não percebi - ela se retraiu ante sua expressão, mas, ao lembrar-se de sua decisão de desafiá-lo custasse o que custasse, acrescentou: - Talvez porque haja muito de ruim em você.

Ela o viu levantar as mãos à altura de seus olhos, apertar os punhos por um instante, e então deixá-las cair dentro dos bolsos do short.

\- Seja muito cuidadosa, Sakura _mou. _Já agüentei muito mais de você do que de qualquer outra pessoa que já cruzou o meu caminho. É uma menina muito provocadora, e meus dedos padecem do desejo de colocá-la sobre meus joelhos e administrar a saudável reprimenda que você merece - ele respirou fundo - No entanto, não permitirei que me provoque, ao menos no momento. Agora, venha.

Entre os pinheiros, havia uma pequena casa, pintada de branco, no meio de um jardim bem organizado. Eles andaram por um caminho estreito, ladeado por tomateiros de um lado e por girassóis do outro. Enquanto Sasuke apoiava as malas entre os vasos de gerânio junto à entrada, uma senhora de ar matronal, vestida de preto, apareceu junto à porta aberta.

Ao avistá-los, apertou ambas as mãos, dando gritinhos de alegria e, enquanto Sakura olhava atônita, ela apertou Sasuke num abraço e começou a falar num grego rápido, ininteligível para Sakura.

Afinal, ele se libertou, beijou-a em ambas as faces e, antes que Sakura pudesse se colocar fora de seu alcance, ele colocou o braço ao redor de sua cintura, possessivo, empurrando-a com firmeza para a frente.

\- Sakura, esta é Kaori. Foi minha enfermeira. Não - ele procurou por um momento a palavra inglesa correta -, minha babá, quando eu era criança.

Logo em seguida, a mulher envolvia Sakura num forte abraço.

Ela ficou tensa, tentando se afastar de leve. Ela tinha sido criada para nunca exibir emoções fortes, em particular. Mas ser envolvida naquele abraço carinhoso era quase como entrar, cansada e com frio, num banho quente e delicioso. E ela se abandonou ao abraço, retribuindo-o com igual afeição.

Finalmente, Kaori se afastou, olhou inquisitiva para o rosto da moça e então, como se estivesse satisfeita com o que vira, anuiu e comentou algo com Sasuke. Ele sorriu e se voltou para Sakura.

\- Kaori está me dizendo que _Kyria _Uchiha é uma jovem senhora muito bonita.

Enquanto ela sorria incerta, a senhora passava a mão ao longo de seu braço e examinava-lhe o corpo de modo desconcertante. Depois deu umas palmadinhas na curva dos quadris e no estômago achatado com óbvia aprovação, riu e comentou algo mais com Sasuke.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, mas Sakura, sempre atenta quando algo lhe dizia respeito, percebeu que o sorriso era apenas superficial, nem remotamente tocando seus olhos e desta vez ele não traduziu.

Kaori os encaminhou para duas velhas cadeiras e desapareceu dentro da casa. Sentaram-se, Sakura em silêncio constrangedor, Sasuke olhando para fora, até que a velha senhora voltou segurando uma bandeja com duas pequenas xícaras de café, dois copos de água e um prato de doces turcos. Sakura, sentindo-se incapaz de comer doces, ia recusar, quando o pé de Sasuke, por baixo da mesa, advertiu-a a não recusar. Ela sorriu agradecida e, de algum modo, conseguiu forçar um pouco do doce através da garganta, enquanto ele terminava o restante com aparente agrado.

Houve mais abraços e beijos, então ele apanhou as malas e partiram ao longo de um caminho estreito de pedras que margeava os pinheiros.

\- Eu precisei levá-la primeiro até lá - Sasuke observou - Kaori jamais me perdoaria se não lhe tivesse apresentado logo minha jovem noiva para sua inspeção.

Ela o olhou de relance, irritada, os lábios se apertando ante a expressão sarcástica de seu rosto.

\- Espero que você não tenha se incomodado - ele acrescentou calmamente.

\- E teria adiantado algo se eu tivesse me importado ? - ela retrucou.

\- De fato não. Enquanto estiver comigo, terá de mostrar-se delicada, e em particular para as pessoas que estão num nível abaixo do seu.

A gélida reprovação a perturbou. O rubor cobriu novamente suas faces, mas ela mordeu o lábio, reprimindo a resposta que pretendia dar, e se forçou a respirar fundo. Se permitisse que uma rixa raivosa se desenvolvesse entre ambos, sabia muito bem quem venceria... como nunca antes em sua vida, necessitava conservar o sangue-frio. É verdade que não estavam sozinhos naquela ilha horrível, como temera, mas Kaori, a empregada que adorava Sasuke, muito provavelmente não interviria se ele resolvesse tomar plena posse dela. Afinal de contas, ela era apenas uma das propriedades dos Uchiha.

\- Sempre fui muito afeiçoado a ela - ele parecia mais brando, como se estivesse preparado para uma trégua - Quando Saito, seu marido, foi ferido num acidente e perdeu o emprego, ofereci-lhes a casa aqui, onde poderiam tomar conta da ilha para nós.

Sakura voltou o olhar para a encosta da colina, os atalhos banhados de prata pelos eucaliptos, por toda a parte o perfume do tomilho enchendo o ar e, atrás deles, além dos pinheiros, o azul-escuro do mar infinito, mostrando Tinos como um pequeno borrão no quente nevoeiro úmido.

\- Creio que inúmeras pessoas tentam atracar aqui.

\- Atualmente, não tanto - ele deu uma risada - Talvez isso tenha algo a ver com a arma poderosa de Saito, da qual ele jamais se separa, assim como do par de mastins que sempre estão ao seu lado.

\- Não sabia que você teve uma babá - ela mudou de assunto.

\- Oh, sim - ele replicou, secamente - Minha mãe nunca teve muito tempo para nós quando éramos crianças. Talvez um pouco para Shizune; ela era, afinal, uma menina, com a qual se podia brincar e vestir como uma boneca. Mas Sai e eu... - ela o viu contrair o rosto como se uma velha ferida tivesse sido tocada - Nós éramos, penso eu, bastante parecidos com meu pai.

\- Oh, Sasuke, eu sinto muito.

Comovida pela dor que distinguia em sua voz, ela estendeu a mão, mas, ao perceber seu braço endurecer, ela a pôs novamente de lado.

Chegaram à casa. Era muito simples, comprida e baixa, as paredes revestidas de cor creme e sombreada por altos ciprestes. Não havia um jardim, mas a relva nativa era margeada por amendoeiras, duas ou três laranjeiras, o fruto brilhando, quase maduro, entre as folhas verde-escuro, e uma enorme amoreira silvestre.

Mas as linhas simples da casa e seus arredores realçavam a esplêndida vista além dos topos dos pinheiros, destacando o Mediterrâneo estendendo-se majestoso e prateado ao redor da ilha. Sakura ficou imóvel, sentindo a respiração presa na garganta diante da serena beleza do lugar...

Ao perceber que Sasuke a olhava, eliminou rapidamente a expressão de êxtase do rosto.

\- Gostaria de comer algo ? - a voz dele era fria.

\- Oh, não, obrigada. Mas teria algo gelado para beber ?

\- Claro, nós temos uma geladeira movida por um gerador elétrico. Espere aqui.

Ele apontou para uma cadeira de balanço de madeira, e entrou na casa. Ao longo da varanda havia uma linha de arbustos aromáticos, lembrando lavanda. Ela quebrou um galho e esmagou a flor púrpura entre os dedos, liberando o óleo e o aspirando, concentrando-se por inteiro no aroma, na vista gloriosa, no farfalhar dos pinheiros, na brisa cálida, e apagando da mente os receios que ainda insistiam em ameaçá-la.

\- Aqui está: suco gelado de lima, de acordo ?

\- Mmm, maravilhoso !

Sasuke apoiou a jarra sobre a mesa, encheu dois copos e estendeu-lhe um.

\- Nenhum doce turco, eu espero.

Inesperadamente, ele lhe sorriu e, antes que pudesse impedir, Sakura viu-se retribuindo o sorriso, mas então desviou o olhar rapidamente e tomou um longo gole da bebida. Ao apoiar o copo, ela lembrou-se de algo.

\- O que foi que Kaori comentou um pouco antes de sairmos da casa dela ?

Por uma fração de segundo, ele hesitou, mas depois decidiu-se.

\- Ela estava lhe avaliando profissionalmente. Informou-me que, com esses quadris, você poderá me dar muitos filhos saudáveis.

\- Oh !

O suco de lima se esparramou sobre sua mão. Ela pegou um lenço no bolso do short e se enxugou, enquanto a cor tomava conta de suas faces.

\- Você deve desculpá-la - a voz dele não revelava nenhuma emoção - Imagino que como ela esteve ligada a bebês durante toda a sua vida, eles ainda sejam sua principal preocupação - ele se interrompeu, sentindo o olhar da jovem - Mas, de qualquer modo, _koukla mou, _você não precisa ficar com medo. Não vai acontecer.

\- P-por que não ?

\- Porque eu vou libertá-la.

\- Libertar-me ? - ela olhou-o de olhos bem abertos, mas ele contemplava no mar um minúsculo caiaque.

\- Sim, vou deixar você partir. Voltar para sua casa, para a Inglaterra, onde poderá iniciar o processo de divórcio.

\- Oh... - ela sentia-se completamente incapaz de dar qualquer outra resposta.

\- Não é o que você quer, Sakura ?

\- Bem, sim, claro - ela murmurou, ainda incapaz de raciocinar.

\- Afinal de contas - apenas por um momento, o tom calmo de sua voz foi perturbado por uma amargura que a fez pensar -, não houve nenhuma mudança em sua situação. A base para a anulação permanece intacta. Enquanto estive em Atenas, eu consultei o advogado da família.

Ela o encarou, perplexa. Então as coisas já tinham começado a mudar. Tão rápido, tão cedo. Sasuke devia ter interpretado a sua expressão erroneamente.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Ikkaku é muito discreto. Alguma coisa deverá transparecer, isso é inevitável, mas nós a protegeremos o máximo possível da publicidade.

\- Mas, mas eu não entendo - sua mente quase parara de funcionar.

\- É muito simples, Sakura _mou _\- ele sorriu com sinceridade - Considere-me um grego arrogante, se quiser, mas realmente acreditei que tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era trazê-la de volta para cá e que você cairia em meus braços com gritos de alegria. Mas você logo provou que eu estava errado e percebi que estava certa e que tudo fora, de fato, um erro lamentável.

Ele fez uma pausa e a encarou, os olhos brilhantes.

\- Bem, tente parecer mais contente. Afinal de contas, vou deixá-la partir, não é o que você queria ?

\- O quê? - ela falou distraída, a mente num turbilhão, mas acrescentou com fervor: - Oh, sim, claro - no entanto, não se sentia mais aliviada. De fato, não estava nem um pouquinho feliz...

\- Foi por isso que fui a Atenas. Eu precisava refletir, longe da família e de você. Já havia tomado a decisão de que o que acontecera na rocha, naquela tarde, na praia, não se repetiria - sua voz exalava desgosto consigo próprio - Eu esperei três anos por você, mas jurei a mim mesmo que nunca a possuiria a não ser que você viesse até mim por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu poderia, mesmo agora, ter o seu corpo, mas desta maneira jamais teria o seu espírito, a sua mente, a sua alma. E então, Sakura _mou _\- aquele sorriso estranho de novo -, eu estou libertando você.

Libertando-a ? Ele fora mesmo instado por ela a agir desse modo ? Ela o contemplou, pensativa, e então, do nevoeiro em que se transformara seu cérebro, surgiu um pensamento coerente.

\- E o dote ? - ela perguntou - E sobre esse assunto ?

\- Já lhe disse que o dote não tem importância - ele murmurou baixinho - Lamento ter lhe falado a respeito; foi, é claro, uma tentativa de pressioná-la ainda mais. Mas esqueça completamente esse assunto, para sempre. Não fale sobre isso nunca mais.

\- Tudo bem. De acordo - mas, quer ele concordasse ou não, de alguma maneira ela iria pagá-lo. Outro pensamento a atingiu - Se está me deixando partir, por que me trouxe para cá ?

\- Nós, gregos, temos a reputação de sermos hospitaleiros com os estrangeiros - ele estendeu as mãos, expressivo.

Ele a estava incluindo entre os _estrangeiros. _A fraca ênfase à palavra mostrava que ele sentia algo que não seria exatamente tristeza, mas lamento. Ele a estava excluindo da Grécia, da família e de si próprio.

\- Você veio para cá de férias. Muito bem, posso garantir que as terá. Mas era necessário afastá-la dos outros. Por mais que eu os ame, eles estão... - ele fez um gesto vago - ...sempre presentes. Todos conhecem a nossa história, e portanto, a despeito de minhas ordens, as pressões sobre você estavam sempre visíveis. Assim, Sakura - ele se levantou, ajudando-a também a se erguer -, não precisa mais temer. Por uns poucos dias, serei mais uma vez, e apenas, o seu primo, que espero que você ainda estime um pouco, e nada mais.

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 9.


	9. Chapter 9

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

Gratidão pura, misturada a espanto e alívio invadiram Sakura, tornando-a incapaz de falar. Mas, de qualquer modo, Sasuke não parecia querer uma resposta.

Ele se virara para apanhar as duas malas e estava entrando. Passou por uma sala de estar, toda branca e mobiliada com simplicidade: cadeiras e sofás de cana-da-índia. Depois passou por um corredor escuro e frio que acompanhava toda a extensão da casa.

\- Kaori disse que preparou tudo para nós - ele observou ao abrir uma porta com o cotovelo.

Andou alguns passos e abriu uma persiana. Então deteve-se de repente, voltando-se para ela com uma curiosa expressão que era de desgosto, e que Sakura estava começando a conhecer tão bem.

\- Normalmente, este é o meu quarto. Esqueci que Kaori presumiria, é claro, que nós o partilharíamos - ele deu-lhe um sorriso forçado - Quando estou sozinho, ela não o enfeita com tanto exagero floral. Mas, suponho, é sua maneira de dar as boas-vindas à minha esposa.

Sakura, olhando ao redor do quarto, viu que por toda parte havia inúmeros vasos e jarros, todos cheios de flores, enormes gladíolos, cravos e margaridas.

\- Oh, quanta gentileza dela ! - ela exclamou - Deve ter levado muitas horas.

Sasuke colocou sua mala sobre a cama.

\- Você ficará neste quarto. Acho que é o mais brando - ele atravessou o cômodo até um dos cantos e abriu uma porta - Este é o seu banheiro - ele parecia um hoteleiro, mostrando as acomodações a um hóspede recém-chegado - É muito pequeno, receio, e o suprimento de água é meio temperamental. Provém de uma cisterna nas colinas.

\- Oh, eu tenho certeza de que ficarei muito bem, obrigada, mas - ela acrescentou com timidez -, se é o seu quarto, sinceramente não seria preferível...

\- Bem, tudo arranjado então - Sasuke pegou a própria mala, acenou com um breve gesto de cabeça e desapareceu sem mais uma palavra.

Ela ainda estava em pé, olhando pela janela, quando ouviu sua voz.

\- Esqueci de perguntar se você gostaria de comer alguma coisa agora, ou prefere nadar, antes ?

\- Oh, prefiro nadar. Isto é, se você... – mas, como ele se afastava de novo, sua voz caiu no vazio.

Sakura pendurou as poucas roupas no pequeno armário de madeira e depois vestiu o biquíni. Contemplou-se no velho e estreito espelho da porta do guarda-roupa e estudou-se com atenção. Colocou então a saída de banho e começou a pentear os cabelos.

Estava se inclinando para a frente, lutando para firmar a massa cor-de-rosa num coque disciplinado, quando ouviu:

\- Fique parada - e divisou as pernas nuas e bronzeadas de Sasuke ao seu lado. Ele apanhou o cabelo e com destreza o torceu, pedindo então: - Grampos.

Obedientemente, ela os estendeu, silenciosa.

\- Pronto, acho que será o bastante - ele estava atrás dela, em pé, examinando-a de modo impessoal como se ela fosse a boneca de Maho, cujos cabelos podiam ser penteados – Vamos ?

Quando ela assentiu, Sasuke apanhou duas toalhas de banho que atirara sobre a cama e Sakura o seguiu para fora, sentindo o calor abrasador da tarde de verão.

\- Há um atalho para a praia. Só viemos pelo caminho mais longo para visitar Kaori primeiro.

Ele a conduziu através de uma trilha íngreme entre os pinheiros. Chegando à praia, deixaram os pertences sob a sombra das árvores e correram para o mar, atravessando a areia que queimava seus pés. Lado a lado, mergulharam na água e, numa concordância silenciosa, dirigiram-se ambos para o fundo, além da baía.

Sakura se cansou primeiro e voltou. Sentou-se sobre a toalha debaixo das árvores, observando-o, mas quando ele finalmente diminuiu a velocidade com que nadava e começou a voltar à margem, ela deitou de bruços. Ouviu os passos dele bem próximos e depois sentiu as gotas de água que caíam contra sua pele quente enquanto ele se jogava ao seu lado.

No entanto, após alguns minutos de silêncio, ela o ouviu esticar-se e, quando o procurou através da curva do braço, ele estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, trabalhando com vigor à areia à sua frente. Um tênue sorriso aflorou à sua boca; Sasuke era um homem atraente... e incansável.

Pouco a pouco, do monte de areia foi surgindo um grifo, um personagem mitológico grego, a mostrar os dentes arreganhados, o corpo escamoso e a longa cauda de serpente, enrolada. Incapaz de desviar os olhos, ela observava fascinada o mítico animal que ganhava vida sob as mãos de Sasuke. Fortes, capazes, eram as mãos de um homem que podia ter sucesso em qualquer coisa que empreendesse. Contudo, também seriam os dedos longos e sensíveis de um artista, um sonhador ?...

\- Você gosta ? - ele perguntou, sem virar a cabeça.

\- Oh, sim, é maravilhoso.

Ele deu de ombros e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, sacudindo a areia das palmas das mãos.

\- Achei que poderia diverti-la.

\- Mas é muito bom - ela insistiu - Realmente parece estar vivo.

\- Obrigado - ele acenou com um gesto de auto-caçoada - Na verdade, pensei em ser um escultor, quando jovem. Mas, com a morte de meu pai, quando eu tinha dezessete anos, e o império Uchiha esperando... - ele estendeu as mãos num gesto expressivo, mas então, como se quisesse quebrar qualquer traço de simpatia que ela pudesse estar sentindo por ele, levantou-se - Agora, almoço, eu acho. Estou morrendo de fome, caso você não esteja.

Ele estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a se levantar com facilidade, abaixando-se para apanhar sua toalha. Enquanto amarrava a saída de praia, ela viu-o desmanchar com o pé o grifo, sem piedade, revirando a areia até que a escultura não passasse de mais um monte de areia úmida.

De volta à casa, ela insistiu em ajudar a preparar a refeição. Trabalharam juntos na cozinha mobiliada de pinho e depois comeram, em silêncio amigável, do lado de fora, na varanda. A comida era simples: _taramasalata, _uma salada de queijo grego, e grandes tomates, uma salada de vegetais, pão preto caseiro, seguidos de um prato de grandes fios suculentos, e uma tigela de damascos frescos, que Sasuke apanhou de uma velha árvore ao lado da casa. Ele bebeu _retsina, _vinho branco resinoso, mas para ela abriu uma garrafa de _aretsinoto, _de sabor leve e fresco.

Enquanto comiam, Saito apareceu, com sua poderosa arma de fogo, aninhada sob o braço. Sua estrutura parecia de ferro, com o pescoço de touro e o rosto castigado pelo mar e pelo tempo, mas levou a mão de Sakura à boca, numa delicadeza digna de um cortesão, apertou as mãos de Sasuke, de homem para homem, jamais como patrão e empregado, ela notou. Depois, após outras poucas palavras, assobiou para os dois cães enormes que se alternavam em cheirá-la desconfiados, enquanto com Sasuke pulavam brincalhões, e foi embora.

Quando terminaram, Sasuke mostrou-lhe como preparar o café grego da maneira correta: duas pequenas xícaras, cheias até a metade com grãos, e depois água, fervida numa pequena chaleira de metal com uma grande alça e derramada diretamente nas xícaras.

\- Agora, beba logo, enquanto ainda está quente o bastante - sorriu para ela, o novo, amigável, nada exigente Sasuke, ou antes, ela pensou, o antigo Sasuke...

Nadaram novamente, e depois de outra ligeira refeição, sentaram-se do lado de fora, ao quente cair da noite, prestando atenção nos pequenos sons dos insetos invisíveis ao seu redor e olhando a Lua realizar um pálido caminho de luz através da água do mar, prateando as pequenas ondulações na superfície.

Ele acendeu as luzes do terraço e, enquanto se concentrava na leitura de um livro, ela abriu a linda escrivaninha de madeira esculpida que ele lhe indicara. Abriu as gavetas, admirando a coleção de conchas devidamente acondicionadas, pedras e plantas marítimas secas. Ele lhe contou que a coleção fora feita pela avó, ainda menina.

Apenas quando estava na cama, olhando o luar se mover pela fresta da janela, formando um desenho delicado, ela percebeu mal ter pensado nas palavras dele durante o dia inteiro. Tudo se passara como se ambos tivessem ficado felizes e satisfeitos, agora que ele tomara a decisão de libertá-la. As tensões tinham se desvanecido, dando lugar à descomplicada liberdade do passado.

\- Vou libertá-la... - a gratidão a animou novamente. Ele estava deixando-a partir; sem uma briga sequer. Ela sorriu e caiu alegremente no sono.

Acordou com um sobressalto, provocado por um mau sonho, do qual não conseguia se lembrar, e começou a suar. Um sentimento estranho, pesado, se instalara em seu peito, sentia a garganta apertada. Oh, não, não ia ficar doente, não era possível ! Colocou as costas da mão na testa; estava quente, mas não de modo anormal, devia ser apenas uma reação do sonho. Empurrando o lençol, dirigiu-se ao pequeno banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

De volta ao quarto, estava em pé diante do guarda-roupa, tentando decidir o que vestir, quando, sem bater, Sasuke entrou. Sakura não estava próxima à porta. Assim, por um momento, ele não a viu. Antes que ela pudesse se mover, ou fazer mais que cobrir com as mãos os seios descobertos, ele a avistou.

Ao vê-la ali, nua e tão desprotegida, Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, como se tivesse se aborrecido com o que via e, com um breve pedido de desculpas, ele se retirou.

Sakura percebeu que estivera prendendo a respiração. Soltou-a devagarinho, e deixou-se afundar na cama. Ele estava sendo sensato, fiel à promessa que fizera, ela reconhecia. Mas, ainda assim, precisava ter se retirado com um ar tão irritado ?

O dia seguinte não foi diferente do anterior. Teve natação, banho de Sol e agradáveis e demoradas refeições. À noite, Sasuke deu-lhe outra coleção de sua avó. Desta vez, um enorme livro com flores selvagens prensadas, e continuou a ler o seu livro.

Mas desta vez a novidade não interessara a Sakura, que apenas folheou as páginas antes de abandonar o livro. Quando Sasuke a olhou inquisitivamente, ela comentou apressada que estava cansada e ia para a cama. Ela pensou que ele tentaria persuadi-la a ficar, mas Sasuke apenas sorriu, observando casualmente:

\- É natural, depois de ter nadado tanto - ele comentou, e voltou à leitura do livro.

Cansada ou não, ela não dormiu bem, acordando diversas vezes por causa do mesmo sonho, do qual não conseguia se lembrar, e despertou, sentindo ainda a sensação de peso a incomodá-la, agora bem localizada, como uma dor no peito, enquanto a garganta continuava seca e apertada. Talvez devesse contar a Sasuke. Mas certamente ele insistiria em voltar a Tinos no mesmo instante e ela não desejava isso.

Depois de ter tomado uma ducha, a dor cedera um pouco. Ela pôs o biquíni e por cima o short branco e uma blusa de _voal_ cor de pêssego. Puxou os cabelos para trás num alto rabo-de-cavalo e desceu para a cozinha.

Sasuke usava uma camisa azul-marinho de mangas curtas e short bege e também acabara de tomar uma ducha, o que era óbvio pelas gotas que caíam dos cabelos negros, formando ondas molhadas junto à nuca. Ele estava colocando comida numa cesta de vime, que estava quase cheia, e depois acrescentou uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Bom dia, Sakura ! - ele a olhou alegremente.

\- Bom dia ! - o aperto na garganta fazia as palavras soarem forçadas, quase constrangidas, mas ele não pareceu perceber.

\- Coma alguma coisa. Kaori trouxe pão fresco e iogurte. Vamos fazer um piquenique hoje. Já é hora de lhe mostrar a ilha - depois do café da manhã, partiram em direção oposta ao mar, subindo a colina atrás da casa, e, depois de meia hora de caminhada, eles chegaram a uma pequena enseada.

\- Daremos um mergulho primeiro, antes de continuar.

Ele tirou o short, revelando uma sunga mínima, que acentuava os quadris estreitos e as pernas musculosas. Sakura fixou seus olhos na cintura do calção de onde avistava-se uma estreita linha mais pálida, mas logo desviou a atenção e começou a tirar a própria roupa.

Ela o seguiu pela praia e ficou em pé, parada, observando-o, a silhueta marcada contra o resplandecente azul e, quando ele se voltou para falar algo, seus olhares se atraíram como ímãs. Apenas por um momento ele permaneceu onde estava, semivoltado para ela, depois virou-se abruptamente e mergulhou de cabeça na água.

Durante todo o tempo em que nadaram, ele não se aproximou. Ela podia apenas avistar-lhe a cabeça escura adiante, sobre as águas. Quando ele voltou, Sakura estava deitada de bruços, o queixo apoiado no braço, mas desta vez ele sacudiu antes sua toalha e estendeu-a distante dela, deitando-se, por sua vez.

Embora nenhum dos dois tivesse falado nada, Sakura sentiu que o companheirismo fácil e relaxante dos dias anteriores evaporara. Ela estava no seu limite e Sasuke também parecia extenuado. Sakura quase podia ouvir a tensão pulsando nele. Talvez estivesse pensando que trazê-la para a ilha tivesse sido um erro, que teria sido melhor deixá-la partir. Talvez estivesse certo, ela pensou, sentindo-se infeliz. Se tivesse lhe contado que não se sentia bem, poderiam estar a meio caminho de Tinos, nesse momento.

Ela virou a cabeça, inquieta, e abriu os olhos, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos negros. Sentiu o pulsar do coração contra as costelas e desviou a cabeça, enquanto Sasuke se levantava de novo, já alcançando as próprias roupas.

\- Venha. Vamos continuar.

Ele vestiu o short, apanhou a cesta e caminhou com largas passadas ao longo da praia, deixando-a para trás.

A enseada terminava num rochedo íngreme, e Sakura começava a imaginar que não conseguiria chegar ao topo, quando o caminho se nivelou. Chegaram a um estreito, entre a baía onde tinham estado e uma faixa de costa íngreme. A borda era coberta de relva e de tomilho silvestre. Mais adiante, havia um bosque de antigos e imponentes carvalhos e, bem no centro, Sakura não podia acreditar no que via e se voltou para Sasuke.

\- Sim. É um templo, ou pelo menos era.

Pensativa, ela andou através do minúsculo prédio em ruínas e com cuidado subiu numa pedra circular que parecia uma plataforma. Havia apenas duas colunas de mármore, uma de cada lado, suportando um pequeno pedaço de frontão triangular. O resto não passava de um monte de pedras quebradas sob as árvores.

\- É... é maravilhoso - ela comentou suavemente.

\- Sim, é mesmo, não é ? - ele respondeu observando-a por um momento, mas depois desviou o olhar e começou a retirar os alimentos da cesta de piquenique, como se não desejasse compartilhar o momento mágico. Ela o contemplou por alguns segundos, sentindo o entusiasmo arrefecer como uma bolha de sabão estourada, e lentamente se aproximou para ajudá-lo.

Enquanto comiam à sombra das árvores, apoiados contra os troncos nodosos, ela não conseguia desviar o olhar do templo em ruínas.

\- Vi apenas fotos de Delfos - ela comentou -, mas com certeza esta é uma versão menor daquele templo, como se chamava? O _tholos._

\- Gostamos de pensar que foi construído pelo mesmo arquiteto - ele deu um breve sorriso -, embora suponha-se que este tenha sido edificado a Dionísio, você sabe, a Baco, o deus do vinho. Se olhar para o topo daquela coluna, poderá perceber um padrão de folhas de uvas, que é o seu emblema. Há uma lenda que conta que ele e seu grupo de mulheres pararam por aqui, onde fizeram uma de suas orgias ou bacanais. Exatamente neste lugar.

Os olhos escuros ainda a examinavam, mas o rosto continuava inescrutável enquanto ele prosseguia.

\- Assim, como pode ver, sua avó não possui apenas uma ilha, ela também tem um templo em ruínas.

\- Sim. É maravilhoso ! - ela o olhou, os olhos brilhantes - Ninguém jamais me falou a respeito.

\- E, naturalmente, será seu, um dia - sua voz continuava sem expressão.

\- Oh, eu... eu nunca pensei nisso.

\- Bem, precisará pensar. Não ainda, mas um dia.

\- Sim, suponho que sim.

\- Conseguiria um bom preço. As ilhas gregas não aparecem à venda no mercado todos os dias.

\- Oh, mas eu jamais poderia vendê-la - ela pareceu ofendida.

\- Isso é com você - Ele deu de ombros, com indiferença - Kaori e Saito não ficarão aqui para sempre e você não terá muito controle sobre o lugar quando viver a duas mil milhas daqui. Mais salada ?

Ele estendeu-lhe uma tigela de plástico, aparentemente indiferente ao turbilhão de emoções provocados nela.

\- Oh, não, obrigada.

\- Você não experimentou as azeitonas.

\- Não gosto muito delas.

\- Tolice. Com certeza você nunca experimentou azeitonas de Tinos. E, de qualquer modo, seria um insulto pessoal a mim, como nativo de Tinos, você partir sem comer algumas.

Será que ele precisava lembrar a todo momento que ela partiria?, pensou ela, ressentida, e precisava também parecer tão ansioso para vê-la longe ?

\- Bem, me desculpe - ela falou -, mas não gosto delas.

Suas sobrancelhas se abaixaram e, por um momento, ela pensou que Sasuke a derrubaria sobre a relva e a forçaria a comer algumas azeitonas. Porém, ele fez uma expressão de indiferença, como se o assunto não tivesse a mínima importância.

\- Tudo bem, faça como quiser. Mas não sabe o que está perdendo - e ele se serviu de uma mão cheia de azeitonas.

Ela continuou sentada em silêncio, observando-o comer. "Isto é ridículo. Toda esta beleza e estou me aborrecendo por causa de algumas azeitonas !". Apreendeu-lhe o olhar e devolveu-lhe um sorriso meio envergonhado.

\- Desculpe - ela disse - Experimentarei uma, se quiser.

\- Abra a boca - com delicadeza, Sasuke pegou uma azeitona e a serviu.

Ela mastigou um pouco, pensativa, e depois decidiu que de fato era boa. Preferia o sabor de sal; não o fruto defumado. Cuspiu o caroço e ele lhe serviu mais algumas, como se ela fosse um pequeno pássaro. Mas não podia deixar de notar que ele tinha grande cuidado em nunca tocar seus lábios com os dedos.

Para terminar, Sasuke colocou uma tigela contendo pêssegos e cachos das pequenas e doces uvas locais entre ambos e a paz foi restaurada. Apenas uma vez, enquanto pegavam, ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo pêssego, as mãos de ambos se tocaram e ele rapidamente afastou a dele, deixando-lhe a fruta.

Ele abriu a garrafa do vinho doce e borbulhante e ela lhe estendeu o copo vazio.

\- Posso beber um pouco mais, por favor ?

\- Bem - ele hesitou -, tem certeza? Você já tomou dois copos, e é mais forte do que parece...

\- Absoluta - ela respondeu com firmeza - Afinal de contas, se não posso beber vinho no templo de Dionísio...

Com um erguer de ombros, ele encheu-lhe o copo e ela se apoiou contra uma árvore. Alternadamente, saboreando os olhos contra o brilho da tarde, vislumbrou as colunas de mármore brancas, vislumbrou o mar. O espírito misterioso e absorvente do lugar: as cores, o calor, o aroma do tomilho misturado ao de seus corpos, e Sasuke, sua proximidade, a mão bronzeada descansando sobre a relva a seu lado. Tudo se misturava em seus sentidos, penetrando-a como se ela fosse o copo de vinho. Bem no fundo de seu ser sentiu uma mudança, que não conseguiu detectar, começar a se movimentar e vir à tona.

Seu rabo-de-cavalo a irritava, ao encostar no tronco. Quase sem perceber o que estava fazendo, ela soltou o fecho que o prendia e, sacudindo com impaciência os cabelos cor-de-rosa, levantou-se. Sasuke olhava-a surpreso, quando ela saltou sobre a plataforma, ainda segurando o corpo, e, sem nenhuma preocupação com o que estava fazendo, começou a recitar o discurso de abertura da obra de Eurípedes, _As Bacanais._

Estava quase terminando quando percebeu que Sasuke largara o corpo, e, apoiando o queixo na mão, a examinava com tamanha intensidade que a fez vacilar.

\- Você me atrapalhou - ela rebateu, beligerante - Conheço o resto de cor.

\- Estou certo que sim - disse ele, em tom pacificador - O seu domínio do grego antigo me surpreende, eu esqueci o meu há muito tempo.

\- Bem, meu... - apaziguada, ela sorrira para ele. Ia começar a falar sobre o pai, mas teve presença de espírito suficiente para mudar: - professor me ensinou muito bem.

Ela ergueu o copo e, devagar, começou a derramar o que restava do vinho sobre o mármore, numa fina corrente dourada.

\- Agora, o que você está fazendo ?

\- Fazendo uma libação - ela balbuciou com dificuldade a palavra - para os deuses.

\- Hmm, e particularmente para Baco, suponho. Não esqueça de fazer um pedido; sacrificar vinho dessa maneira admite um pedido, mas tenha certeza de que sabe o que seu coração quer.

Ela o olhou inquisitivamente, mas o rosto dele permanecia inescrutável, e ela desceu do pedestal enquanto ele se levantava.

\- Vou voltar para dar mais um mergulho - ele mal a olhou de relance e nem mesmo perguntou se ela queria acompanhá-lo.

\- Sim, tudo bem. Eu ficarei aqui.

A voz era quase infantil e, sem perceber, ela sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos quando, logo a seguir, ele começou a descer o caminho íngreme. Mordeu com força o lábio, tentando reprimir as lágrimas, e permaneceu contemplando as duas colunas de mármore, que pareciam se mover para cima e para baixo como se tivessem vida própria.

Levantou-se, afinal, recolocando tudo dentro da cesta de piquenique. Raios de luz bruxuleante da tarde avançada já atingiam a clareira. Antes que ela ouvisse o ligeiro barulho de pedras rolando, Sasuke estava ao seu lado.

\- Pronta ? - ele a inspecionou em silêncio.

\- Sim.

Ignorando a mão estendida, ergueu-se e, apanhando a cesta de vime, partiu pela vereda íngreme. Podia ouvi-lo atrás de si e apressou o próprio passo, tropeçando na argila áspera.

\- Tome cuidado - ele advertiu-a, e ela se voltou para rebater que estava perfeitamente bem. No entanto, seu pé esquerdo bateu numa pedra e, com um grito abafado, ela caiu ao lado do caminho, deslizando desamparada pelo solo abaixo, até conseguir agarrar alguns arbustos, o que deteve sua queda.

Enraivecida consigo mesma, ela permaneceu imóvel por um momento. Imediatamente, Sasuke saltou para baixo e a levantou nos braços.

\- Você está bem ? - sua voz deixava transparecer a tensão provocada pelo choque.

\- Sim, sim - ao avistar o rosto pálido sob o bronzeado, ela ensaiou uma débil imitação de um sorriso - Apenas uma torção. Oh, não, deixei cair a cesta. É que...

\- Oh, esqueça a cesta. Tem certeza de que está bem? - ela acomodou-se melhor nos braços dele e depois ouviu-o praguejar, ao ver uma mancha de sangue em seu short branco. Com gentileza, ele levantou o tecido e ambos viram que o sangue provinha de uma escoriação profunda na coxa esquerda.

Ele praguejou baixinho, e ela, para aliviar-lhe a preocupação, apressou-se a dizer:

\- Não dói, Sasuke, honestamente.

\- Espere um pouco - ele replicou, sombrio - Preciso levá-la de volta para casa. Pode ficar de pé ?

Ela tentou ficar em pé, mordendo o lábio devido à dor que atravessava-lhe a perna, do tornozelo até a coxa. Ele devia ter ouvido o leve gemido, pois colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, tomando todo o seu peso para si próprio.

\- Oh, Sasuke - ela olhou ao redor e depois gemeu -, a cesta deve ter caído lá embaixo, na praia...

\- Esqueça a cesta ! - ele exclamou, acrescentando algo em grego, que ela não entendeu. Com infinito cuidado, começou a ajudá-la na descida.

Foi um retorno lento e doloroso de volta à casa. De algum modo, a teimosia de Sakura manteve-a de pé e somente quando avistou a casa ela se endireitou, enxugando as gotas de suor que brotavam em sua testa.

\- Oh, Sasuke, desculpe-me. Eu arruinei o dia de hoje - seus lábios tremiam - Você está certo, ainda sou uma menina boba.

Mas ele a atraiu com força para si.

\- Oh, minha... - a voz sumiu.

Ele a levantou nos braços, carregando-a pelo resto do caminho, enquanto ela, inclinada contra o peito vigoroso, sentia o calor reconfortante da pele através da fina blusa.

Escancarando a porta do quarto, ele a colocou com cuidado sobre a cama, depois caminhou até a cozinha e voltou com uma tigela de água quente e um rolo de algodão. Ela sentiu sua mão sobre o zíper do short e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Sakura - ele se irritou, e, ao olhá-lo, ela percebeu que a ternura desaparecera. Havia algo de sombrio na expressão de sua boca e lábios que a assustaram, por isso ela recuou, permitindo obedientemente que ele lhe retirasse a roupa.

Suas mãos eram gentis como as de uma mulher. Ela se retraiu uma porção de vezes, mas quando ele passava os dedos sobre o tornozelo, procurando avaliar a extensão do ferimento, um leve suspiro escapou-lhe e suas mãos se interromperam por um breve momento.

\- Eu machuquei você ?

\- N-não.

\- Mentirosa.

Por um momento, um sorriso iluminou-lhe as linhas sombrias do rosto. Sasuke apertou de leve a mão da jovem.

\- É apenas uma torção. Vou colocar um pouco de creme de arnica e depois vou enfaixar bem apertado. Você estará bem em alguns dias.

\- Obrigada. Com certeza Sai não é o único médico na família Uchiha.

De novo, o vislumbre de um sorriso e então ele começou a passar o creme com suavidade. Seus dedos, firmes e sensíveis, diminuíam a dor mas, ao mesmo tempo, irradiavam faíscas elétricas que se espalhavam por todas as partes do corpo...

Ele a obrigou a ficar na cama enquanto preparava uma refeição. Ela comeu sentada, enquanto ele se equilibrava desconfortável na cadeira de bambu. Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber como apreciava a refeição. Apesar da dor na perna, de algum modo era muito agradável sentar-se ali, falando pouco, pois Sasuke parecia distante, quase arredio. Mas era reconfortante tê-lo ao seu lado, ambos dentro do círculo de luz da lâmpada de cabeceira.

Ele retirou as bandejas, ao voltar com uma garrafa de água e gelo.

\- Para o caso de você ter sede durante a noite - ele a examinou atentamente por um momento - Agora, cama !

Ele se abaixou e começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa. Desta vez ela achou melhor não protestar, deixou-o retirar a blusa e depois o biquíni, que secara em seu corpo. Ele apanhou a camisola de algodão cor-de-rosa, debaixo do travesseiro, pediu que ela levantasse os braços, e depois a deslizou sobre o corpo nu. Tudo foi feito de modo tão... impessoal. Como se estivesse colocando uma criança pequena, Maho talvez, na cama...

\- Oh, mais uma coisa - ele apanhou um pacote na penteadeira e o estendeu para ela. Ela afastou o papel e retirou um pequeno delfim de vidro, arqueado como se estivesse saltando alegremente sobre as ondas. A lâmpada brilhava através do vidro azul-esverdeado. Ela o contemplou, sentindo uma estranha dor crescer dentro de si.

\- É adorável, Sasuke - ela conseguiu sorrir, mas ele não retribuiu.

\- Eu tinha a intenção de dá-lo a você como uma lembrança de adeus - a voz, assim como o olhar, era inexpressiva -, mas achei que hoje poderia alegrá-la.

\- Oh, sim, obrigada. Você acertou.

Porém, pelo contrário, suas palavras a haviam deprimido de novo. Não podia suportar que Sasuke sentisse sua disposição, por isso, inclinou a cabeça sobre o delfim, batendo os dedos de leve sobre a fria maciez, e depois colocou-o sobre a mesa.

\- Chame-me, se quiser alguma coisa - ele olhava-a distraído, como se mal a visse, e depois descansou a mão de leve sobre sua testa - Boa noite, Sakura _mou._

\- Boa noite.

Ele apagou a lâmpada de cabeceira e, no instante seguinte, fechou a porta com suavidade. Sakura ficou de olhos abertos, contemplando a súbita escuridão que espelhava o seu íntimo.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 10.


	10. Chapter 10

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

**AVISO:** Bem, este capítulo tem uma cena mais _hot._ E por isso eu decidi mudar a classificação da fic de Rated T para Rated M.

De qualquer modo, todos estão avisados.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

De novo o mesmo sonho. A mesma dor estranha no peito quando Sakura acordou pela manhã. Afastou o lençol, com cuidado tocou a coxa, onde o feio arranhão já começava a cicatrizar, depois dobrou o tornozelo, que também parecia muito melhor. Tivera muita sorte, pois poderia ter quebrado ambas as pernas, no mínimo.

Ao se virar na cama, avistou o delfim de cristal e seu alívio dissipou-se. Um _presente de despedida..._

Sasuke não estava na cozinha. Talvez ainda estivesse dormindo, mas, enquanto ela hesitava, ouviu um barulho fora da casa e, ao se dirigir à parte de trás, encontrou-o, com a chave de fenda na mão, ajoelhado em frente ao velho e grande gerador que fornecia energia para a casa.

Sua expressão não era nada amigável: de fato, o mau humor emanava por todos os poros. Ela aguardou em frente à porta, mas, quando ele se voltou avistando-a, saudou-a com uma carranca.

\- Está quebrado ? - ela perguntou.

A inocente pergunta pareceu enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

\- Que surpreendentes poderes de percepção você demonstra esta manhã. É claro que esta porcaria está quebrada ! Por qual outra razão eu estaria mergulhado na graxa até os cotovelos ? - ele deu um aperto forte ao girar a chave de fenda e, sem olhá-la, continuou: - Oh, vá tomar o seu café da manhã. E, por favor, deixe a porta da geladeira fechada.

\- Gostaria que eu fosse chamar Saito ? - ela inquiriu, apaziguadora.

\- O quê ? Não, eu posso arrumar sozinho, obrigado.

Ela o contemplou, sentindo seu próprio temperamento se inflamar, mas conseguiu manter o autocontrole, recusando-se a se deixar intimidar pelo mau humor de Sasuke. Ficou parada em pé, atrás dele, silenciosamente.

\- Passe-me aquela chave de porcas.

Ele apontou com a cabeça em direção à caixa de ferramentas e ela se apressou em obedecer. Enquanto ele afastava uma das mãos de uma das partes do gerador, bateu com força contra uma borda de metal e Sakura, estendendo-lhe o instrumento, piscou devido à corrente de xingamentos em grego. Sem se virar, ele estendeu a mão impaciente e ela lhe deu a ferramenta. Quando ia usá-la, ele a jogou no chão com tanta força que faíscas brilharam no chão de pedra.

\- Oh, pelo... você não sabe a diferença entre uma chave de fenda e uma chave de porcas ? - olhou-a com fúria - Pergunta estúpida. É claro que não sabe. Pode recitar em grego antigo, mas você...

\- Oh, cale-se ! - Sakura gritou-lhe. Apanhou outra ferramenta e a atirou com tanta força que ela quase bateu em seu joelho - É esta ?

Eles encararam-se por um momento, irritados.

\- Sim, é esta - ele concordou, afinal, e continuou a consertar a máquina.

Sakura apoiou-se contra a parede da casa e ficou com os braços cruzados, em pé, olhando-o, estudando com atenção o homem que era seu marido... as pernas fortes e bronzeadas, cobertas de pêlos escuros brilhantes... o peito nu e as costas eretas e fortes. Seus olhos continuaram o exame... a maneira cativante com que seus cabelos escuros cobriam a nuca...

Numa das faces havia uma longa mancha de óleo, onde ele passara a mão. Ela contemplou a face e depois o perfil por um longo tempo, como se tentasse imprimi-lo na memória para sempre. Pois, é claro, após estes poucos dias, poderia não revê-lo nunca mais. Será que se ele casaria de novo ? A idéia era estranhamente perturbadora, mas ela se forçou a encará-la sem emoção. Afinal de contas, não podia importar-lhe em nada, podia ?

É claro que ele se casaria. Um homem como Sasuke iria querer uma mulher ao seu lado. Poderia, quando os rumores do divórcio tivessem silenciado, casar com Matsuri ? Seria um casamento bastante adequado, ela era linda e rica. De temperamento difícil, é verdade, mas Sasuke com certeza seria o único homem no mundo que conseguiria domá-la.

\- Agora dê-me a chave de fenda.

Sasuke estendia a mão, autoritário, e ela entregou-lhe a ferramenta automaticamente. Ele murmurou algo que poderia ser, talvez, "obrigado", e continuou a trabalhar.

Matsuri e Sasuke... ela já estava cerrando os olhos, reagindo contra essa imagem, quando sentiu uma dor fortíssima, como se tivessem enterrado uma faca em seu peito. Ela não queria que Sasuke se casasse com Matsuri. Não queria que ele desposasse ninguém. Nem Matsuri nem outra pessoa qualquer possuiria Sasuke. Ela não podia suportar tal idéia.

Nesse exato instante, ela finalmente lembrou-se do pesadelo que se repetia todas as noites e do qual ela sempre esquecia ao acordar. Todas as vezes, no sonho terrível, ela estivera procurando por ele, cada vez com desespero maior. Afinal o avistara, a grande distância, no fim de um túnel escuro, mas ele apenas se voltava uma vez, olhava-a e depois continuava a caminhar, indo embora... ela sorriu sem graça. O tempo todo, seu subconsciente conhecera o que a consciência se recusava a admitir.

A verdade a atingira, afinal, deixando-a sem respiração, como se alguém a tivesse pressionado contra a parede de pedra. Ela amava Sasuke. Não, ela era louca por ele, ansiava para que ele a tomasse nos braços e a amasse. Mas era tarde demais. Ela se apegara por um tempo muito longo, como uma criança apavorada, à antiga relação, mais segura. Se não tivesse sido tão cega, tão temerosa, teria visto que isso não era mais suficiente e que o que desejava era a nova forma de relacionamento que ele lhe oferecera, e que ela não era mais uma criança, mas uma mulher adulta; sua esposa...

Sasuke apertou um botão e o gerador começou a funcionar. Ele sorriu para ela, a irritação esquecida, e começou a juntar as ferramentas.

\- Desculpe o mau jeito. Como está a perna ?

\- Oh, muito melhor, obrigada - a voz não parecia pertencer a ela.

Ele se ajoelhou e começou a examinar o tornozelo machucado.

\- Sim, está evoluindo muito bem - com gentileza ele tocou-lhe o tornozelo, fazendo-a sentir faíscas de eletricidade por toda a perna. Ele devia ter percebido o ligeiro tremor, pois parou de apalpar e retirou a mão.

\- Desculpe. Não pretendia machucá-la.

\- Oh, não machucou. É que... - ela se interrompeu, confusa, e depois continuou quase inaudível: - Você sujou o rosto de óleo.

\- Limpe-o para mim - ele estendeu-lhe as mãos sujas - Há um lenço limpo em meu bolso.

Ela o pegou e começou a esfregar-lhe o rosto, tomando cuidado ao redor dos olhos negros. Ele devia ter percebido sua respiração ofegante e o rubor subindo às suas feições. A qualquer momento, ela precisaria largar o lenço e sair correndo.

\- Deixe que eu limpo sozinho. Ou ficaremos aqui o dia inteiro.

Ele apanhou o tecido e começou a esfregar o rosto com força.

\- Vou entrar e tentar limpar direito.

De novo ela se apoiou contra a parede, sentindo a dor invadir-lhe o peito. É claro que ele não a amava, ela o sabia, mas ao rejeitá-lo pela segunda vez ela atingira seu orgulho de tal modo que ele não podia suportar que o tocasse. Como devia detestá-la.

Quando Sasuke, já limpo, entrou na cozinha, ela preparava o café da manhã e ambos se sentaram frente a frente. Ele pegou o pão e, sem uma palavra, começou a comer. Sakura pôs um pouco do iogurte cremoso típico do local numa tigela e acrescentou uma colher cheia de mel dourado. Percebeu que, de algum modo a colher havia formado a letra "S" com o fino fio dourado. Começou a mexer bem o iogurte, decidida, desmanchando a letra.

Olhou-o de soslaio, mas ele estava empenhado em descascar um pêssego. Seria mesmo tarde demais ? Não podia dizer para ele: "Olhe, Sasuke, eu fui uma completa idiota, mas...". Não, é claro que não podia. Ele se tornara tão arredio, como se metade do tempo não a enxergasse. Tentar explicar seria como atirar palavras contra uma sólida parede.

No entanto... uma tênue idéia brilhou em seu cérebro e ela se inclinou para a frente, de modo que os cabelos ocultaram a cor súbita que aflorara em seu rosto.

\- É claro, limitei-me a um conserto precário, de urgência - Sasuke estava falando - Faltam algumas partes que precisam ser trazidas do continente. Mas o gerador agüentará um ou dois dias, que é tudo o que precisamos, de qualquer modo.

\- Oh, sim, isso é ótimo - de algum modo, ela conseguiu manter a voz neutra - Voltaremos logo, então ?

\- Com a perna desse jeito, você não pode nadar nem andar. Não vejo razão para ficarmos, você vê ?

\- Bem, não. Suponho que não.

\- Podemos partir hoje, se você quiser.

\- _Hoje ? _\- Sakura apertou a colher com tanta força que o metal cortou a pele dos dedos - Mas não precisamos partir tão depressa, não é ?

\- Tudo bem - ele deu de ombros com indiferença - Veremos como se sente amanhã. Se quiser ir à praia, posso ajudá-la a descer. Faremos um piquenique de novo, se quiser.

\- O quê ? - seus pensamentos vagavam descontroladamente - Oh, sim, eu gostaria muito. E tentarei não perder a cesta desta vez.

Mas ele não sorriu novamente.

* * *

Ela encontrara as velas, destinadas para uma emergência, era óbvio, num armário da cozinha, e estava inclinada sobre a mesa acendendo-a quando ouviu os passos de Sasuke na varanda. Ela estava oculta pelo vinhedo e ele demorou um pouco para vê-la.

\- Desculpe-me, estou atrasado - ele informou -, mas não conseguia me liberar, e Saito...

Ele ficou mudo, ao perceber as velas, os lindos arranjos de flores brancas e, finalmente, como se relutasse, seus olhos se demoraram sobre Sakura, em pé, do outro lado da mesa, os cabelos recém-lavados brilhando contra o pescoço esguio, o vestido preto de jérsei acentuando as curvas femininas do corpo. Seus olhos se encontraram e algo vibrou docemente no ar entre ambos. Ela sentiu o ritmo do pulso se acelerar pela excitação.

\- Saito não vê muitas pessoas com quem pode conversar - ele continuou em voz quase normal.

\- Tudo bem. Eu acabei de preparar tudo neste momento.

\- Não sabia que era um jantar com roupas formais - ele recuperara o autocontrole - Vou me trocar.

Mas ele não se moveu, continuando a olhá-la. Ela ajeitou o fino tecido sobre os quadris, numa provocação semiconsciente e então, ao sentir as palmas das mãos úmidas, pensou: "Não estrague tudo. É hoje à noite, ou nunca". Mas não tinha certeza de qual deveria ser o próximo passo. Talvez precisasse relaxar e deixar seus instintos femininos assumirem...

\- Preciso acender apenas esta última vela - ela comentou, e deliberadamente virou-se de costas, exibindo o imenso decote até a cintura. Ela o ouviu arfar de leve e pegou os fósforos. Estava meio atrapalhada, aparentemente incapaz de riscar um palito quando ouviu:

\- Deixe comigo, me dê a caixa.

Sasuke inclinou-se até ela e acendeu a vela. Apagou o fósforo e, depois, apanhando a mão esquerda dela, virou-a e viu que o anel brilhava suave à luz da vela.

\- A pedra da Lua para a deusa da Lua - ele murmurou.

\- É verdade - ela o olhou com firmeza, enfrentando-lhe o olhar. Os dedos de Sasuke apertaram os dela por um instante e então ele murmurou:

\- Vou me vestir.

Ele se retirou e Sakura, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, afundou numa das cadeiras de vime. A garrafa de _ouzo, _a típica bebida grega, estava pronta na mesa ao seu lado. Ela se serviu de uma dose generosa, acrescentou água e ficou observando enquanto o líquido adquiria a aparência leitosa. Bebeu um longo gole.

Quando Sasuke retornou, havia vestido uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, aberta no pescoço, e uma calça preta. Também se serviu da bebida e deixou-se cair numa cadeira perto dela. Ele recostou-se, as longas pernas estendidas, olhando a mesa.

\- Você teve bastante trabalho enquanto estive fora.

\- Bem, _é__ a _nossa última noite - as palavras saíram antes que pudesse detê-las, mas ela logo continuou: - Achei que se a mesa parecesse bonita, poderia distraí-lo da comida.

\- Oh, tenho certeza de que será deliciosa. Mas, de qualquer modo, não é apenas a mesa que está bonita, Sakura _mou._

Apesar do tom casual, havia uma intensidade em seu olhar que, mesmo agora, quando era quase tarde demais, a levou por um momento a hesitar e voltar atrás. Porém, sorriu para ele, amável.

\- Obrigada. Agora, talvez você queira comer.

Sem uma palavra, Sasuka sorveu a bebida e ambos se levantaram, sentando-se à mesa, frente a frente. O enorme prato de _hors d'oeuvres, _que ela preparara como entrada, tinha sido o resultado de uma apressada inspeção na geladeira: usara azeitonas, pretas e verdes, fatias de tomate a vinagrete, sardinhas, pepinos fatiados e temperados com iogurte e _homus,_ a típica pasta de grão-de-bico. Estava uma delícia, mas ela não conseguia engolir nada, e cada vez que olhava para Sasuke percebia que ele parecia brincar com as azeitonas.

\- Vou buscar o próximo prato.

Ela se levantou, juntando ruidosamente os pratos, num esforço para quebrar a tensão silenciosa que crescia ao redor da mesa.

\- Espero que goste de _fondue _\- ela trouxe a tigela onde fumegavam os queijos derretidos, junto com um prato de cubos de pão e dois espetos - É praticamente tudo o que sei fazer. É o que comíamos na escola, sempre que havia algum aniversário, Lembro-me de uma vez...

\- Psiu...

Enquanto ele colocava um dedo em seus lábios para interromper a conversa nervosa, ela afastava a cadeira ao lado dele, onde sentou-se, com receio de que ele ouvisse o seu coração.

\- É melhor que eu sente aqui, assim o prato fica próximo a nós dois.

A mão de Sasuke, forte e bronzeada, estava próxima, e Sakura precisou lutar contra a vontade que sentia de segurá-la.

\- Bem, eu não como este tipo de comida há muitos anos. Como se faz ?

\- Oh, é muito fácil. Olhe.

Ela lhe estendeu um espeto com um cubo de pão na ponta e tentou ajudá-lo a mergulhar o pão no queijo derretido. Mas sua mão estava tão fraca que o deixou escapar do espeto e rolar através da mesa. Seus olhares se encontraram e se sustentaram por um instante. Ela apanhou a garrafa de vinho branco.

\- Gostaria de mais um pouco ?

Sem esperar resposta, ele encheu os copos.

\- Sabe, Sakura, se eu não a conhecesse bem, poderia começar a suspeitar que está tentando me seduzir.

\- Bem... - parecia mais um suspiro que uma resposta. Apenas por um segundo, as palavras dele, unidas à atração dos maravilhosos olhos, a deixaram sem voz, o coração ameaçando parar de bater.

\- Será tão estranho uma esposa seduzir seu próprio marido, mesmo aqui, na Grécia ? - conseguiu dizer, enfrentando-lhe o olhar com firmeza.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão, e Sakura teve certeza de que ele sentia o seu pulso bater descontrolado. Depois, muito devagar, ele empurrou a cadeira e se levantou, levando-a consigo. Segurou-a um pouco afastada.

\- Sakura ?

A voz dele soava rouca, um indício que, um dia antes, teria provocado sinais de pânico em seu cérebro. Mas agora ela sentiu a adrenalina correndo através de seu corpo, estimulante.

\- Sasuke ?

Ela lhe sorriu e depois levantou uma mão e a passou de leve contra a boca máscula. Com uma grande risada ele a abraçou.

\- Mas e o _f__ondue ? _\- ela sussurrou, provocante, contra a camisa.

\- _O fondue _pode esperar - ele mal conseguiu retrucar - Oh, Sakura, minha linda deusa indomável.

Com gentileza, ele levantou-lhe o e ela fechou os olhos, a boca ávida. Ela sentiu-lhe as mãos deslizarem pelo pescoço, através dos ombros, e depois, sem deixar sua boca, ela levantou os braços, permitindo-lhe baixar o vestido com mais facilidade. Suas mãos acariciaram as costas nuas e desta vez ela pôde sentir o seu pulso latejando. A outra mão envolvia um seio inteiro, a palma úmida acariciando-o, excitando-a até que ela não resistisse e o beijasse avidamente, esfregando as unhas pelas costas dele através do fino algodão da camisa. Ela se curvou contra ele e ouviu-o gemer contra o pescoço.

\- Não, minha querida, não aqui - ele murmurou, a voz desconexa devido à urgência.

Então ele a levantou nos braços e a conduziu através da varanda para o seu quarto. Deslizou lentamente o seu corpo ate ela ficar em pé, com tanta suavidade que ela sentiu-lhe o membro firme contra a sua pele macia. Ajoelhando em frente a ela, abaixou-lhe o vestido pela cintura e, depois, com infinita gentileza, retirou a calcinha de algodão branco sobre a coxa ainda machucada.

Seu olhar sombrio parecia remoto, quase duro, mas as mãos não estavam muito firmes e, por um terrível momento, o velho medo ressurgiu. Ele devia ter sentido o arrepio que a percorreu, pois olhou-a de relance, inquiridor. Endireitou-se rapidamente, pegou suas mãos e começou e beijar ambas as palmas.

\- Confie em mim, _agapi mou. _Nada até que você esteja pronta, eu prometo.

Então, carregou-a com gentileza de novo e a deitou sobre a cama.

O quarto estava escuro e, quando Sasuke acendeu a lâmpada de cabeceira, Sakura protestou debilmente ao ver a própria nudez, pálida contra a colcha. Mas ele a aquietou acariciando-lhe a boca. Depois se despiu e deitou-se na cama.

Ela já o vira tantas vezes quase nu e no entanto o "quase" era tudo. Ele se recostou ao seu lado, sem tocá-la, e ela passeou os olhos por todo o corpo dele, tenso como um arco. Suas pernas, tornozelo, joelho, até as firmes linhas da coxa...

\- Não fique assustada, pequenina - Sasuke sussurrou. Ela o contemplou, os olhos bem abertos, e ele devolveu um sorriso forçado - Veja o poder que você tem sobre mim.

E, de repente, quando ele a tomou nos braços, todos os medos se desvaneceram numa paixão desenfreada, e ela soube que nunca mais o temeria.

Quando Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, com gentileza, passando a língua ao redor da auréola pulsante de seu seio, ela sentiu o sangue correr nas veias, espesso e pesado. A mão máscula e possessiva se moveu devagar, espiralando carícias abaixo dos seios, sobre a barriga e a coxa, e no seu ventre, doce e macio. Na parte mais íntima de seu ser, ela sentiu sua feminilidade despertar e florescer, como um delicado botão de rosa que, estremecendo, abria as pétalas numa flor perfeita.

Ela suspirou e, colocando sua mão sobre as costas de Sasuke, sentiu os tremores que atravessavam-lhe o corpo tenso. Ele estava se segurando por ela, como prometera, mas ela necessitava dele com todo o amor. Ela o atraiu, sussurrando:

\- Sim, por favor, Sasuke - quando ele tentou resistir.

Ela deslizou a mão para baixo, tocando-o com dedos frenéticos nos quadris e, levantando um pouco a cabeça, apertou os dentes levemente, mordiscando-o no peito diversas vezes até que, com um gemido, ele rolou sobre ela, o seu rígido controle reduzido a fragmentos. Mas, mesmo nesse momento, ele foi gentil, e quando, ao penetrá-la, ela emitiu um tímido suspiro, ele se interrompeu. Depois, muito, muito devagar, entrou em plena posse dela.

Ele ficou imóvel por um longo momento, saboreando sua doçura, e depois começou a primeira investida, os quadris se movendo contra os dela. Oh, por que ela temera tanto este momento ? Ela o abraçou, apertando-o contra si, e, como resposta, ele deslizou as mãos abaixo da curva de suas nádegas, levantando-a para corresponder a cada investida.

Algo estava flamejando, fora de controle, dentro dela; era uma chama incandescente que atingia até os ossos, consumindo-a com seu poder, queimando-a até reduzi-la a cinzas e depois revivendo-a à própria vontade.

Ela quis gritar o nome de Sasuke, mas não conseguiu. Então ele a segurou, estremecendo num espasmo no auge do prazer até que os dois se abandonaram completamente exaustos um nos braços do outro.

Bem mais tarde, Sakura se moveu, espreguiçando-se satisfeita. A lâmpada de cabeceira iluminou Sasuke, com a cabeça apoiada no braço, examinando-a. A expressão de seu rosto era enigmática, e ao lembrar-se dos momentos de amor que passara em seu braços, ela ruborizou-se, mas Sasuke não lhe permitiu fraquejar:

\- Agora não é hora de arrependimentos, _Kyria_ Uchiha.

\- Sim, meu querido, agora eu sou a _senhora _Uchiha - ela lhe sorriu.

Ele segurou suas mãos e beijou-lhe as pontas dos dedos com delicadeza, os olhos negros fitando-a com ternura o tempo todo. E, quando tentou abraçá-la, ela olhou-o com um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios:

\- Querido, acabo de me lembrar. Eu é que devia estar seduzindo _voc__ê__..._

\- Neste caso, _koukla mou _\- ele afrouxou o abraço e deixou-se cair de costas, os braços estendidos -, sou todo seu.

Tímida a princípio, mas com crescente confiança, ela percorreu-lhe com a mão o peito e a barriga até a coxa, maravilhando-se com a firmeza dos músculos sob sua palma. Desta vez, não houve gemidos inseguros. Agora, sob a orientação experiente de Sasuke, ela estava começando a aprender os segredos do próprio corpo. Sakura sentia-se afogar num redemoinho de doçura que flutuava em seu interior, arrastando-a, até deixá-la deslumbrada e aturdida, até que a doce onda afinal cedeu.

Estava amanhecendo quando ela acordou e, semi-adormecida, rolou sobre Sasuke. Ele também começava a acordar e ela sentiu seus braços a envolverem.

\- Mmm - ela murmurou sonolenta - Quero ficar aqui para sempre.

Ela o sentiu sorrir contra o seu rosto.

\- Veremos, pequenina, veremos. Mas se você ficar, eu fico também.

\- Você estava falando sério quando disse que me deixaria partir, que ia me libertar ?

\- Sim, era verdade - a voz dele estava muito séria - Preferiria deixá-la partir, se era o você que desejava. Embora, para ser inteiramente franco - havia novamente um toque de diversão em sua voz - , eu nutria uma tênue esperança de que esta ilha operasse uma mágica especial sobre você, onde meus próprios encantos falharam por inteiro.

\- A magia especial do deus Baco ?

\- Isso mesmo. Embora tivesse esquecido de como aquelas terríveis virgens tratavam os corpos de seus infortunados amantes, quando a festa terminava.

\- Eram estraçalhados numa orgia de bebedeiras, você quer dizer ? Mas não precisa se preocupar - ela sussurrou, sentindo o desejo renascer dentro de si enquanto seus dedos traçavam um desenho sedutor nas costas do marido - Eu tenho diferentes planos em mente para o seu corpo, _kyrie mou..._

O quarto estava banhado pelo Sol quando ela sentiu Sasuke levantar-se da cama.

\- Fique deitada - ele ordenou - Eu vou preparar o café da manhã. Nem começamos aquele _fondue _e eu estou morrendo de fome, caso você não esteja.

Sakura sorriu, preguiçosamente, e, quando ele se afastou, recostou-se nos travesseiros, estirando-se com volúpia. Seu corpo inteiro estava sensível, mas ela não sentia dor. Era mais como uma deliciosa pulsação, e quando ela se virou pôde ver as marcas dos dedos de Sasuke sobre seus seios e coxas. Bocejou, espreguiçou-se de novo e caiu no sono mais de uma vez.

Foi acordada pelo som de vozes, mas não sabia quanto tempo se passara. Vozes masculinas: Saito ? Sim, deveria ser. Mas não, tratava-se de Sai e Sasuke. Ouviu a voz de Sai falando rápido, Sasuke intervindo e depois a porta da cozinha para o corredor foi fechada.

Por alguma razão, aquele movimento a fez gelar. Ela ainda demorou por mais alguns instantes, depois levantou-se. As únicas roupas à vista eram o vestido preto e a calcinha, ainda no chão. Apanhou-os, foi na ponta dos pés para o seu quarto e vestiu o short e a camiseta. Foi então à cozinha.

Sasuke e Sai, os rostos sérios, conversavam no fundo do aposento. A princípio, não perceberam a sua chegada. Depois Sai a avistou e acenou a Sasuke para ficar em silêncio. Ela entrou, sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem.

\- A-alguma coisa aconteceu - sua voz era clara - Foi a vovó, não foi ? - Sasuke se aproximou dela, tomou-a nos braços, aninhando-a como se fosse uma criança.

\- Não, não a sua avó. Sai veio nos contar. Telefonaram da parte de sua tia, na Inglaterra.

\- Papai ! Ele está ?... - a palavra ficou entalada na garganta.

\- Não, minha querida. Mas ele está no hospital em Oxford. Teve um sério ataque do coração.

"Foi o cartão postal que enviei com a mensagem". Sakura ficou imóvel, culpa e auto-reprovação invadindo-a. Depois, com cuidado, desembaraçou-se do abraço.

\- Tenho que ir vê-lo.

Quando Sasuke tentou pegar-lhe a mão, ela se libertou.

\- Vou arrumar as coisas - sorriu para Sai, numa tentativa vã de parecer sob controle - Obrigado por ter vindo me contar - virou-se e voltou ao quarto.

Tinha quase terminado quando Sasuke entrou.

\- Sakura... - ele a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou com seriedade - Não pode ir sozinha. Irei com você à Inglaterra.

\- Não, Sasuke - estava surpresa com a segurança na própria voz, e o sentiu recuar um pouco, enquanto ela continuava apressada: - Tia Madoka estará lá, não estarei sozinha e acho que será melhor, no momento, que você não venha. Entende, não ?

Olhou-o implorante, a voz tremendo, lutando para dominar a fraqueza que a invadia e que a levaria a incontroláveis soluços. Ele a soltou.

\- Tudo bem. Mas é claro que vou acompanhá-la ao aeroporto. Sai ficará por aqui para fechar a casa para o inverno.

\- Sim - ela respondeu, tentando sorrir - O verão terminou.

De volta à cozinha, Sai a abraçou.

\- Não fique desse jeito, priminha. Hoje em dia fazem coisas maravilhosas. Posso ter sido reprovado três vezes em meu exame de patologia, mas até eu sei disso.

Ela sorriu com a piada, grata pela presença de Sai. Sasuke apareceu, com a mala na mão. Ela pegou a bolsa a tiracolo e, juntos, se encaminharam ao cais, entrando no barco.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 11.


	11. Chapter 11

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Recomeçara a chover. Sakura se abrigou sob uma árvore, observando as gotas estalarem numa poça d'água próxima.

Uma súbita rajada de vento provocou a queda de uma porção de folhas amareladas; caíram sobre seu ombro e ela as afastou, ausente. Outono. A sra. Komiyama, a lúgubre caseira do pai, a informara com alegria que nessa mesma manhã chegara o inverno e que todas as lindas dálias amarelas do jardim dos fundos haviam enegrecido devido à geada, há duas noites...

O barulho de risadas acordou-a do devaneio e, olhando através da relva, ela avistou um casal de estudantes, com certeza tomando um atalho pelo parque em direção aos _flats _em que moravam na Banbury Road. Olhou-os sem curiosidade, mas de repente achou que os conhecia. Sim, a moça estivera no seu curso de administração, deveria estar no segundo ano agora. Ela não voltara ao curso, quando se iniciara o novo semestre, em setembro...

E o rapaz se parecia com Atsui. Ela não o reconhecera a princípio, talvez porque ele estivesse de _anorak _sobre a calça pesada, tão diferente do short e camiseta que usava da última vez que o vira. Mas, de qualquer modo, tudo aquilo já fazia parte do passado. Sua vida mudara desde que Sasuke a transformara de menina em mulher, desde que ela e Sasuke...

Sasuke ! O nome provocava-lhe uma dor familiar, cortante, que a acompanhava, dia e noite, desde os últimos minutos tensos, insuportáveis, no aeroporto de Mykonos...

Ela estava abrindo o portão do jardim de sua casa quando ouviu uma voz, chamando:

\- Desculpe-me, um momento.

Ao se virar, avistou uma mulher de meia-idade, segurando um cão de raça _dachshund _numa coleira.

\- Você deve ser Sakura Haruno, a filha do professor Haruno.

\- Sim, sou eu mesma - Sakura respondeu com cautela, pois tanto o anel de casamento como o da pedra da Lua estavam nas respectivas caixinhas na gaveta da cômoda, e responder Sakura Haruno a salvava de inúmeras complicações.

\- Sou Tomoko Izawa - a mulher estendeu-lhe a mão, acrescentando, enquanto Sakura a olhava -, sua nova vizinha.

\- Oh, sim, é claro - Sakura voltou à realidade - Como vai ? - de fato, como tudo o mais nos dias anteriores, ela mal registrara o caminhão de mudanças chegando na sexta-feira passada - Sinto muito, eu deveria ter ido ver se você precisava de alguma coisa - disse ela, desculpando-se.

\- Oh, não se preocupe, minha cara. Sente-se, Soppy - ordenou ao cão que saltava sobre os joelhos de Sakura.

\- Soppy ? - ela sorriu.

\- Bem, o seu verdadeiro nome é Sófocles, mas como não soa correto gritar: "Espere até eu te pegar, Sófocles" quando ele foge, eu uso a abreviação - o rosto da mulher, fino e severo, ficava suave quando sorria - Sei que não é um nome apropriado, todo mundo me diz.

\- Oh, não, eu acho Soppy adequado para ele - Sakura acariciou a cabeça sedosa.

\- Na verdade, o nome foi dado por uma das garotas da escola.

\- Oh, você é professora.

\- Era titular de letras clássicas numa escola em Sussex. Mas então, bem... comecei a sentir que queria mais tempo para mim mesma. Viajar, sabe, e escrever; e quando um parente mais velho morreu, deixando-me uma boa herança, eu decidi me aposentar e voltar a Oxford.

\- Já morou aqui antes ?

\- Estudei aqui, muitos anos atrás - a srta. Izawa abanou a cabeça com nostalgia - Fui uma das primeiras alunas de seu pai. Ele não era então _Professor, _mas apenas o jovem dr. Haruno. Todas nós o adorávamos, sabe; sentávamos a seus pés como adoradoras diante do oráculo.

Um adoradora ? Sakura a olhou. Podia esta mulher, de voz áspera, vestida severamente com _tweed _caríssimo e malha combinando, ter, alguma vez em sua vida, sido uma jovem estudante ? E então percebeu o suave rubor que aflorava às faces da mulher, tornando-a mais jovem. Sim, podia ser verdade.

\- Foi por essa razão, para ser honesta, que, quando o corretor de imóveis me contou quem morava na casa ao lado, eu senti que precisava comprar esta casa, ainda que seja grande demais para uma senhora de meia-idade e seu cão. Porém, eu adoraria encontrar o professor de novo. Ele está em casa ?

\- Bem, sim, está - Sakura admitiu.

De fato, o pai nunca saía. Ele passara dias e noites ociosos, primeiro com tia Madoka, depois, quando a tia voltara a sua prática veterinária em Cumbria, ficara sozinho, no hospital Radcliffe. Quando o pai voltara para casa, ele frustrara todas as suas tentativas de voltar a ter uma vida normal. É claro que não voltara a lecionar, mas quando lhe sugerira que talvez apreciasse visitas dos estudantes, ao menos para um conversa e um chá, ele rejeitara a idéia. Por isso, ela esfriara a impaciência, a imprescindível necessidade de voltar para Sasuke.

Mas ao menos a culpa que a atormentara na volta a Oxford desaparecera, quando, dois dias após sua chegada, encontrara o cartão na caixa do correio. Fora enviado, por engano, aos Estados Unidos e depois chegara ao destino correto.

Precisaria contar ao pai sobre ela e Sasuke. Depois de muita angústia, aterrorizada com a idéia de provocar uma recaída na saúde do pai, tirara os anéis e os guardara. Mas não era justo para com Sasuke, nem consigo mesma, não contar-lhe logo...

E ainda havia o assunto do dote, aquele milhão de libras. Por enquanto adiara uma confrontação com o pai, mas não podia evitá-lo para sempre...

\- Seria bom revê-lo de novo - ela percebeu que a srta. Izawa ainda falava - Eu gostaria de contar-lhe o quanto apreciei seu livro.

\- Sim, mas ele tem estado muito doente e...

\- Oh, eu sei, fiquei muito triste quando ouvi sobre a doença. Talvez quando ele ficar mais forte, então... - ela sorriu para a mulher, despediu-se, e entrou.

Dentro da casa, começou a retirar as roupas molhadas no _hall._ O único som era o tique-taque regular do relógio do avô e ela sentia de novo a sensação de claustrofobia se apossar dela.

* * *

\- Já cheguei, sra. Komiyama - avisou - Vamos tomar o chá, agora, por favor.

Entrou na sala de estar, encontrando o pai ao lado da lareira, um livro aberto no colo, embora não o estivesse lendo. Desde o infarto, ele sentia-se incapaz de se concentrar em algo por um tempo muito longo. Estava sempre inquieto.

Ela estava servindo o chá quando a mesma dor a atingiu de novo, no peito. Não ficou surpresa, acontecia sempre na mesma hora, todas as tardes. Durante o dia, mantinha-se ocupada; arrumando armários já arrumados, vagueando sem rumo pelas lojas de Oxford, cozinhando, sob a orientação da sra. Komiyama. Estava se tornando uma cozinheira eficiente; e estudando. Comprara uma gramática de grego moderno e sempre que o pai descansava, lutava para desvendar os mistérios da língua. Mas ao final de todas as tardes, quando, cansada, parava com as atividades do dia, a saudade voltava, o terrível vazio, a fome física por Sasuke, pelo seu toque, seu abraço...

Enquanto levava a bandeja do chá de volta à cozinha, o telefone tocou no _hall._ Seu coração exultou. Desta vez o pressentimento deveria ser correto. Mas era tia Madoka, num de seus telefonemas rotineiros para saber como o irmão estava.

Sakura recolocou o fone no lugar e ficou em pé olhando para o aparelho através de uma nuvem de lágrimas. Queria tanto ouvir a voz de Sasuke. Mas por que ele não telefonava ? Após as duas primeiras semanas, em que ele telefonara todas as noites e que ela precisara se esquivar sobre quando voltaria, os telefonemas escassearam. E quando ele ligava, a voz parecia longe, diferente, como se a distância entre ambos fosse cada vez maior.

Num súbito impulso, ela abriu a gaveta sob a mesa do telefone e encontrou o papel onde escrevera o número de seu apartamento em Atenas. Com dedos trêmulos, discou o código e depois o número do telefone. Porém, uma vez mais, foi a governanta quem atendeu, e Sakura foi informada que _Kyrios_ Sasuke estava fora, na ilha de Rhodes. Da última vez ele tinha estado em Istambul, e, na vez anterior, em Roma. Até parecia que estava fugindo dela.

"O que devo fazer ?", ela se perguntou. Estava perdendo Sasuke. Deixaria sair de sua vida o seu elo mais importante. Logo suas lembranças seriam as poucas cartas que ele lhe escrevera e que ela guardava no quarto, junto com os dois anéis e o delfim azul-esverdeado.

Mas devia haver alguma saída para ela. Fechou os olhos, apertando as mãos nas têmporas e, muito lentamente, da escuridão surgiu uma idéia...

* * *

\- Convidei uma pessoa para o chá, papai - Sakura comunicou no dia seguinte.

\- Você sabe que ainda não estou bem para receber visitas... - o pai argumentou, contrariado.

\- É a nossa nova vizinha. Convidei-a ontem à noite, por telefone. Afinal de contas, é uma questão de gentileza. Além disso, você a conhece.

\- Sim ?...

\- Ela foi uma de suas primeiras alunas - Sakura deu um sorriso brincalhão - Ela me contou que todas as alunas o adoravam.

\- É sério ? Bem, eu suponho que os jovens sejam sempre impressionáveis - mas ela percebeu que o pai estava satisfeito com o que ouvira.

\- Quem é ela ?

\- Tomoko Izawa. Cabelos bonitos, alta...

\- Não me diga... Tomoko Izawa ! Lembro-me bem, ela foi uma de minhas melhores alunas, minha cara.

Ele suspirou, os pensamentos voltando para os dias dourados, anteriores ao tempo em que encontrara a esposa. Sakura sentiu uma onda de afeto, contemplando o pai, subitamente rejuvenescido pelas recordações. Aproximou-se e beijou-o nas faces.

\- Vou fazer bolinhos de aveia e pedirei à sra. Komiyama para fazer um café especial e o bolo de amêndoas de que você tanto gosta.

\- É muito gentil, querida. Oh, Sakura, poderia subir e verificar se minha jaqueta de lã precisa ser passada ? Não posso receber visitas com esta roupa velha...

\- Mas, meu caro K.H., deve iniciar o trabalho de seqüência para _Esquilo, a Trilogia Perdida. _Há trinta anos, o mundo escolar espera por isso.

K.H... Sakura inclinou a cabeça para a frente para esconder o sorriso involuntário, e enquanto colocava chá nas xícaras pensava que não precisaria ter se preocupado; eles estavam tão concentrados na conversa que nem se lembravam de sua existência.

\- Sim, bem, é claro, srta. Izawa, mas posso chamá-la de Tomoko ? Lembro-me de você como uma linda garota - Sakura percebeu que Tomoko corava como uma adolescente - Eu tencionava começar a seqüência, após todas as descobertas que fiz sobre os desenvolvimentos lingüísticos de...

Sakura recostou-se no assento, degustando o bolo e oferecendo migalhas a Sófocles, que estava sentado junto a seus pés como uma pequena estátua. A conversa entre o pai e Tomoko Izawa fluía fácil.

Era muito tarde quando a srta. Izawa partiu. Ela se deteve no _hall._

\- Eu convidei seu pai para tomar chá amanhã à tarde. Tenho uma pequena coleção de cerâmica grega, herdada alguns anos atrás de um primo arqueólogo. Gostaria de vir também ?

\- É muito gentil de sua parte - Sakura exultou -, mas eu preciso ir ao cabeleireiro.

E quando a srta. Izawa se retirou, ela executou alguns passos de dança no _hall._

* * *

**P. S.:** E, a seguir, o último capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Rachel Ford, que foi publicado na série de romances "Julia", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

\- Não vá ainda para a cama, Sakura. Quero conversar com você.

\- Parece ter melhorado tanto nestas últimas semanas, papai.

\- Sim, bem, nós demos uma boa caminhada hoje através de Cummor Hills. Aos domingos eu costumava levar meus alunos para lá. Bem, Sakura, há algo sobre o qual eu preciso lhe falar. Há meses que me perturba, acho até que foi por isso que adoeci. Dizem que a culpa provoca doenças.

\- Culpa ? - o coração de Sakura começou a acelerar.

\- Sim. Tenho de confessar-lhe algo, minha querida. Durante todo o tempo em que estive no hospital, isso esteve em minha mente... sabe, quando você foi à Grécia, há três anos ? Bem, ao voltar, tinha se casado contra a sua vontade. Fiquei tão zangado e então, alguns dias depois, Sasuke me enviou...

\- Por favor, papai, não precisa continuar - ela podia adivinhar a agonia em que ele se encontrava - Olhe, eu...

Mas o professor Haruno ignorou o seu protesto e continuou:

\- Seu dote, eu estava zangado com tudo o que acontecera e tinha intenção de devolvê-lo. Mas era uma grande quantia de dinheiro e, bem, receio ter agido erradamente, usei-o para comprar essa casa, a bela mobília que sempre desejei para nós e o meu Apolo - sua mão acariciou a linda cabeça de mármore ao seu lado - E menti para você, dizendo que era um legado de sua mãe. Oh, é verdade, ela deixou uma herança, uma soma considerável de dinheiro e jóias, mas não para mim. Era para você herdar aos vinte e um anos. Durante meses me eu preocupei, inclusive fiz arranjos provisórios para voltarmos ao antigo alojamento na faculdade, vender esta casa e devolver o dinheiro para Sasuke. Isso foi antes...

\- Antes ? - ela indagou.

\- Antes de pedir Tomoko em casamento - ele concluiu - Espero que não se incomode, querida.

\- Oh, paizinho - ela se ajoelhou no tapete a seu lado - , é a notícia mais maravilhosa do mundo.

\- É claro que venderei esta casa e pagarei a minha dívida, mas me mudaria para a casa ao lado. E Tomoko está ansiosa para que você venha morar conosco.

\- Estou contente por ter me contado, papai - ela respirou fundo - Olhe, eu também tenho algo a confessar...

* * *

\- ...assim, eu não podia deixá-lo enquanto estava doente, é claro, mas agora quero de fato voltar para Atenas, para meu marido.

\- Minha querida menina - ele pegou-lhe a mão -, estou tão feliz por você. Havia algo em seu rosto, eu notei nos primeiros dias no hospital, quando estava tão preocupada comigo, uma alegria reprimida. Mas sumiu nas últimas semanas. Como fui egoísta. Só mais uma coisa, Sakura. Seus sentimentos por Sasuke são mais que uma fantasia passageira, não são ?

\- Oh, papai, não se preocupe. Amo Sasuke do fundo do meu coração.

* * *

Era outono em Atenas, também. À medida que Sakura atravessava a pequena praça de um seleto bairro da cidade, as folhas mortas das árvores caíam aos seus pés.

Mas Sasuke não estava em casa. Sua governanta, de cabelos grisalhos, introduziu-a no espaçoso apartamento de cobertura, serviu-lhe chá numa ampla sala de estar, cercou-a de cuidados, preocupada pelo súbito aparecimento de _Kyria_ Uchiha, e depois deixou-a.

Ela começava a lamentar o impulso que a fizera ir ao apartamento de Sasuke sem aviso prévio e, deixando o chá intocado, começou a andar inquieta pela sala, observando os lindos enfeites e lendo os títulos das capas dos livros que enchiam as estantes de cada lado da lareira.

Avistou-se no espelho de moldura dourada e fez uma careta involuntária. Quando saíra de Oxford estava pálida, o bronzeado desaparecera há muito tempo, mas agora a apreensão que a invadira no momento em que descera do elevador e chegara à porta de Sasuke havia drenado qualquer vestígio de cor em seu rosto. Só restava o verde dos olhos. Pensou em retocar a maquilagem, mas logo afastou a idéia.

Para acalmar os nervos, decidiu aproximar-se da janela e observar a rua, o tráfego e as pessoas caminhando às pressas.

Por muito tempo ficou olhando, esperando avistar Sasuke atravessando a praça, mas escureceu e ela foi obrigada a entrar. Subitamente, ouviu a porta da frente do apartamento ser aberta. Tremendo de emoção, viu Sasuke adentrar o _hall_ de entrada. Olhou-o paralisada, sentindo um aperto na garganta que a impedia de respirar. Inconsciente de sua presença, na sala de estar às escuras ele tirou o casaco, pendurou-o e continuou parado em pé, como se estivesse indeciso quanto ao que iria fazer.

Ele parecia exausto, e seus ombros estavam curvados de uma maneira que ela jamais vira. Ela queria correr através da sala e jogar-se em seus braços. Mas algo nele, uma espécie de alheamento, a impedia.

Ele pegou a maleta e caminhou pelo corredor. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ela o seguiu. Viu uma luz atrás de uma porta. Abriu-a e parou.

Sasuke se sentara a uma escrivaninha, a maleta aberta à sua frente, os papéis espalhados. Tirara o paletó e trabalhava.

Este era um Sasuke diferente. O Sasuke Uchiha, poderoso chefe de um grande império de negócios. De repente ela foi vencida por uma timidez que a paralisou. Levou a mão ao pescoço, mexendo na corrente de ouro que usava nervosamente. Ele sentiu-lhe a presença. Ergueu a cabeça, viu-a e ficou imóvel.

\- Sakura...

Ela se forçou a dar alguns passos sobre o carpete.

\- O-olá, Sasuke.

\- Quanto tempo você pretende ficar ? - ele perguntou sem se levantar.

A firmeza da voz e do olhar a congelaram até os ossos, mas ela forçou-se a sorrir.

\- Quanto tempo você quer que eu fique ?

\- Está certa de que quer a minha opinião ?

Ela o olhou, magoada. E, no entanto, era exatamente o que temera. O abismo que crescera durante as semanas de separação estava ali, à sua espera. Sabia por instinto que _ela _é quem deveria tentar alcançá-lo. Respirou fundo, atravessou a sala e se aproximou.

\- Vim para ficar o tempo que você quiser, Sasuke. Mas se não... - ela ia dizer "me ama", mas lembrou-se que ele jamais dissera amá-la e retraiu-se, por isso disse apenas: - ... quer que eu fique, eu posso ir embora agora...

Ele continuou imóvel, apenas contemplando-a, uma das mãos brincando com a caneta, e ela sentiu-se desesperada. Como poderia tocá-lo ?

\- Quando estávamos na ilha, você disse que queria meu espírito, minha mente e minha alma. Bem - ela levantou as mãos -, aqui estou.

Sasuke ficou em pé, enquanto ela sorria, tímida, os papéis voando por todos os lados.

\- Oh, minha querida menina, eu tinha tanto medo que... - ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Abraçou-a com força e assim ambos ficaram por um longo tempo.

Atrás deles, a porta se abriu e a governanta anunciou que o jantar estava pronto, retirando-se de imediato.

\- Venha - Sasuke sussurrou, afastando-a com gentileza - Você deve estar com fome, e, além disso, Nagisa é muito ciumenta quanto à sua reputação como uma das melhores cozinheiras de Atenas, e não quero ofendê-la - ele deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso - Eu detestaria ter de viver de _fondue _pelo resto da vida - acrescentou, provocador.

Na verdade, eles mal conseguiram engolir um pouco de comida, pois estavam muito ocupados devorando-se mutuamente com os olhos.

Após o jantar, ele levou uma bandeja de café para a sala de estar e Sakura sentou-se no tapete de lã em frente à lareira, onde um tronco ardia. Recostou-se confortavelmente nos joelhos de Sasuke, enquanto ele levantava mechas de seus cabelos, fazendo-os brilhar contra o fogo.

\- Oh, Sakura - ele murmurou - Quase cheguei a acreditar que você nunca voltaria para mim.

\- Foi por isso que você começou a ficar tão frio ao telefone, e depois nunca estava quando eu telefonava ?

\- Bem, eu estive muito ocupado, resolvendo uma série de problemas nos negócios. Mas sim, acho que, na verdade, estava tentando me acostumar à idéia de viver sem você. Veja, eu tinha tanto receio de que, assim como sua mãe a pressionou a agir contra a própria vontade, desta vez você permitisse seu pai persuadi-la a não voltar para mim.

\- Mas é diferente agora, Sasuke - ela se virou e o olhou - Eu era uma criança naquela época e agora não sou mais, não é ?

\- Não, não é - os olhos dele brilhavam - E agora é uma linda e muito desejável mulher. Mas quando você partiu, comecei a imaginar se não teria sido apenas a mágica da ilha que a influenciara e, uma vez que você estivesse longe do acampamento...

\- Se foi mágica, Sasuke, ainda está fazendo efeito.

\- Oh, minha querida !

Com determinação, ela começou a desatar o nó de sua gravata. Então seus dedos se imobilizaram e ela deu um pequeno grito.

\- Sasuke, percebe que você nunca disse que me ama ?

\- Nunca lhe disse ?... - ele quase gritou - Sua pequena feiticeira, o que se passa pela sua cabeça ? Será que todas as minhas palavras, todas as minhas ações não lhe disseram que sou louco por você ? - ele se inclinou e a beijou nas pálpebras - Sakura _mou, s'agapo, _eu te amo.

\- E eu _s'agapo _você - ela sussurrou.

\- Gramática horrorosa, mas acho que captei a mensagem - ele respondeu com uma careta.

E ele se deitou no tapete ao lado dela...

O fogo estava baixo. Sasuke atirou mais algumas achas e ela continuou deitada, olhando-o, os cabelos espalhados numa cortina de seda.

\- Sabe, _koukla mou _\- ele levantou-lhe a mão e a beijou -, eu te amo há muito tempo. Escolhi-a para mim quando tinha doze anos e decidi, então, que ninguém mais a possuiria. Embora sua mãe tivesse ficado felicíssima com nosso casamento, não foi idéia dela, mas minha. Pedi-lhe sua mão, mas concordamos que seria melhor para você pensar que era pelo desejo dela e de sua avó. Embora você já tivesse o corpo de uma mulher, era ainda uma criança e eu estava desesperado, com receio de assustar você - ele sorriu - E foi o que acabei fazendo. Acho que você me via não como seu protetor, mas como a maior das ameaças.

\- Mas agora eu voltei, e nunca mais irei embora, prometo - ela suspirou feliz.

\- Em que está pensando ?

\- Apenas em amar você, viver com você, por muitos e muitos anos. Vê-lo envelhecer.

\- Muito obrigado - ele comentou, seco, mas gargalhou a seguir.

\- Sei que você entende o que quero dizer - ela acariciou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos - Oh, Sasuke, você tem um fio de cabelo grisalho. Não se mexa. Olhe - ela o levantou - Não, é branco.

\- Minha querida, tendo conhecido você por tanto tempo, estou surpreso de ainda possuir cabelos em minha cabeça, brancos ou de qualquer outra cor - ele beijou seu nariz e depois levantou-se - Fique aqui - ele pediu.

Ao voltar, estava vestindo um robe de banho azul-marinho e carregava uma enorme pele de carneiro, na qual a envolveu.

\- Venha, quero que admire a vista.

Ele abriu as pesadas cortinas e a levou para o terraço. Aos seus pés, havia um tapete de luzes, toda Atenas se descortinando até o Pireu e, mais além, a escuridão do mar. Sakura prendeu a respiração: devia ser a Acrópole, iluminada, parecendo flutuar no céu azul-escuro.

\- Oh, Sasuke, é tão bonito !

Ela se aconchegou em seus braços, encontrando-lhe os lábios ávidos, e sentiu o desejo inflamá-la de novo, indo de encontro ao que ele sentia. Abraçaram-se, e os lábios de ambos se uniram num beijo apaixonado.

Um vento frio os alcançou. Ela estremeceu e Sasuke apertou-a nos braços, protegendo-a com o seu corpo. Na escuridão, Sakura sorriu. O verão dourado e mágico de seu crescimento terminara, mas ela podia deixá-lo partir sem lamentos. Haveria muitos outros verões.

* * *

**P. S.:** E aqui nós chegamos ao final de "Armadilhas de Verão", a minha quinta adaptação. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esta adaptação.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
